What You Own
by MoowitMi324
Summary: This is the second story of The Crush Saga L0L! and what happens after Rent. ANGEL LIVES! PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. A Year In The Life

A/N: This story is set 8 months after My Little Crush and 5 months after Rent, which when you put is all together a year later. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent….dammit

CHAPTER 1: A year in the life.

( Mimi and Roger)

Things have been doing great for Mimi and Roger, the two got married in May. Roger now works at a bar called The Velvet Rose, he also has got his band together again and has been keeping his distance from Benny. Mimi has been clean since April and quit the cat- scratch club, she now works as a waitress at the bar Roger works at.

( Mark)

Mark went back to Buzzline and is currently working on a new documentary about elderly people living in the East Village. Mark still has not found the right girl, he's been on several dates, he hasn't talked to the girl that asked him for a match.

( Maureen and Joanne)

Maureen and Joanne are shockingly doing well. Maureen has finally stopped flirting and Joanne has stopped acting like a control freak and is beginning to loosen up more. Maureen is working on her new protest against McDonald's that will be held on Christmas eve. Joanne has opened her own law firm and is winning cases left and right.

( Collins and Angel)

Angel has made it big with her clothing line " Evita" and moved to Los Angelo's with Collins , who is now teaching ULA. Even though money is rolling in for them and they have a house bigger then Benny's, they're still Collins and Angel and nothing has changed them.

_Voice: Excuse me?_

_Me ( annoyed): What voice?_

_Voice: Why is Angel still alive?_

_Me: A) It's my story and B) Angel is freakin awesome._

_Voice: Why don't you have Maureen being a flirt?_

_Me: Because I believe after Rent she changed her life._

_Voice: Are you going to break Maureen and Joanne up?_

_Me: I'm not saying a word, now leave me alone before I go Matrix on your ass._

_Voice: Are you on your period?_

_Me ( annoyed): I'm moving to the next chapter._

A/N: I hope you like me and the voice talking, it will go on frequently through the story.


	2. Going Insane, Going Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent never have, never will.

CHAPTER 2: going insane , going mad

( At the loft)

_November 24th , 1991 10 am eastern standard time._

Roger woke up to an awkward smell that was a mixture of cottage cheese and burnt noodles, he looked over at the other side of the bed and it was empty.

_Oh shit._

He thought as he sprint out of bed. Mark came out the same time Roger did and they saw Mimi in the kitchen, they gave each other the hell no look.

Roger and mark both tip toed to the couch.

In a whisper "Why is she cooking?" Roger said in a frustrated voice.

"I don't know, can you try to stop her?"

"No, you do it." said Roger.

"She's your wife NOT mine."

"Ok, you win….pussy."

He got up cussing. When Mimi turned around and saw him , he changed his expression quickly.

"HEY!" she said hugging him.

"What is this?" Roger tried not to look disappointed.

She kissed him on the left cheek.

"Guess."

This really threw him off, he looked at the pot.

_It looks like a bowl of shit_

Roger thought to himself.

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here"

Mark walked over to the kitchen.

"Mimi wants me to guess what this is in the pot and I want you to guess for me."

Mark gave Roger a pathetic look and Roger gave Mark a death glare. Mark looked at the pot.

"Looks like…like"

He took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt.

"Like , eggs?"

Mimi laughed

"No silly, oatmeal." she laughed a little more.

"Could have fooled me." mark said below a whisper. Mimi didn't hear him , but Roger did and gave him an even harder look.

( At Maureen and Joanne's)

_10:35 am eastern standard time._

Joanne was in bed peacefully sleeping. The night before her and Maureen were out celebrating Joanne's new case and Joanne drank more then she usually does, she woke up to the sound of maracas rattling roughly in her ear.

"WAKE UP POOKIE!" Maureen singing loudly.

Joanne jumped up and fell out of bed onto her butt.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MAUREEN!" Joanne clearly had an hangover from hell.

Maureen pranced around the bed and pulled her girlfriend off the floor, once Joanne got up, she yanked away from Maureen.

" DON'T touch me." she said with a nasty attitude.

Maureen got close to Joanne's face, she whispered in a seductive tone.

" That's the opposite of what you said last night." she winked.

" I DON'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING FROM LAST NIGHT AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP… I'M OFF TODAY."

"Don't you remember? Today I have to promote my protest at the Life café"

Joanne put her guard down.

"Oh that's right, I'm so sorry I forgot."

"That's ok…get up and get dressed so we can go."

As Joanne walked to the bathroom, Maureen smacked her butt.

( at the loft)

The boys sat at the table looking at what was suppose to be oatmeal, Mimi stood their looking at them.

"Aren't you going to eat babe?" Roger said in a weak voice.

"No, I already ate a turkey sandwich."

Mark felt nauseous looking at his bowel, he felt like he wanted to cry. Mimi looked at him with concern.

"Are alright Mark?"

"A…yea…yeah…I'm just a little hungry."

"Lets eat up then." Roger said this time sounding more confident.

A/N: Ok, that's chapter 2. Please review ( kind advice or nice complements) NO flamers.


	3. In Cups Of Coffee, In Inches, In Miles

A/N: here is chapter 3. This chapter is gong to focus more on the new character, but don't worry because Angel and Collins will be in chapter 4.

CHAPTER 3: In cups of coffee, in inches , in miles.

(on the street)

_November 24, 11am eastern standard time._

Michelle or Mickey is a 17 year old from Buffalo, New York and has come to East Village to find the only family member she has since her mother died a month ago, her sister Maria who she hasn't seen in 5 years. The two sisters were very close until Maria ran away and they lost contact.

Mickey walked down the street with a backpack on her back and a suit case that rolled on the cold ground, she decided to stop at the nearest café since she had been on a bus for 8 hours and hadn't eaten since the night before. When she walked in, she saw Maureen on the stage talking.

" THE REASON I'M PROTESTING MCDONALDS IS BECAUSE THEY ARE KILLING BEAUTIFUL ANIMALS LIKE ELISE, COOKING THEM IN GREASEY SHIT , AND PUTTING THEM IN BETWEEN BREAD EATING IT LIKE THERES NO OTHER DAY… HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE PUT YOUR ASS BETWEEN TWO BUNS, WRAPPED YOU IN PRETTY PAPER, AND SERVED YOU TO A FAT 8 YEAR OLD BRAT? THAT'S SOME SICK SHIT ISN'T IT?" Maureen said in a frustrated voice.

Mickey sat at the table listening to Maureen talk.

_I guess she has a point._

Mickey thought as she sipped on her coffee. Maureen continued to talk.

_12am eastern standard time._

Maureen was finally done talking and realized there were only about 4 people in the cafe.

"Pookkkiiie, no one listened to me." she said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, I'm sure they did. Look at it this way, you ran out of flyers?" Joanne said trying to comfort her. Mickey walked up to them.

" Excuse me? I was listening if that helps you. I really liked you your speech, you had a lot of good points."

Maureen had a smile of pride.

"Thank you, I'm Maureen and this is my girlfriend Joanne."

They shook hands.

" And you name is?"

" Michelle, but please call me Mickey."

" OH, like Mickey Mouse?"

The three started laughing.

" I've never seen you around here before." Joanne said sitting on the table.

"I just got here today, I'm from Buffalo and I'm trying to find my sister, she lives around here somewhere."

"Maybe I know her, what's her name?" Maureen asked.

" Maria, Maria Marquez."

Joanne and Maureen looked like deer's caught in headlights.

Roger and Mimi busted through the hospital doors dragging a very pale looking Mark.

" Excuse me? Excuse me?" Roger said trying to get the nurses attention.

Mimi slammed her hand on the counter.

" HEY, BITCH!" she said in a frustrated tone.

The nurse turned around.

"What?" she said with a dirty look. Roger got in the women's face.

" We needed your help, my friend here is sick to his stomach and can't breath."

The nurse looked at how horrible Mark looked.

" OH SHIT, LET ME GET A DOCTOR!"

Once the doctor came, they put rolled Mark into the ER. Mimi and Roger waited.

"Am I that bad of a cook?" Mimi said disappointed.

_Voice: excuse me?_

_Me: WHAT?_

_Voice: Is Mark going to die?_

_Me: I'm not saying a word because I don't want to ruin things and stop asking me questions like that._

_Voice: When are angel and Collins showing up?_

_Me: Their not going to, I had them killed in a car crash._

_Voice: REALLY ?_

_Me: NO, of course not. I would never do that._

_Voice: So why did you say that?_

_Me: Because your pissing me off, now let me finish the chapter._

_Voice: ok, bitch._

_Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?_

_Voice: nothing, continue._

Roger gave his wife a look of sympathy.

" You just need some cooking lessons that's all."

Mimi sat back in her chair laughing.

"Mark is never going to let me touch another pan or pot again."

Roger started to laugh too, he kissed her on the forehead and she laid her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile Maureen and Joanne still looked like they shit in there pants at the Life.

"YOUR MIMI'S SISTER?" Maureen asked with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"You know my sister?"

"She's one of our closest friends." Joanne said smiling.

"I don't have to look to far do I?" Mickey said.

" We were just heading over there, I'm getting worried ,they were suppose to be here." Maureen wondered.

"Why don't we just go over there?" Joanne said getting up from the table.

When they reached the loft it was empty.

" POOKIE? MEEMS, ROGY?"

" Ok, who's pookie and Rogy?" Mickey said with a confused look on her face.

" Rogy is Roger, Mimi's husband and Pookie is Mark their roommate. Mark and I both share the same nickname." Joanne said rolling her eyes.

" Wait, my sister got married?" she said smiling.

" yeah a few months ago, he's a really nice guy." Joanne said.

" Where could they be?" Maureen said getting concerned.

A/N: ok that's chapter 3. The next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! **No flamers.**


	4. Dark Dizzy MerryGoRound

A/N: I want to thank NeeNuhLoVesRENT, luvforsawyer, TheVillageVoice, Umbrella's Worst Enemy , LaViEbOhEmEx3, and Serendipity Kat for all your support and all of your stories are amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own rent……Damn that sucks.

CHAPTER 4: dark dizzy merry-go-round

( in Los Angelus)

_12am eastern standard time._

" Mrs. Angel, there is a call on the other line. Its Thomas." said Angle's sectary said through the intercom.

"Let him in honey"

Angel was sketching a new skirt when Collins came in with McDonald bags.

"Hey baby." Collins said as Angel kissed him, she turned around to sit back at her desk and her smacked her butt.

" Watch it Tommy." she warned playfully, he smiled an evil smile.

" I brought you lunch."

" You know Ree-Ree doest want us eating McDonalds." she said eating her French fries.

"Mo doesn't have to know."

" Your one hell of a rhymester Mr. Collins."

He took a bit out of his chicken sandwich " I'm a man of many surprises."

"Well you can surprise me by putting the toilet seat down, that is gross." she said giggling.

" I'm sorry." he said putting on a pout, it always makes Angel weak in the knees.

" Ok, your off the hook. FOR NOW."

" I love you."

" I love you too."

She got up from her desk and kissed him tenderly, he pulled away.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mark wants to know when were coming back in town." he said sitting back down.

" Lets see." she looked through her agenda. " I'm free on the 20th, is that cool?"

"Yeah, schools out from the 19th to the 10th."

( at the hospital)

_3pm eastern standard time._

Mimi and Roger walked in Marks room, he looked terrible. The doctors told them that Mark was food poisoned and his stomach needed to pumped and that he would have to stay overnight. Mimi ran over to his bed side.

"Mark, I am so sorry. I didn't know that the canned milk in the back of the refrigerator was 2 years old…. ROGER told me last night that he just bought it."

She gave Roger a harsh look and he put his head down with shame like a three year old who just got in trouble for coloring on the walls.

(that would look totally hot wouldn't it?)

" I didn't know which milk you were talking about."

Mark and Mimi shook their heads.

" You didn't call Maureen did you?" Mark asked praying that they didn't.

" NO!" they said in unison.

_Thank God_

Mark thought to himself. At the loft Maureen decided to make herself at home, she kicked off her shoes, went in the kitchen, and started hunting for food. Joanne sat in the brown chair looking at her.

"Mo, what are you doing?"

" Hey, I used to live here so I can do whatever I want….Mickey do you want a soda?"

" Ah, sure."

Maureen threw a pepsi to Mickey and she opened it.

"Pookie, you shouldn't be talking, cause remember when we had sex on that table a few weeks ago?"

Mickey spit out her drink and hopped off the metal table as fast as she could.

" MAUREEN!" clearly Joanne was pissed.

" Oh come on, Mickey are you a virgin?"

Joanne put her hands on her head with frustration and Mickey's jaw dropped.

" Uh….Uh." she stumbled over her words and Joanne interrupted.

" You DO NOT have to answer that question."

" Your acting like she's a little kid Jo Jo, how old are you 15? 16?" she asked Mickey politely.

" I'm 17 , but I'm old for my age… I was born to be bad."

They laughed at her answer.

"You are truly Mimi's sister." Joanne said with a smile.

_Voice: Hey miss attitude? _

_Me: Yes voice?_

_Voice: Are you missing any characters?_

_Me: No, I have everyone. Roger , Mimi, Mark, Joanne, Angel, Maureen, Collins and…oh yeah, I forgot the yuppie scum! I'll just put him in the next chapter. Thanks._

_Voice: No hour later Mickey got off the couch._

" I'm hungry, what's in the pot?" she said as she opened it.

" Um…could you all come over here."

The two women walked over to the pot.

" What does this look like?" Mickey said in concern.

" Looks like eggs?" Joanne guessed.

"Looks like shit to me." Maureen said taking a bit out of her banana.

Mickey took a spoon out of the cabinet. Joanne stopped her.

" Are you sure you want to eat that?"

" Like I said, I'm bad." she said trying to be tough.

She took a spoonful, before you know it Mickey drops the spoon running to the bathroom.

A/N: hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Read and review please.

No flamers.


	5. Spoilers

Some upcoming things.

Roger will find out about a secret Mickey has that will cause confrontation between her and Mimi.

Mark runs into the girl who asked him for the match , her name is Kate.

Maureen and Joanne will face something unexpected

Benny and Maureen have a conversion that will turn into to something else

Kate will cheat on Mark with someone that you would never imagine!

Collins and Angel move back to East Village, with style!

Roger and Mimi will have a Huge surprise for everyone.

Mark falls in love after breaking up with Kate and this time he knows its for real

These are not really spoilers just some things that Might appear in this story. I'm a writing magician , I have many tricks up my sleeves. LOL!


	6. Mucho Masturbation

Warning: this chapter will contain humored sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own rent…..I'm telling you that really sucks.

CHAPTER 5: mucho masturbation

_November 24th 7pm eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

Mimi and Roger walked in the loft and saw Maureen and Joanne at the bathroom door.

Maureen knocked. " Are you sure your ok?"

"Who are you talking to?" Roger asked. Maureen turned around

" Where the hell have you two been? Where's Mark at?" she asked frustrated.

"First we would like to know who's in our bathroom.." Mimi said crossing her arms over her chest.

" Mickey." Joanne said walking over to the kitchen.

"Wait, My sister?"

They shook their heads. Roger looked at Mimi.

"You have another sister? How come I've never met her?" Roger said shaking his head in disbelief.

" She's my half-sister, we share the same dad, but have different moms. I haven't seen her in years"

"How many siblings does that make?" Roger said confused

"There's Mercedes , Sonia.." Maureen started

" Antonia , Antonio…" Joanne continued

" Stop! Right now I want to know why my sister is in the bathroom?"

"She had some of whatever that is in the pot and has been throwing up for the last few hours." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

"At least she's throwing it up. Mark had to have his stomach pumped." Roger said sitting on the couch.

" WHAT!" Maureen looked like she was about to cry.

"I will never cook again in my life." Mimi said, Mickey stepped out of the bathroom.

"I think that would be a wise decision mi hermana." Mickey said smiling.

The two sisters embraced in a tight hug.

" When did you get here chica?"

" Some time this morning." Mickey looked over at Roger.

" And you must be Roger Davis? Maureen said you were cute and I have to agree." she looked back at Mimi and said something in Spanish and they giggled.

Roger shook Mickey's hand and gave her a hug.

" Do you play the guitar?" roger asked curiously.

" yeah, how could you tell?"

" The tips of your fingers." he said in a professional voice.

The five of them sat in the living room.

"So how's Angel? I know about her clothing line "Evita". Why would she come up with a name like that?" Mickey said in a playful tone.

They told Mickey about their crazy year and how Angel and Mimi both almost died.

_November 25th 10am eastern standard time._

( at the loft)

Roger picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Take your AZT."

" You know if you were dead I wouldn't be surprised if your ghost came back every 4 hours to remind us Cohen." Roger said sarcastically irritated .

The truth was Roger was truly thankful for Mark. If it wasn't for him

Roger would have died 3 years ago in some ally shivering or would have committed suicide just like Apil."Mark is type of friend everyone needs." Roger always says to himself.

" Your welcomed….when the hell are you all coming to get me?" Mark asked pretending to be impatient.

" We're on our way now "Pookie"."

" Fuck you Davis."

Mimi got on the phone the same time Mark said that.

" You leave that up to me Mark…plus I already took care of him last night." she said winking at Roger who had a huge smile on his face.

" OH MIMI! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU AND ROGER DO." Mark whined.

"Sorry Mark, we'll see you in a few, love ya." Mimi blew a kiss though the phone and hung up.

_11am eastern standard time._

When the gang went into Marks room, he was dressed and ready.

" Damn Mark." Joanne said laughing.

" I hate hospitals." Mark said with anger, he looked at Mickey.

" Hi, I'm Mickey, Mimi's little sister." she said shaking his hand.

"Wait, I didn't know you had anymore siblings." Mark said confessed

" We're half-sisters, our dad was a man whore" Mimi explained laughing.

When they all got to the loft mark went in his room for a nap. Maureen and Joanne had left because they had to go home a pack for their weekend trip to New Jersey to spend a thanksgiving from hell with Joanne's parents. Mimi was reading a cook book and roger was writing a song when the phone rang.

" Babe can you get that?" Roger asked

" I'm reading, why don't you get it?" Mimi said nicely.

"I got it the last time." roger was now getting irritated.

The answer machine came on before the two could started to argue.

Sssssppppppeeaaaak: Hola facial bitches ( facial means easy in Spanish) this is Angel..

Mickey hopped off the table and ran to the phone.

" I know your not calling me easy chica." Mickey said laughing.

Angel started screaming with excitement.

" Oh my God chica…..where have you been honey?"

" I was living in buffalo , but after mi Madre died two months ago I decided to live here….I heard you found the love of your life." Mickey said smiling

" Yes I did and couldn't be more happier."

" When do I get to me this Thomas Collins?"

"That's why I called, tell everyone Collins and I will be down in a few weeks."

" Ok chica, see you soon."

" CHAO!"

Mickey hung up the phone and sat in the big black chair.

" Angel and Collins will be home in a few weeks."

" Hopefully I'll learn how to cook something by the time they get home." Mimi said not taking her eyes off her cook book.

( at Maureen and Joanne's)

" Yes mom we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon…..of course I'm bringing Maureen, she's my fiancée…..I'm not going to go through this mom….ok love you too….bye." Joanne slammed the phone back on the receiver and grabbed a pillow off the couch screaming all her frustrations of her mother in it.

Maureen sat on the couch biting her finger nails, she got off the couch huffing and puffing.

" I'm not going."

Joanne sat her head up quick.

" You've got to be kidding Maureen, I just know." Joanne looked to see if Maureen really meant what she said.

" Mo? Are you serious?" Joanne said walking over to Maureen looking at her in disbelief.

" I'm not welcomed there Jo-Jo, I always feel left out. Remember the last time we were at your parents house and your mom called me a slut right in front of my face?" Maureen said disappointed.

" Honey she didn't say you were a slut…..she just said you were a promiscuous women." Joanne said knowing she said the wrong thing.

" NOW YOUR KIDDING ME JOANNE. COME YOU'RE THE SMARTEST PERSON I KNOW, YOU'RE A FUCKING SUSCESSFUL LAWYER. YOU KNOW PROMISUOUS IS ANOTHER WORD FOR SLUT." Maureen was furious.

" ok, ok, I'm sorry …. But remember I stood up for and we left as soon as I told her off." she said rubbing Maureen's shoulders calming her down.

" Will you go with me? I promise if my mother offends you in anyway we'll leave….ok?

She kissed Maureen on her cheek and Maureen smiled at Joanne.

"Ok, I'm Maureen Johnson I can handle anything….even my soon to be mother in law." Maureen said with confidence.

"That's the women I'm in love with."

Joanne kissed her again and they went to finish packing.

_2am eastern standard time._

Mickey woke up in a cold sweet, for the past few weeks Mickey hasn't slept to good since her mom died and difficult other reasons. Mickey walked out of her room and opened the bathroom door to find a disturbing image of Mark, they both screamed and Mickey quickly shut the door tripping over Mimi's stilettos as she was trying to run away, she fell down and Roger and Mimi came out of their bedroom.

" What the hell is going on?" roger asked with concern in his voice.

Mimi helped a giggling Mickey to the couch.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked sitting next to her.

" I…I..walked in on Mark.." she was laughing harder " Shining his rocket." she fell to the floor holding her stomach, then Roger and Mimi started laughing too.

Mark walked out of the bathroom with bright red face.

" Fuck Mark, why didn't you just do that in your bedroom?" Roger asked still laughing his ass off.

Mark ran to his room slamming the door.

" You should have seen the face he was making, he was really into it." Mickey said getting off the floor.

Mimi ran to Marks door.

" We'll find you someone soon Mark."

_Voice: Hey?_

_Me: What's up?_

_Voice: I thought you said Benny was in this chapter?_

_Me: Oh I forgot, I promise next chapter._

_Voice: Ok..cool._

_Me: voice ?_

_Voice: yeah?_

_Me: Stop butting in on my story._

_Voice: You are mean._

_Me: Goodbye._

A/N: the voice was right. I forgot Benny, he'll be in the next chapter. Please review, no flamers


	7. feel your feet and there turning blue

A/N: sorry for the long wait, my grandma had to crash my computer and I had to redo everything. Thank God for my USB thingy LOL. So for the long wait there's a long chapter. this chapter will be focusing on Maureen and Joanne at Joanne's parents house , Benny's visit to the loft, and Mark running into a special someone. hope you like it.

CHAPTER 6: you cant feel your feet and there turning blue.

_November 26th 11am eastern standard time._

_Ok, all I have to do is walk out, grab my camera bag, and race out the door._

Mark thought to himself, he was dreading the shit he was going to have to put up with after last night. As soon as he walked out Mickey was making coffee.

" Hey big boy." Mickey said in a seductive tone.

Marks face turned pink.

" I…I … usually never.."

Mark tried to explain and Mickey interrupted

"Mark, its ok don't worry, I understand you need sexual needs." she said the last part with a giggle.

" I think you better go before Roger and Mimi start trucking you."

" thanks."

He headed for the door.

" oh Mark?

He stopped and turned to face her.

" You look cute when you blush, but you should really learn to not get so embarrassed." Mickey said with smile.

" That's what I've been trying to tell captain Jack-a-cock" Mimi said as she came out of her bedroom.

Mark rushed out of the loft, he decided to go the life café before he started filming. When he reached the café he sat at the nearest table, Eddie one of their favorite waiters came over.

" Let me guess…you want a slice of toast and herbal tea?" Eddie said grinning down at Mark.

Mark nodded and Eddie walked off.

( in Joanne's car)

Joanne and Maureen were driving on highway in complete silence. The only thing you could was Maureen popping her gum, that was irritating Joanne.

"Could you please stop?" Joanne said in a stern voice.

"What if I don't want to?" Maureen replied back childishly.

Joanne took a deep breath trying not to snap, but Maureen continued to popping her gum.

" MAUREEN! I AM SEROIUS STOP!"

Maureen rolled her eyes and stopped popping.

" Thank you." Joanne said quietly.

"Are we there yet?"

" No, we'll be there in an hour."

"Are we there yet?"

"Maureen, I already told you no."

" Are we there yet?"

" Maureen.."

" Are we there yet?"

"No.."

" Are we there yet?"

Joanne pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Why are you so nervous?" Joanne asked in harsh tone.

"I'm not nervous." Maureen snapped back.

" Yes you are."

" I AM NOT." Maureen whined.

" every time you get nervous, you always act like this."

" Like what?"

" LIKE YOU'RE A KID WHO NEEDS TO BE MEDICATED." Joanne said being honest.

" I'm sorry, you know I didn't want to come."

" I thought you said you were ok with going to my parents house? Joanne said in a frustrated and confused voice. Joanne continued." I quote ' I'm Maureen Johnson I can handle anything….even my soon to be mother in law.' that's what you said." Joanne was getting furious.

" Can I drive?"

" Maureen, we are in the middle of a very important conversation." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

" It would help me fill better if I just drove." Maureen said being serious.

" Ok." Joanne said defeated.

_What am I doing letting her drive?_

_S_he thought as they traded sets.

_10:45am eastern standard time._

( at the life)

A girl walked up to Mark's table and handed him his order.

" Sorry about the wait. Hi, I'm Kate. Eddie had an emergency and had to leave…"

She continued talking. Mark just looked at her not even saying a word.

_God she is beautiful._

He thought to himself, he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar." he said.

"You do too." she said looking at him puzzled.

"Your the girl who came to my apartment a while ago when we the power was out." Mark said excitedly

" Yeah!"

"When is your shift over?"

"In 20 minutes, are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

_Please… Please…please_ _say you are._

She thought to herself. Mark blushed.

" Yeah, I am."

"Sure."

_12am eastern standard time._

Roger walked in the loft to find Mimi sitting at the kitchen counter reading a cook book.

"Dammit Mimi, that's all you've been doing is reading those cook books." Roger complained.

Mimi stood up from her set and walked over to him.

" Do I complain every time you have that guitar in your hands ? NO! Do I complain when you are trying to write a song? NO! so leave me the hell alone about my new hobby." she said hitting his arm playfully.

"I thought dancing was your hobby?"

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You CAN have more then one hobby Roger." she said talking to him like a dummy.

Before she could pick up the book again Roger picked her and they headed for the bedroom. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" Fuck." Roger said as he walked to the door . ( I have to inform you that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers)

When he opened the door to reveal a very happy Benny.

"Oh shit!" Roger said as he ran in the bedroom .

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked

"Benny"

"Oh, your boyfriends here. Why are you putting on cloths? don't you want to look sexy for him?" Mimi said with an evil grin.

She fixed her cloths and walked out.

"Is Roger ok?" Benny said in a concerned voice.

" Yeah, he just forgot to take his AZT." she lied trying not to fall out on the floor laughing.

Roger walked out wearing a turtle neck covered with a sweatshirt and sweat pants. It only made it harder for Mimi not to bust out laughing.

" What do you want Benny?" Roger sounding more pissed then ever.

"I wanted to invite you all to a costume party I'm having on New years eve."

He handed them an invitation.

" Thanks." Mimi said.

" How have you been?" Benny asking professionally.

" Oh, I'm.."

Benny interrupted Mimi.

" I was talking to Roger." He said trying to be nice.

Mimi stopped breathing. This whole crush on Roger was getting to serious.

" Its none of your damn business, now leave." Roger said without any expression on his face.

Benny kindly walked out without saying a word. Mimi turned around and looked at him.

" What?"

" He really likes you Roger."

" I don't want to talk about this." Roger said sitting in the brown chair.

" I'm just saying that its really noticeable now." she said sitting on his lap.

Mickey walked in.

" Roger? What the hell are you wearing?" she said laughing.

"Benny came over." Mimi said smiling.

"When do I get to meet your boyfriend Roger?"

The two girls both started laughing hysterically.

" Ha, ha, ha very funny." he said sarcastically.

( at the Jefferson's)

Maureen drove down the street Joanne's parents house was singing the Jefferson's theme song.

"Do you have to sing that every time we come down here?" Joanne said laughing.

"Of course pookie… we're here!" Maureen said cheerfully.

Joanne rang the door bell and her dad answered the door.

"Hey pumpkin!" her dad said giving her a hug.

"Maureen, how are you sweetie." he said giving her a bear hug.

Johannes dad has always excepted Maureen and treats her like she's one of his own. Johannes mom walked in with an evil smirk on her face. Joanne's mom hates Maureen with a passion and shows no respect to her.

"Hi, mom." Joanne in a non enthusiastic tone.

" Hi, Joanne."

Joanne's mom walked back in the living room and Joanne rolled her eyes.

" I have to use the bathroom." Maureen said sounding hurt.

Joanne went walked with her.

(in Los Angelo's)

_4pm eastern standard time_

Collins walked in the condo with a wide simile upon his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Angel said walking up to him giving him a kiss.

"Guess."

" What is it?"

"Guess."

"Collins you know I cant stand this game, Mimi always plays it and its annoying." Angel said whining.

"Ok, NYU called, they want me to come back, their giving me my own class were I discuss AIDS and how to get your self healthy and how to prevent from getting as much as possible." Collins said with joy.

"THAT'S GREAT TOMMY!" Angel said jumping in his arms.

Angel got to work on finding an office in New York. They decided to wait and tell the others when they got home.

( At the Jefferson's)

When Maureen and Joanne reached the bathroom they went in to talk.

" I have a bad feeling about this visit." Maureen said in a very serious voice.

" I know how you feel." Joanne said in another duel tone

Maureen's face lit up.

" Are you serious pookie." Maureen said excited.

Joanne shook her head.

" Ok, here's the plan, we're going to stay here tonight for dinner and in the morning we will go home as early as you want." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

Maureen gave Joanne a passionate kiss.

" You know what I want to do now?" Maureen said in a seductive whisper.

"NO MAUREEN" Joanne said sternly. " We can do that later." Joanne said with a smile.

Maureen let go of Joanne's shirt and put on a pout as they walked out of the bathroom.

Joanne's dad walked up to them.

" Pumpkin, your mother and I have to run to the office and finish some papers, we wont be back until eight tonight. You girls are welcomed to do whatever you want."

"Dad I'm not 16." Joanne said giving her dad a hug.

"And I am sorry about how my wife's behavior, I'll make sure I have a long talk with her."

"Thank you Mr. Jefferson." Maureen sad happily.

" What have I told you? Call me Isaac." Mr. Jefferson said leaving.

As soon as the door slammed Maureen dragged Joanne upstairs.

(at the loft)

_8pm eastern standard time._

Mickey walked out of her room to find Mimi reading a cook book.

" Ok hermana, you need a break." Mickey said snatching the book out of Mimi's hands and throwing it across the room. " Rogers at work and Mark is God knows where, its just you and me."

Mickey walked to the kitchen looking through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Mimi said walking over to the kitchen.

"Something we should have done last night….get drunk." Mickey said with a smile.

" Your not good at holding your alcohol, you always throw it back up."

"That's when I was 12 Mimi….here take these." Mickey said giving her one bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka.

They walked back in the living room and sat the drinks on the counter. The table was filled with a bottle of vodka, rum, and 12 bottles of beer.

_Voice: Hello again._

_Me: What do you want?_

_Voice: what's going to happen in the next chapter._

_Me: ok, I guess I'll tell you._

_Voice: YES!_

_Me: Roger is gong to find Mimi and Mickey super drunk listening to Michael Jackson's greatest hits, Marks going to come home at 9 o'clock the next morning, Joanne has a heart to heart talk with her mom, and the group goes to the life for dinner._

_Voice: COOL!_

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R no flamers. I'm loving all the cool reviews, THANKS A BUNCH!


	8. I Need A Muzzle

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RENT or the American Pie line…AWW MAN

CHAPTER 7: I need a muzzle.

_Voice: excuse me?_

_Me: Someone kill me now._

_Voice: I just have one question._

_Me: talk._

_Voice: You teach?_

_Me: Yeah, I teach computer…. HEY! You tricked me. don't do that again._

_Voice: America_

_Me: America…STOP!_

_Voice: what's the time?_

_Me: Well its gotta be close to midnight, my body….VOICE, STOP!_

_Voice: continue._

( at the Jefferson's)

_8pm eastern standard time._

The dinning room table was filled with, turkey, ham, mac and cheese, sweet potato's, green, mashed potatoes , and cranberries. The room was silent and a bit uncomfortable for the four of them. Maureen broke the silence.

"So Gina, how are you doing?" Maureen said a bit tense.

"First of all its MRS. Jefferson and second I was doing good until the day my daughter brought a mess in my house in my house." Mrs. Jefferson said pointing to Maureen.

Maureen ran upstairs and grabbed her bags heading for the front door. Before Joanne could stop her Maureen was already in the car sitting in the drivers set. She turned to her mother.

"Do you love me mom?" Joanne said looking her mother dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" Joanne said in a pissed of voice.

"Yes honey."

"Then why cant you be happy that I'm happy."

"Your not happy with her, she just makes your life worse."

Joanne ran upstairs and grabbed her bag. When she came down her mom stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home… Call me when you aren't such an evil witch anymore."

Joanne walked out the door and got in the car.

(At the loft)

_2am eastern standard time._

The loft was blasting thriller in its speakers and Mimi and Mickey were dancing off beat. Mickey did a turn and fell on her butt, Mimi sat beside her.

"I wish Angel was here." Mimi said in quite voice.

"Me too remember that party we went to and Angel beat up that skinhead that was messing with her?" Mickey said giggling.

"Yeah and after she kicked his ass she said ' I'm more of man that you will ever be and more of a women then you'll ever get.' that was classic."

They started laughing hysterically.

" Hey one time in band I.." Mimi interrupted.

"You were in band camp?" Mimi said laughing.

" Yeah."

"Your such a fucking geek."

"Hey, it was uncle Rico's idea." Mickey said sounding embarrassed.

" Oh I see."

"Anyway I stuck a flute up my.."

Before Mickey could finish Roger slide the loft door open. Mimi ran over to him and jumped on him and she fell on her back.

" Shit." Mimi said getting off the floor.

"Your drunk." Roger said raising his eye brow at her.

"Ding, Ding, Ding… that's the correct answer, You win a free pass to Disneyland ." Mickey said sounding like a game show host.

" I'm going to bed I cant handle the two of you." Roger said going to his room.

The two sisters laughed and started dancing again.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

"Maureen say something baby" Joanne pleaded as they walked in their apartment. Maureen walked straight to their bedroom. Joanne went to the phone and dialed the lofts number.

"Hello this is the steamy sex line, we can make all your dreams come true." Mickey said in her flirtiest voice.

"Mickey this is Joanne can you and Mimi come over, I need to talk to you all about something." Joanne said seriously.

" HEY MIMI, JASSMINE WANTS US TO COME OVER…..JASSMINE."

"It's Joanne." Joanne said annoyed.

" SORRY, JOANNE WANTS TO KNOW IF WE CAN COME OVER..Joanne is that you?" Mickey said confused.

"yes."

"Can you come over here because Mimi's in the bathroom throwing up all this good liquor." Mickey said giggling like a little baby.

"You know what? Just me meet for lunch at the life at 12:45." Joanne said and hung up the phone.

She turned around and saw Maureen sitting on the kitchen table. Joanne walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

_November 27th 8am eastern standard time._

(at kates house)

Mark woke up with his hands still wrapped around kates waist just like the night before, he released his grip, got out off bed, and put his cloths on. When he sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on he felt kates hands on his shoulders.

"Your leaving already?" She said pouting.

"I wish I could but…"

Kate's hands ran threw his blonde hair smoothly and he made moaned.

"I can stay thirty more minutes." Mark said putting his hand on hers.

"Mmmmhmm." she said kissing his ear lope.

He turned around and pinned his body on top of hers.

(at the loft)

Roger walked out of the bathroom and decided to wake Mark up in a special way, he went in the freezer and filled the bowl with ice, then he busted the door open and to his surprise the bed was empty. Roger dropped the ice and ran in the bedroom to wake up Mimi.

" Mimi, wake up." Roger said in a whisper.

She jumped up quickly.

"SHIT ROGER YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM. MY FUCKING HEAD IS KILLING ME."

"Ah, Mimi. You're the only one screaming." Roger said raising his eye brows.

"What do you want?"

"Marks missing."

"OH MY GOD."

She got out of bed and quickly put her cloths on. Roger went in Mickey's room and woke her up. She started screaming and threw her skateboard at him, he let out a painful scream.

"What the hell happened?" Mimi said as she walked in Mickey's room.

"SHE THREW HER SKATEBOARD AT MY HEAD."

Mimi started laughing.

"Sorry Roger, I didn't know who you were." Mickey said getting up. "What's the emergency?"

"Marks missing." they said in unison.

Roger called Maureen and Joanne to come over.

_8:45am eastern standard time._

Maureen busted through the loft door.

"WHERES POOKIE?" she demand. Joanne shut the door hard behind her.

"FUCK!" Mimi and Mickey said touching their heads.

"I had a feeling last night that you girls would pay." Joanne said laughing.

"How did you know about last night and how when did you two get in town?" Mimi said laying her head on Rogers lap.

"Long story, to make it short I called you last night to ask you two to meet up for lunch this afternoon. I could tell you all were drunk when Mickey called me Jassmine." Joanne said looking at Mickey.

" I don't remember anything from last night." Mickey said putting her sun glasses on.

"I remember throwing up."

"That's right, it was after I told you what I did with that flute."

"Are you talking about what I think your talking about." Maureen said sitting next to Mickey with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah." Mickey said a little embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD, I did that in band camp when I was 13. Do you know the trick with the guitar stand?"

"No." Mickey said getting a little more interested.

"Oh yeah, Roger and I tried that one." Mimi said

"MIMI!" roger face was pinkish red.

" I tried to get Jo-Jo to do the that one, but she wouldn't."

" Ok, that's enough, now when did you last see Mark?" Joanne said getting down to business.

" Mickey and I last saw him yesterday morning." said Mimi.

"I saw him last when he got caught mas.."

Before Roger could finish the loft door swung open to Mark humming a song.

"Hey guys." he said smile ear to ear. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"YOU GOT LAID!" they all said excitingly. Mark blushed.

He went for his room , but Maureen yanked him back.

"What was her name?" Mimi said smiling.

"What kind of job does she have?" Joanne asked.

"Is she nice?" Mickey asked next.

"Or is she a bitch?" Roger added.

"Screw that is she hot?" Maureen asked straight up.

Everyone gave her the shut the hell up look. Mickey decided to change the subject when she saw hoe nervous Mark looked.

" Oh, I forgot today was thanksgiving." Mickey said going in the kitchen.

" We don't have any food here." Mark said fixing his camera.

"Hey, lets go to the Kink Club." Maureen said getting up.

"NO HELL NO." Joanne said in a stern voice.

"Your still mad about that Pookie? Come on." Maureen said putting on a pout.

_10pm eastern standard time._

(at the kink club)

The club was flashing with neon lights, bumping music, and woman in costumes in cages. The gang including Kate found a table.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Mimi said putting her jacket on her chair.

"I'll go with you." Roger volunteered.

Maureen, Joanne, and Mickey headed for the dance floor. Mark and Kate cuddled at the table.

"You look beautiful tonight." Mark said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you. Handsome." she faced him and gave him a passionate kiss.

(on the dance floor)

Mickey was dancing in between Joanne and Maureen and the three of them were watching Mark and Kate.

"Do you think there moving to fast?" Mickey said spinning Joanne around.

" I was thinking the same thing." said Joanne.

"I don't like her." Maureen said rudely.

Joanne and Mickey looked at her.

"Why?" Joanne asked.

"I don't trust her, she's to…to…" Maureen couldn't find the word.

"Nice…sweet…like a guys dream come true?" Mickey finished.

"Yeah, she's to perfect."

"Maureen don't you dare try anything funny." Joanne said pointing her finger at Maureen.

"I wont Pookie."

" I'm going back to the table." Joanne said.

Maureen followed her. When they got to the table Mimi and Roger were talking to Kate and Mark.

"I go to undo the handcuffs and it's the wrong key. I was standing there for about 30 minutes stuck to a chair topless." Mimi was explaining what the first night she used handcuffs at the cat scratch club.

"I auditioned to be a stripper once." Kate told them.

"Oh, really?" Maureen asked, she turned to Joanne and whispered " That's one point for little Katie's dirty secrets." Joanne just looked at her and shook her head.

Mickey walked over to the group looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked in concern.

"I just got hit on by this chick in rubber." Mickey said sitting at the table.

"She still works here?" Maureen asked rather shocked.

"You know her?" Mickey sad taking a swig of her beer.

"Yeah she knows her alright." Joanne said giving Maureen a look.

"Pookie I've changed. when was the last time I flirted with someone?"

"Last Christmas when we were looking for Mimi and you were flirting with the guy who plays the trumpet. Remember you stuffed the flyer down your shirt for him to get it?" Joanne said dryly.

" With the amount of time Mo takes up to flirt and the amount of time Joanne takes up fussing at Mo, no wonder you guys took so long finding me." Mimi joked.

Everyone laughed. Its good that they can all joke about that night now, it brings them closer, but it still made Roger a little uncomfortable.

A/N: I know it kind of sounds like its over, but baby this story is far from over, we still need the drama don't we? LOL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	9. ROPE!

A/N: chapter eight is set a month later just so we can get to the good stuff by chapter 10 LOL! This chapter is full of surprises.

Disclaimer : I don't own Rent….great fuck.

CHAPTER 8: ROPE!

These past few weeks have great for the bohemians. Mark and Kate are very serious. Maureen still doesn't trust her and her and Mickey meet up every Wednesday on the roof to discuss Kate. Mickey has become close friends with Mark and every morning around 8:30am she goes with him while he films, she also works as Joanne's assistant and gets paid a very impressive amount. Mimi and Roger have been doing great, the only problem is Mimi has been getting sick every morning and its starting to worry Roger. Maureen is getting read for her big protest on McDonald's and is going to start remodeling her performance space after the protest. Angel and Collin have secretly moved in there loft on 16th street.

_December 20th 7: 35am eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

Mickey walked out of her room and saw Mark sitting at the kitchen table messing with his camera, she put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Its funny how I play this game every morning and I still don't know who it is." Mark said sarcastically.

She laughed removed her hands and sat across from him.

"So what are your plans today?" she said watching him.

"Lets see….I have to be at work by 11 , by one Kate and I are going to have lunch , and I 'm going to go film some more after work."

A guy came out of Mickey's room and walked up to her.

" Will I see you tonight?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Around eight?"

"Ok, bye." she kissed him on the lips.

Mark looked at them the whole time they were kissing with a glare on his face, he started making loud noises with his feet and camera. Mickey and the guy looked at him.

"Bye baby." he said as he walked out and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Mark demanded.

"That's Chris my boyfriend I've been seeing for a few weeks now and what the hell is your problem?" she said confused.

"Nothing." Mark got and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To film."

"Aren't you going to wait for me?"

"I'm going to get through with it." Mark walked out of the door.

"Thats was weird." Mickey said to herself.

_9am eastern standard time._

Mimi busted out of her bedroom and ran straight to the bathroom. Roger came out next.

"I'm worried about her." he said fixing his coffee.

"I think…" Mickey stopped herself.

"Think what?" Roger pleaded.

"Nothing never mind."

"Aren't you suppose to be with Mark?" Roger said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but he left without me." Mickey said disappointed.

"Thats weird."Roger said

"Its weird."

"Fucking weird."

Mickey gave him a funny look and started laughing.

The phone rang.

_Ssssspppppeeeeaaakkk: Hey Mickey its me Joanne come on down so we're not late for work._

( down stairs)

"Can I drive?" Mickey said nicely.

"What?"

"C-A-N I D-R-I-V-E" Mickey repeated.

"I'm not stupid Mickey, I went to Harvard." Joanne said smiling.

She threw the keys to Mickey.

"You just had to brag didn't you ' Miss Ivory League'" Mickey said as she got in the drivers set.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again….Mo is a bad influence on you."

"You know you love it" Mickey put on a cheesy smile.

"Drive."

( at the life)

_1pm eastern standard time._

"Mark, I have some big news for you." Kate said getting excited.

"Are you pregnant?" Mark asked scared.

_Please don't be its just to soon, I'm not ready to be a dad._

Mark thought to himself

"NO! I've been taking birth control. I got the promotion!"

_YES!_

"Good…. I have something to tell you." Mark said getting out his camera. " I finished my documentary."

"That's great honey….is this your last one?"

"NO! I'll be doing docs for the rest of my life, hell this camera is my life." Mark said with pride.

"Do you honestly want to waste your life on that thing…..you could get a better job or why don't you try going to school again?"

Mark looked at her, her smile said everything and he loves her to death.

"I guess I could put the camera down for a while."

"Thank you, here hand it to me I'll keep it for you so you don't try to use it." Kate said with a perfect smile.

Mark hesitated at first, but handed it to her and she out it in her purse. Maureen, Joanne and Mickey watched the whole thing stunned.

"That bitch." Maureen said in a harsh voice.

"This is just fucking disturbing." Mickey added

"Is that Mark? Mark Cohen? Pookie number one." Joanne asked in shock.

"No, your pookie number one, he's pookie number two." Maureen clearfield.

"Who can we talk to about this?" asked Mickey.

"Roger." Joanne and Maureen said in unison.

(at the loft)

"OWWW…SHIT MIMI YOU DON'T HAVE TO BIT ME." Roger said pulling Mimi out of the loft as she refused to go to the doctor.

Benny came up the stairs and heard the couple fighting.

"Is everything ok?" Benny said concerned.

"Yeah, peachy Benny." Roger said in an angry voice. " Hold her while I get a ban aid for my hand."

Benny reached for Mimi's arm and she snatched away.

"You touch me and I will throw you down the stairs." she said in a evil voice.

"Ok then." he said backing away.

Roger came out and locked the loft door.

"What.."

Benny cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"I just came by to make sure you all were attending the costume party."

"Yeah now go." Roger said rudely.

"Goodbye." Benny said going down the stairs.

(on the street)

Roger and Mimi walked to the clinic.

"Why do I have to go?" Mimi whined.

"Because you've been throwing up A LOT." Roger informed his wife.

The doctor told Mimi that she was pregnant and gave her prescription for 4 different pills to make sure the baby isn't going to be HIV positive , but there's an 85 chance the baby will be positive. The medications will cut it down to a 70 chance.

_December 21st 10 am eastern standard time_

Mark sat on the couch looking at his hands.

_I cant believe I gave Kate my camera. My camera is my heart, my lungs, my stomach, the air I breath. Sometimes words cant explain how much I love my camera. I've had it since I was 13. How can I not live without it? Damn, I'm losing my mind right now. Maybe I should go get it? No, I cant its either Kate or camera and I love Kate to death._

"MARK, MARK?" Mimi yelled.

"Oh sorry." Mark said getting out of his zone.

"Where's your camera at?"

"Kate has it."

"Why?" Mimi asked sitting beside him.

"She thinks it wont get me anywhere and decided to get it out of my hands for a while." Mark said sadly.

_That bitch._

Mimi thought to herself.

"Mark if she really loves you, she would respect your hobby, not just your hobby that damn thing is a part of you and if she cant except your camera then she cant except you. Mimi said.

"Kate is my life and I will do anything to make her happy Mimi." Mark said in a frustrated tone.

The way Mark was acting began to scare Mimi, he started kicking boxes around and throwing things. Roger came out of the bathroom from shaving.

"What's the problem?" asked Roger.

"EVERYTHING ROGER. I'M STUCK BETWEEN THE WOMEN I LOVE AND MY MOST VALUABLE PROPERTY." Mark yelled, his voice became more anger.

Mark stormed out of the loft and Mimi explained to Roger what was happening.

_12pm eastern standard time._

(Joanne's office)

Mickey quietly walked in Joanne's office as she talked on the phone.

"Yes…..I want the Reynolds files to be sent to me ASAP or your SOL…..thank you goodbye." Joanne hung up the phone. "Hey Mick, what do you have for me?"

"Where do I start? Hmmm. Roger called around 10:30 telling me Mark went ballistic on him and Mimi and wants to schedule a family meeting."

"Why did he go off?" Joanne not worried.

"You know what happened yesterday? It turns out we didn't hear all of it."

"What else is there?"

"The bitch wants him to choose between her and the camera."

Joanne's jaw dropped.

"NO!"

"Yes, I have to meet Mo at 4 and the meeting is at 8.…oh and Roger also said there was a surprise tonight and to bring paper cups?" Mickey said confused. "Why bring paper cups?"

"I think I know why." Joanne said with a smirk on her face

_4:35pm eastern standard time._

Mickey was waiting on the roof when a person came through the door wearing a black jacket with a hood over their head, black sun glasses, black shoes, and tight black jeans.

"Mickey its me." the voice whispered.

"MAUREEN? What the hell are you wearing?" Mickey gave her the you need to be put away look.

"Hush lets keep it to a whisper." Maureen whispered again.

Maureen threw here a bag.

"What's in here?" Mickey whispered.

"Your disguise." Maureen snickered.

"Is Joanne informed that the love of her life is a complete psycho?"

"That's what turned her on when we first met honey." Maureen said with her diva attitude.

Mickey put the cloths on.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Breaking into Kate's house and getting Pookie's camera."

"You have got to be out of your mind. I cant go to jail. Are you high?" Mickey said a bit louder.

"Keep your voice down' now here is a lay out of her apartment."

Maureen unrolled a blueprint. Mickey's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Mo, you out of your fucking mind."

" You know you look just like your sister when you make that face. I rememberwhen Jo-Jo and I first attempted to have a commi…"

Mickey cut her off.

"We can have story time later Mo lets just get this over with."

"I knew you would come through." Maureen said smiling.

"This is for the man we love." Mickey mumbled.

"Did I just hear you say you loved him?"

"NO!"

"Mickey and Mark sitting in a tree.."

Mickey cut her off again when she was looking through the bag.

"Ah Mo, WHY IS THERE A GUN IN THIS BAG?" Mickey asked getting worried.

Maureen simply said "For protection you never know when things will get ugly."

Mickey shook her head.

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. don't you think that Kate is a bitch. LOL. I hope you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flamers.


	10. Who Do You Think You Are?

A/N: DRAMA ALERT ! DRAMA ALERT! Things will be getting nasty (evil laugh). Hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 9: who do you think you are?

(kates apartment)

Maureen and Mickey slid through the window quietly and tiptoed around.

"You check the living room and I'll check the bedroom." Maureen whispered.

Maureen ran in the bedroom and looked through the dressers. The top drawer was all thongs and the drawer at the bottom was all condoms. Mickey walked in the bedroom and looked at the dresser.

"That's a lot of rubber isn't it?" asked Maureen.

"I have a plan."

Maureen and Mickey took the condoms and blew them up like balloons and threw the wrappers on the floor and glued some to the walls.

10 minutes later.

"This place looks like an orgy gone bad." Maureen said laughing.

Mickey went to the kitchen and got a Pepsi. Maureen opened a the file cabinet by the desk and there it was.

"I FOUND IT!" Maureen said jumping up and down.

The two women jumped up and down dancing until they heard a keys rattling.

"Oh shit."

They ran to the window , but a hand grabbed Mickey's leg and pulled her to the floor. When Mickey turned around it was Kate. Then Kate tackled Maureen to the floor. Mickey got up to pull Kate off of Maureen and Kate sprayed mace in Mickey's face knocking her back down on the floor.

(NYPD)

Maureen and Mickey looked like they were attacked by WWE wrestlers, Mickey's eyes were red and Maureen had busted lip and a cut on her right brow.

"Alright ladies you each get one phone call." said the officer unlocking the cell.

When they reached the phone they looked at each other.

"Will you call Joanne for me?" Maureen asked innocently.

"NO , you call her. If I have the guts to listen to Mimi curse me out in Spanish the whole conversation, you can handle Joanne's mouth."

"But Joanne gives me that look I hate." Maureen whined.

"You mean this look." Mickey said giving Maureen an example.

"STOP, I'll do it…shit." Maureen complained.

"Ok, I'll go first." Mickey said dialing the number. "Hello?….Roger thank God you answered the phone…. don't tell Mimi, but Maureen and I are downtown….calm down….NO, DON'T GIVE HER THE PHO- hi sis, what's up?

Maureen rolled her eyes.

" Mo and I are downtown…well, we kind of got arrested( pulls the phone away from her ear)…WILL YOU STOP I CANT UNDERSTAND HALF OF WHAT YOUR SAYING…..I AM NOT AN IDIOT……MO'S GETTING READY TO CALL JOANNE RIGHT NOW…….YEAH RIGHT….YOU CANT GROUND ME I'M TURNING 18 IN A MONTH." Mickey slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Ok, its my turn." Maureen said as she dial Joanne's work number." Hi pookie." Maureen said in a seductive voice.

"Oh lord." Mickey said rolling her eyes. Maureen glared at her and continued in her seductive tone.

"Are you busy?…….how much do you love me?…….good because Mickey and I are downtown and we need a lawyer….Hello?…Hello?" Maureen slammed the phone down.

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" Maureen said pissed.

"You were lucky." Mickey snorted. " I had a complete Spanish lesson in 2 minutes."

(at the loft)

Collins and Angel swung the loft door open.

"WE BACK BITCHES!" Collins yelled.

Both of their smiles dropped when they saw Mimi cursing in Spanish on the phone. Roger came out of the bedroom with his coat on carrying Mimi's.

"Hey, Thomas." Roger said with relief.

The two men hugged.

"Miss Angel." Roger said kissing her on the cheek.

"What's wrong with my chica?" Angel asked worried.

Roger sighed

"Maureen and Mickey just got arrested."

"WHAT!" they said in unison. "Man o Man." Collins said shaking his head.

Mimi got off the phone and hugged Angel and Collins.

"Thank God you're here." Mimi said Hugging Angel again.

"Don't worry, we'll get our bitches out of there." Angel said with a smile

Roger and Collins walked over the them.

"Joanne just called and told us she's going downtown right now."

"Why don't we go down there then?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jo will need some help with those girls." Collins said as they left the loft.

(NYPD)

_6pm eastern standard time._

"THE CHARGES THAT COULD HELD AGAINST YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING, VANDALISM, AND.." Joanne to a deep breath. " POSSION OF AN UNLICESED GUN THAT WAS LOADED WITH ONE BULLET." Joanne said in furious harsh tone.

"What were you going to do with one bullet?" Mickey asked Maureen.

Maureen had her head down not saying a word.

"I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS….WHAT WAS ON YOUR MINDS?" Joanne asked.

There was silence

"ANSWER ME." Joanne demanded.

"We wanted to get Marks camera back." Maureen said.

"Wait, you broke into Kate's apartment?" Joanne asked making her tone softer.

They shook their heads. Joanne started laughing.

"Pookie? Are you ok?" Maureen asked rather scared.

"We don't have to worry about anything, Kate wont press charges."

"She wont?" Mickey asked with a smile on her face.

"Mark wouldn't let his friends go to jail." Joanne insured them.

Roger, Mimi, Angel, and Collins stormed through the police depart and went straight to where Maureen and Mickey were.

"ANGEL!" Mickey said running up to her.

"Hey chica." Angel said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sit down." Mimi told Mickey in a violent tone.

Everyone sat down as fast as they could.

"I was talking to Mickey."

Before Mimi could say anything Maureen cut in.

"Mimi.." Maureen walked up to her. " Don't jump in Mickey's ass it was my idea to break in Kate's apartment."

"Wait, you broke in Kate's apartment?" Roger asked laughing.

"Yeah and all we have to do is wait for Kate to arrive and see if she wants to press charges or not." Joanne told the group.

"What happened to your eyes Mickey? There red." Mimi said looking at her sister.

"That bitch sprayed half the can of mace in my face."

"Oh shit." they all said in unison.

"You must be Thomas Collins?" Mickey asked changing the subject.

"You must be Mickey, the one who does the trick with the flute.?" Collins said smiling.

"I see Angel told you my dirty little secret." Mickey said glaring at her.

"No, I told him a different version." Angel said whispering in Mickey's ear.

"Thank you." Mickey whispered back.

( meeting room)

Mark and Kate came in with Kate's lawyer and sat across from Joanne, Maureen, ad Mickey.

"Miss. Gates would you like to press charges?" Her lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"WHAT!" Mark, Mickey, Joanne, and Maureen said.

"Katie sweetie can I talk to you?" Mark asked pulling her aside.

( outside the meeting room)

"Does anyone have a cigarette?" Mimi asked sitting on Rogers lap.

Collins handed her one and Roger smacked it out of her hand.

"Honey are you ok?" Angel asked Roger looking at him funny.

"Yeah, Meems told me that she was going to stop and I'm supporting her."

Collins laughed.

"Maureen arrested, Marks crazy ass girlfriend, and Mimi quit smoking. Damn things have changed." Collins said.

( in the meeting room)

"Kate you cant do that. Maureen and Mickey are like family to me. make them clean up your house and do whatever you want, but don't send them to jail." Mark pleaded.

"Excuse me? Maureen Johnson is no ones slave." Maureen said in her diva tone.

Everyone in the room glared at her.

"Ok, I wont press charges." Kate said with a smirk.

The next day Mickey and Maureen cleaned up all of her apartment.

_December 23rd 11am eastern standard time._

Roger was strumming his guitarwhen he saw Mark exit of his room with a box.

"Mark? What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out." Mark replied not looking at his best friend.

"What?" Roger said looking confused.

"Kate and I want to take things to the next level." Mark said carrying the box out of the loft.

Collins and Angel walked in minutes later.

"TODAY FOR YOU TOMMROW FOR ME!" Angel sang.

"You hungry man?" Collins asked sitting a loaf of bread and a pack of turkey on the table. Angel made 6 sandwiches. Mickey and Mimi came out of Mickey's room.

"You're an angel." Mimi said grabbing a sandwich stuffing it in her mouth.

"That's my name." Angel said with a smile.

Roger looked at Mimi who had mayo on the side of her mouth.

"You look sexy when you attack food." Roger complemented.

She wiped her mouth.

"You know you love it." she said winking at him. "Who's going to eat that last sandwich?"

"Mark." Collins said.

"Mark doesn't live here anymore." Roger said strumming his guitar again.

"Don't tell me he moved in with that maniac?" asked Mickey.

"Maniac is not the word honey, there is no word for that girl, she's spaced out." Angel said twirling her finger around.

The group laughed.

"Anyway." Roger continued. " He said that they want to take it to the next level."

"No, she wants to take it to the next level not him ,that bitch has him on a leash so tight his eyes are bulging out of his scrawny little head." Collins added.

"Bitch." Mickey mumbled " I cant believe her, I'm glad Mo and I are done cleaning her apartment, we had to watch them make out on her ..oh excuse, "THEIR" couch all day." Mickey complained.

"She has turned Mark into a pussy." Mimi said eating.

"How many sandwiches have you had so far?" Angel asked.

"Three."

"Someone's got an appetite." Collins implied.

They were interrupted by Maureen banging on the window. Rogers went to open it.

"Why do I find myself asking so many questions lately?" He said helping in the loft.

"I just heard Mark and Kate talking." Maureen said in a sneaky voice.

"Details, details Angel said.

"Mark is moving out."

"We know." The bohemians said in a annoyed tone.

"Do you know why?" Maureen said sitting on the table.

"Mark said the two of them wanted to take the next level." Roger said.

"No No No." Maureen said in an angry voice. " Little miss bitch wants him to chose to between us and her."

Everyone's face dropped and they sat down in silence.

"Mark and I have known each other since the 2nd grade……. This isn't like him." Roger said tearing up a little. Mimi put her arm around him to comfort him .

"What is wrong with that boy?" Collins said frustrated. "Its likes he's turning into.." they all looked at each other.

"BENNY!"

A/N: You heard them Mark is turning into a sale out. What will happen next? Will Mark come back to his Bohemian family? How will Mimi and Roger break the news to the rest of the group? What is Mickey's secret? Find out in the next chapter of WHAT YOU OWN! PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Walking Through Fire Without A Burn

A/N: This chapter will include a protest, a dead cat, and song and dance. Sound good?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent…..(shaking head in disappointment)

Warning: La Vie boheme will remixed LOL!

CHAPTER 10: walking through fire without a burn

_December 24th 2pm eastern standard time._

No one has seen or heard from Mark in more then 24 hours. Everyone is freaked by his fast transition.

(At Maureen's performance space)

"Pookie I said to make the music louder." Maureen whined.

"Maureen, if I make it louder anymore everyone will be deaf by the end of the protest." Joanne said in a frustrated tone trying to fix the microphone.

"Dammit, theses microphones always give me hell. I wish Mark was hear to help me." Joanne said.

"Maybe I can help." Collins asked as he entered the performance space.

"Hey, Collins." the women greeted him.

"Where's Angel?" Joanne asked stepping of stage.

"Her, Mimi, and Mickey went shopping. They said they wanted to make heads turn tonight." Collins said laughing.

"I can't believe they went without me." Maureen sounded disappointed.

"This is your protest, so you have to be here to help." Joanne corrected.

(at the mall)

" Does this skirt make me look fat?" Angel asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Chica, nothing makes you look fat, I'm the one who has to worry about that problem." Mimi said dryly.

"Why?" Angel and Mickey asked looking at her with suspicion.

"I've been eating a lot lately." Mimi said trying not to give them a clue.

"How does this look." Mickey asked stepping out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a light brown sweater with black checkers , a black hat tilted to the side, and ripped jeans.

"Girlfriend you are the shit." Angel said giving her a high five.

Angel went in the dressing room next and came out wearing an orange top with red flower and a yellow skirt with white and green tights.

"SEXY!" Mimi said twirling Angel around.

Angel and Mickey went in the dressing room and changed cloths.

"Now we have to find you something." Angel said coming out of the dressing room.

"I cant find anything."Mimi said sitting on a stool.

Mickey and Angel gasped

"What? Are you sick? Your Mimi Marquez-Davis. You make fishnets sexier then Gucci,and not to mention your best friend is a fashion goddess." Mickey said looking at her sister.

"I'm touched by you complement Shelly (Angels nickname she gave Mickey)" Angel said. " She's right, what's wrong honey?"

Mimi sighed.

"Roger and I were going to wait and tell everyone tonight at life café after Maureen's show….I'm pregnant.

Angel and Mickey screamed so loud the customers in the store turned and looked at them.

"Leave us alone, we're about to become aunts." Angel told the rest of the store.

Everyone clapped and went back to shopping.

( in the parking lot)

"Can I drive?" Mickey asked innocently.

"Yeah, but if I find one scratch on my new BMW I will personally kick your ass." Angel joked getting in the passengers seat.

"Rich ass." Mimi teased while getting in the back seat.

Angel brushed her shoulder off. When they reached the Corner of 11th and B their argument on what was going to happen on Days Of Our Lives was interpreted by a thump and a meow. Mickey pulled the car over and saw a gray cat balled up in the middle of the road.

"OH GOD!" they yelled.

The three friends ran over to the cat.

"Its not breathing." Mimi said with her hand over her month.

Silence came over them, then Angel and Mimi started laughing.

"Whats so funny? I just killed a cat." Mickey said glaring at them.

Angel and Mimi told her about the time Angel killed Benny's dog.

(in the loft)

When they enter the loft Roger was standing at the table looking at Marks camera.

"Did Mark move back in?" Mickey asked with excitement.

"No." Roger mumbled.

Their smiles dropped when they saw tears running down his eyes. Mimi took him in her arms.

"He came by today." Roger said sitting in the brown chair.

Flashback:

_Roger was working on a song when someone knocked on the door._

"_Its open." Roger shouted._

_A man with black hair and a gray business suit walked in holding a camera. Roger took a good look at him._

"_Mark?" Roger asked confused._

"_I just came by to give you this." Mark said handing him the camera._

"_WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE MAN. I'M NOT TAKING IT." Roger said in a violent tone pushing the camera away._

"_I NEED TO CHANGE MY LIFE ROGER, I'VE FOUND THE GREATEST WOMEN IN THE WORLD, SHE THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME." Mark shot back._

"_WHAT ABOUT ME, MIMI, MAUREEN,JOANNE, COLLINS, ANGEL , AND MICKEY? YOUR LIKE MY BROTHER MARK. WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH SHIT TOGETHER, HOW CAN YOU JUST IGNORE US? Roger was furious._

"_I'm going on a job interview for cyber ar-." _

_Roger cut him off._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT MARK." Roger ordered. To know that Mark was going to working for Benny's company really pissed him off._

_Roger could tell Mark wasn't comfortable with his sudden new life. As Mark walked out the door he turned around and looked at Roger._

"_You were the one who always said I detached myself with this damn thing, I want you to have it now." Mark said quietly shoving the camera in Rogers chest and walking out the door._

End of flashback

"I cant believe him." Mimi said furiously

"I knew Mark was scared to be alone after we die, but I didn't know he was that desperate." Angel said in a hurt voice.

There thoughts were interrupted by a beeper.

"Not mine." Roger said looking at his side.

"I took my AZT in the car." Mimi said.

Angel looked through her purse.

"Not mine." Angel said.

_Shit. I thought I put it on vibrate._

Mickey thought to herself. Everyone looked at her.

"I didn't know you had a beeper." Mimi said to Mickey.

"Uh, yea I have to make a phone call." Mickey lied.

She went to the phone and pretended to talk.

"Hey Mo……you want me to come over……ok…..bye." she hung up the phone.

"Mo wants me to help her out with some stuff." she said walking out the door.

Mickey stopped at Kates door and took her AZT.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She dropped the pill bottle when she heard Roger's voice.

"I don't want anyone to know." Mickey said carelessly not looking at him.

"Does Mimi know?" Roger asked picking up the bottle for her.

"No and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth closed." Mickey reassured him snaching the bottle back.

"Lets go up to the roof, talking in front of our new worst enemy's home is not very soothing." Roger said putting his arm on her shoulder.

(on the roof)

"Talk." Roger demand

"Where should I start?"

"Maybe HOW you got it?" Roger implied.

"The same way you and Mimi got it." Mickey said looking at her feet.

Roger gave her a sympathetic look. Mickey took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"I was diagnosed with HIV 4 months ago….how do expect me to be open about it? " Mickey continued.

Roger didn't answer, he bit his bottom lip and looked at the sky.

"That's what I thought." Mickey said

"Are you still using." Roger hesitated to ask, but wanted to know.

"No. I was at a party and some junkie pulled out his stash and we all use the same needle.it was just a one time thing."

"I know how that goes, in my case me and April fell in love and thought since we were going to be together for the rest of our lives we could share needles." Roger said." That's the dumbest thing I've done."

"Same here." Mickey agreed. "The day I found out I locked myself in my room and held a knife to my wrist... I stopped… couldn't bring myself to suicide…..I had this gut feeling God wanted me to stay a bit longer, so I dropped the knife and said 'No day.."

"But today." Roger said with a smile " Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah." Mickey said smiling back. "How did you know I was lying back there?"

"The red light goes off when you're making a phone call." Roger said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah." he said walking her back inside

( at Maureen performance space)

Roger: December 24th 1991, 9pm eastern standard time. Does that sound right?

"Yes Roger , could not have the camera so close to my face I'm fogging the lens." Mimi said.

Roger: Sorry babe, here we have the great Thomas Collins and the amazing Miss Angel.

"Hey bitches!" Collins said to the camera.

Angel waved. Roger walked on the stage were Mickey and Joanne were talking.

Roger: Hello ladies.

They waved and he jumped between them and accidentally hit Mickey in the eye with the camera.

"SHIT. YOU KNOW MY EYES STILL HURT." Mickey informed him.

Roger: Sorry, I think I'll put the camera down until this show starts.

Roger turned the camera off and jumped of stage and went back to were everyone was standing.

_9:15pm eastern standard time._

The lights went low and Maureen pulled up on her motorcycle, Roger stared filming. She hopped on stage and began talking about having another conversation with Elise again and how Elsie's cousin Katie was killed and then given to a 10 year old who smelled like sushi. Everyone cheered her on, loving her story and the best part about the protest was there wasn't a no riot.

_10:30pm eastern standard time._

(at the life café)

The bohemians put all the tables together and sat in there normal spot and talked. Eddie walked around and took their orders.

"That's five mistro soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu platter, and one meatless balls." Eddie read back.

"I still think that's gross." Roger said to Collins.

"And I still think it taste the same." Collins replied.

"If you close your eyes." Mimi and Mickey said in unison.

Everyone started laughing. The laughing and joking stopped when Mark came in and sat at a different table. Roger picked up the camera standing up on the table

A/N: I will be writing this part of the story in script form because there singing.

Roger: Zoom in on Mark Cohen, Alphabet City's newest yuppie scum.

Mickey stood up.

Mickey: Who sold out quicker then a Madonna concert.

Mickey sat back down and Mimi and Angel stood up from their seats and started to vogue.

Collins: How did you convince your master to let you come out without a leash?

Mimi (dryly): He kissed her ass.

Everyone laughed.

Joanne ( talking to Maureen): Baby, we should change ours names, Throw away our dreams, and live isolated.

Maureen: Oh, sounds sexy.

Joanne and Maureen kissed.

Mark (mad): Its not like that, the reason I'm hear is because she grieving and wants to be alone.

Angel: Who died?

Mark: Kates new cat whiskers, she got him yesterday and today she found him in the middle of the street dead.

The 8 bohemians gasp and eyed Mickey. The color in her face drained and they giggled.

Mark (mad): That not funny.

Angel: How did your "interview" go?

Mark: I got the job.

Mickey stood on the table.

Mickey: Dearly beloved we gathered here to say our goodbyes.

The rest of the table started saying something in a different language .

Mickey: Here he lies no one knew his worth the late great brother of our turf. On this night when we confront his choice. In that little town of Alphabet, we raise our glass and kick kates ass…. La Vie Boheme.

All of them: La vie boheme……la vie boheme……la vie boheme….

Mickey jumped down and tagged Roger and he got up on the table.

Roger: To days of inspiration, playing hooky making something out of nothing.

Roger tagged Maureen.

Maureen: The need to express to communicate.

Maureen tagged Mimi

Mimi: To going against the grain ,going insane, going mad.

Mimi tagged Angel.

Angel: To love and tension, no pension.

Angel tagged Collins.

Collins: To more then one dimension, to starving for attention.

Collins tagged Joanne.

Joanne: Hating conversion , hating pretension

Roger: not to mention of course,

Joanne: Hating dear old mom and dad.

Maureen: To riding your bike, midday past the three piece suits.

Angel: To fruits

Collins: To no absolutes.

Mickey: To absolute, to choice, to the village voice.

Mimi: to any passing fad, to being an us for once.

Mickey: INSTEAD OF A THEM.

All of them: La vie boheme.

Mark walked out looking stupid and Mimi went after him.

Mimi (smiling): Mark, I'm pregnant.

Mark (shyly): that's great.

He got on his bike and left.

Mimi went back in and told the ones who didn't know her news.

A/N: this chapter was a little cheesy but I had to do it. LOL! Chapter 11 wont be weird. Please REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	12. Christmas Bells Are Ringing

A/N: I'm enjoying the reviews a lot and I want to thank all my people who love this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or emotion.

CHAPTER 11: Christmas bells are ringing

_December 25th 9am eastern standard time._

(in Roger and Mimi's room)

Roger and Mimi were sound asleep when their peace was interrupted by Angel and Maureen jumping on there bed.

"What are you doing." Mimi asked getting out of the bed.

"My question is why are you hear?" Roger said in a nasty tone.

Angel was wearing her Santa outfit and Maureen was wearing her cat suit.

"You are such a Scourge ." Maureen said dancing around.

" Then I'll just be a Scourge." Roger said putting the pillow over his head.

Mimi pulled the pillow away and kissed him.

"Bahumberg." she sang getting up going in the living room.

(Mickey's room)

Angel and Maureen busted in Mickey's room were welcomed by Mickey's water gun.

"STOP! YOU CANT GET THIS KIND OF MATERAIL WET." Angel yelled.

"Sorry." Mickey said putting the gun down.

"That's what this suit is made for." Maureen said with a smile.

"EWW." Angel and Mickey said.

The three of them left the room and went in the kitchen.

"Mimi chica, I need to borrow your hair dryer, your little hermana sprayed me." Angel said going to the bathroom.

"Will you people stop call me little. I'm about to become a woman." Mickey complained.

"18 doest make you a women." Mimi told her sister.

"And your to talk." Roger said standing behind her.

She hit him in the arm.

"Watch it Mr.28." Mimi said with a giggle.

"Can we not talk about our ages?" Angel asked coming out of the bathroom

"No, since Mrs. 21 wants ato call me out, lets tell our what month, day, and ,year we were born. Oh and your whole name" Roger said sitting on the couch.

Everyone could tell Mimi had hit one of his sensitive subjects. Collins and Joanne came in.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS WHITE PEOPLE."

Mimi, Angel, and Mickey clear their throats playfully glaring at him.

"AND LATIN QUEENS." Collins said with a bright smile

"Just in time, find a seat you guys." Roger said

Collins and Joanne looked him funny. Maureen explained to them what was going on.

"Ok, I'll start, my name is Roger Allen Davis and I was born October 26th, 1963."

"My name is Maria Marquez-Davis and I was born May 9th, 1970."

"Thomas Collins and I was born January 27th 1958."

"My name is Maureen Jean Johnson.."

Mimi and Mickey snickered at her middle name.

"And I was born May 30th ,(coughing)"

"What did you say." Collins asked

Maureen coughed again.

"She was born May 30th, 1962." Joanne said.

Everyone gasp.

"Joanne!" Maureen said looking embarrassed.

"Your older then me." Roger teased

"Mo, you don't look like your 30 you look younger" Mickey said comforting her.

"That's what I try to tell her." Joanne glaring at Maureen.

"Can someone just go now?" Maureen said with her head down.

"My name is Michelle Marquez and I was born January 11th 1974." Mickey said proudly.

"My name is Joanne Nicole Jefferson and I was born August 16th 1960."

"Angel Shunard and I was born December 12th 1972."

Mickey and Mimi cleared their throats.

"Baby, you don't have to lie." Collins said rubbing her shoulders.

"Ok, 1969." Angel whined.

They all smiled.

"When's Mark's birthday?" Mickey asked.

"Mark is no longer any of our concern." Roger said grabbing his guitar.

Mickey kicked him.

"OWW. I am sick of the abuse I take from the women in this house." Roger said rubbing his leg.

"When does your flight leave?" Mickey asked changing the subject ( as you can tell she likes changing subjects a lot)

"Never." Angel said with no expression.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"We moved back." Collins said shrugging his shoulders.

The bohemians jumped up and down.

"WE'RE LIKE A FAMILY AGAIN." Maureen said excited.

"Not without Mark." Mimi said disappointed.

( on the street)

Mark walked down Avenue C with a brief case in his hand. He felt different and not in a good way. Mark has spent the past 7 hours trying to understand what has happened not just this week, but the past few years. Just 2 years ago, he was with his camera, filming Roger talk about his one great song and became part of a beautiful family. Now he was working at a job that he hated already and the only person he talks to is Kate and she mainly gives him orders and makes him choose between her and any breathing thing. Mark stopped walking when he saw himself threw a store glass. He had black hair, no glasses, and a business suit. Then it hit him, he looked and acted liked the one person he swore he would never become, he's father.

Mark's father was a therapist and a judgmental kind of guy, who always hurt Mark with his cruel words and related Mark like a no one. Marks dad had clean cut jet black hair and the only thing her wore were suits, but that's when his dad worked , now his dad is old , fat, jobless, and careless. Mark didn't want to turn out like his dad, rising to the top and then getting kicked down 20 years later. Mark wanted to be smarter, he was doing good until Kate came along and that was what he kept saying to himself. Buzz line wanted him to become executive producer the day he quit his job there and now he screwed it up because of a girl he's in love with. If he was so in love with Kate, then why does he think about Mickey more then her? He thought to himself.

(at the loft)

_12am eastern standard time._

"Can we open presents now?" Mickey asked childishly.

"What happened to you being a woman?" Collins asked with a smirk.

Mickey flipped him off. The bohemian family switched gifts.

"To Roger and Mimi, from Collins and Angel…damn you two could have gotten us separate gifts." Roger said. Mimi smacked him in the back of the head and opened the box. In the box were two new beepers.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"To Roger and Mimi, From Mark and Mickey…you two sound like a couple." Mimi teased.

"Just open the damn box." Mickey said blushing.

In the box was a new alarm clock.

"To Roger and Mimi, From Maureen and Joanne." Roger said opening the box, he stopped and shut the box quickly.

Everyone saw the priceless look Mimi and Roger had on their face.

"What is it?" Asked Angel.

"Napkins" Roger said putting the box behind the couch.

Mickey slid on the floor an open the box, she showed the rest of the group the two sets of cheetah print thongs.

"AWWW, that's so cute, his and hers matching thongs." Mickey teased.

"MAUREEN? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOASTER I PICKED UP?" Joanne said in embarrassment.

"We need a new toaster you know." Maureen said rationally.

The rest of the group opened their gifts.

_12:35 pm eastern standard time._

Mickey came out of her room with her backpack on.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked.

"I have to pick up some things, don't worry its nothing illegal , I only break the law with Mo." She said winking at Maureen.

Mickey went to Kate and Mark's apartment and knocked on the door. Kate answered.

"I see you used the door this time." Kate said with a rude tone in her voice.

"I see your still a psycho whore." Mickey replied with an evil smile.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't come to see you that's for sure."

"Marks at WORK. How are the rest of the fags and junkies doing?" Kate asked with a smirk.

Mickey had fire in her eyes and bawled her fist up and aimed for Kate's face, but a hand grabbed her wrist, it was Mark.

"Don't do it Mickey." Mark demanded.

"Let go of me." she said releasing herself from his firm grip and ran out.

(at the life café)

Mickey decided to cool off and go to the life, she sat at the table and drank her coffee. Mark sat in the seat across from her.

"I'm sorry about Kate." Mark said not making contact.

"About Kate? You should be sorry for dumping our asses as fast as you did." Mickey said coldly.

"I love Kate and she loves me."

"Keep on telling yourself that lie Mark." Mickey said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

" You don't love her, your afraid you wont find anyone by the time Mimi, Roger, Collins, Angel, and I die."

Mickey froze when she included herself and Mark looked at her.

"What do you mean you?" Mark asked " Oh God, your HIV positive."

"My names not God and yes I am. I found out 4 months ago.

This time Mickey was the one not making eye contact.

"Why-"

"Mark don't, I've already talked to Roger and I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Were you looking for me?" Mark asked

"Yeah I wanted to give you your presents before Roger throws in the trash."

She handed him the four boxes.

"Thanks….does Roger really hate me?"

Mickey leaned over the table and her lips touched his ear, he jumped at first, but relaxed when she started talking.

"More then Benny." she whispered in his ear.

Mark closed his eyes as her hot breath went in his ear.

she sat back down.

_She's amazing, funny, and has a great smile. Why didn't I just go for her when I had a chance, she'll never want to be with me now I've gone and fucked up my life, plus she has a boyfriend._

"MARK!" Mickey said trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Are you ok? You got a little freaked when I whispered to you." she said laughing.

"I'm fine. How is your boyfriend?"

"We spilt, he wanted more out of me then I could give him. If you know what I mean."

"What about the morning he walked out of your room?" Mark asked confused.

"You mean the morning you got jealous and started 'slamming' things?" Mickey said with a smirk.

Mark blushed.

"He just stayed the night because he was pissy drunk and I didn't want him driving home."

"Oh." Mark said trying to hide his smile.

"Why'd you ask? You want to ask me out?" Mickey asked teasing him.

His pink face turned pinkish red.

"Your still the same Mark to me…. your just trapped in a situation your afraid to detach from." Mickey said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, Merry Christmas Mark."

She kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Mickey wait! Did you say Roger hates me more then Benny?"

"Yeah." she shrugged and left.

_December 31st 6pm eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

"Why do we have to go to this fucking party." Roger complained as he looked for a costume to wear.

"Because I'm board and I want to eat for free." Mimi said coming out of the bedroom. "How does this look?"

She was wearing a black leather skirt and a purple tank top.

"That's not a costume."

"Who said I was wearing a costume, like I said I'm just going for the free food." Mimi said smiling.

"LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER"

Collins said entering the loft. Angel danced in next to him. Collins was dressed in a Darth Vader suit holding his helmet and Angel was dressed as princess Leia.

"Why, are you dressed like mutant freaks?" Roger asked with a dumfounded look on his face.

"Their not mutant freaks, there characters from Star Wars." Mimi corrected.

"What wars?"

"STAR WARS!" they said in unison.

"Oh, that's that stupid shit Mark use to watch when we were kids." Roger said sitting on the coffee table.

"Where's Mickey?" Angel asked looking around.

"She wont come out." Mimi said.

"Why?" Collins asked with concern.

"WHERES ELSIE?" Maureen said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm telling you she said she didn't want to wear that suit Maureen, just like I didn't want to wear this." Joanne said dryly.

Maureen was dressed as a tree and Joanne was bear suit.

"What a nice costume." Collins said snickering.

"Shut up."

"I think it's the perfect costume, it represents your performance in the court room." Angel complemented.

"Thanks Angel." Joanne said now a bit at eased.

"I was thinking of her performance in the bedroom." Maureen said with a smile.

" Maureen!" everyone whined.

"My child does not need to hear that." Mimi said touching her stomach.

Mickey stepped out of her room and everyone started laughing and Mooing.

"Fuck you all." Mickey said in a violent tone.

"Cheer up Elise." Maureen said with a smile.

Maureen had given Mickey a cow suit that was suppose to be in her Over The Moon protest, but didn't know where to put it in the show.

_7pm eastern standard time._

The bohemians arrive at Benny's 'mansion' and rang the door bell. Benny answered.

"Hey, guys come on in." He said cheerfully.

He shut the door behind him and looked at his former friends.

"Roger , you look great." Benny said.

"I'm not dressed up Benny." Roger said coldly.

Everyone giggled.

"Just come this way." He said leading them to the ballroom. Everyone in the room looked board as hell.

"I'm going to the buffet." Collins said.

"I'm right behind Tommy." Mimi said walking with him.

Angel and Joanne took a seat at the table in the corner and Maureen and Roger hit the bar. Mickey went to the bathroom.

(at the buffet)

"Oh look ribs." Mimi said excited.

She took a plat and stacked it with ribs, fried chicken, mash potatoes, and two hot dogs.

"Damn , girl you got one hungry ass baby don't you?" Collins teased.

He put twice as much on his plat.

"ANYBODY GOT ANY HOT SAUCE?" he yelled.

The room went silent .

"Here." Mimi said reaching in her purse handing him the hot sauce.

( at the table)

"I love you." Collins said as he and Mimi took their seats.

"Are you trying to stealing my man Mimi?" Angel asked playfully glaring at her best friend.

"Who isn't?" Mimi said back smiling.

They all laughed.

"Hey, is that Mark?" Joanne asked looking closely.

" Yes it is and he's with that bitch." Angel said shaking her head.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would kick her ass." Mimi said eating her chicken.

(at the bar)

"No Maureen I said I didn't want a shot." Roger said pushing the shot glass away.

"So your just going to drink beer?"

"YES." Roger said rolling his eyes

"Lame ass."

"Slut."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Dick."

" Dick sucker."

"Not anymore." Maureen said licking her lips.

Roger just shock his head.

( at the buffet)

Mickey went and fixed her plate and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I'm… Mark?"

"Hi." he said shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kate's cousin invited us."

"Oh, she's here." Mickey said disappointed.

"I like your costume. It brings out the color in your eyes." Mark complemented.

_Shit, you idiot _

He thought to himself and started blushing.

"Thank you." she said looking down biting her bottom lip.

_She drive me crazy when she does that. _

He thought to himself again. They stood there silent just looking around.

_He looks so cute when he doesn't know what to say. Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say either, say something Mickey._

She tried to think of something to say.

"How's Mimi doing?" Mark said breaking the silence.

"She's doing great, she eats 8 meals at day and throws most of it up at night." Mickey said.

They both laughed a little.

"Marcus? What are you doing talking to her?" Kate said waltzing over with a drink in her hand.

_Marcus?_

Mickey laughed to her self.

"MARK, can talk to whomever he pleases." Mickey said getting in kates face.

"Why don't you go shoot up in a bathroom somewhere." Kate said getting closer.

"You bitch." Mickey said pushing her causing her to spill her drink on her dress.

Roger and Maureen ran over.

"What's going on over here?" Roger asked sounding like a police officer.

"That slut is pushing my buttons." Mickey said taking her cow hat off.

Mickey tried to get Kate but Roger and Maureen held her back.

"LET ME GO!" Mickey said furiously

Collins, Mimi, Joanne, and Angel rushed over. Mickey broke loose and jumped on Kate. The two girls rolled on the floor smacking and punching each other. Finally Mark grabbed Kate and Collins picked up Mickey. Benny walked over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Benny said losing all his cool.

"This tramp attacked me." Kate said with her face in Marks jacket pretending to be the victim.

"YOU HAD IT COMING." Mickey said.

Maureen went to Mark.

"Mark can you take your trash out?" Maureen said furiously.

"You're the only trash around, you don't even deserve to have anyone in your life." Kate said getting in Maureen's face.

Maureen smacked her across the face and started choking Kate. Joanne rushed over to try to pull Maureen off.

"I'm taking this one outside for air." Collins said carrying Mickey on his shoulder.

Joanne took Maureen to the bathroom.

"Did you get any of Mickey's blood on you?" Roger asked with caution.

"Why?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"I was just wondering."

Roger took Mark to the side.

"Mickey has-"

"I know, she told me the other day."

"Make sure you get Kate tested." Roger demand and walked off

When they got outside Mimi stepped in front of Roger.

"What was that about?" Mimi demanded to know.

A/N: Ok, the drama isn't over yet people and this is not the end of Kate. PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMERS!


	13. Facing Your Failure

A/N: this chapter is emotional a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT , but I do own a guitar named Davis LOL.

CHAPTER 12: Facing your failure.

Roger looked down at his feet and looked at Mimi.

"Ask Mickey she'll explain it to you." he as he got in Angel and Collins car.

_December 31st 8:35pm eastern standard time._

The bohemian family quietly walked in the loft. Mickey plopped on the couch and Mimi and Angel sat on opposite sides. Maureen and Joanne sat in the brown chair, Collins sat on the coffee table and Roger sat on the metal table.

"You ok chica?" Angel asked quietly.

"Lets see, my right eye hurts, my lip is busted, not to mention I can barely move my left hand , and my head is killing me, but I feel better knowing I beat the fuck out of that bitch." Mickey said smiling.

"I got what I wanted out of her." Maureen said smiling back.

Joanne started laughing hard.

"Pookie? What's so funny?" Maureen asked looking at her fiancée.

"Kate got beat of up by a cow and was choked by a tree." Joanne said giggling.

Everyone laughed

"I'm going to get out of this suit." Mickey said going in her room.

After Mickey changed she decided to go to the roof and get her mind wrapped around what had happened tonight and the past few months.

(in the loft)

" Will you just tell me what you said to Mark and why you were so worried about Kate." Mimi said looking at Roger for answers.

"I told you, talk to Mickey." Roger said in a frustrated tone,

Mimi stormed out of the loft and went to the roof, she hid behind an old bookshelf when she saw Mark and Mickey talking.

(on the roof)

Mickey looked at the New York night sky and heard footsteps , it was Mark.

"Sorry." Mark said blushing "I didn't know you were up here…I'll just leave you alone."

"Its ok, I enjoy your company." Mickey said smiling at him.

"Here, take my coat you shouldn't be out in the cold without a jacket." he said wrapping the jacket around her.

"Now your going to baby me Like Roger and Mimi?"

"Yes I will."

"You don't need to do that." Mickey said looking in his blue eyes.

"I take care of the ones I love rather they like it or not."

_Shit Mark, your not even dating this girl and your already telling her you love her._

Mark wanted to kick himself.

_Did he just say he loved me? I hope that's what he meant. Oh God his jacket smells good._

" I don't want the ones I love worrying about me."

_Shit Mickey, your not even dating this guy and your already telling him you love him._

Mickey wanted to kick herself too.

_Did she just say she loved me? I hope that's what she meant, God she looks beautiful in the moon light, now I sound like Roger._

Mark started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Mickey said facing him.

"Nothing."

They both heard the door open and they looked at the corner of their eyes.

"Sometimes my sister can be so noise." Mickey whispered.

"They all are." Mark whispered back.

They both started laughing.

"Look about earlier, are you ok?" Mark asked.

"Your not mad I nearly killed the 'love of your life'?" Mickey said sarcastically.

"No, you just kicked her ass. Maureen's the one who nearly killed her."

They laughed.

"I should go, I have to be at work at 6:30 in the morning."

"Damn, you really are a sale out." Mickey teased.

He hugged her tightly and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, he froze.

"I'll….se…see..yo…you….later." Mark said walking out the door.

"NEXT!" Mickey said looking at the bookshelf.

"How did you know?" Mimi said walking up to her sister.

"Mark and I heard the door open and saw you creep behind the bookshelf." Mickey said glaring at her sister.

They stood on the roof silent

"I was wondering why Roger started worrying about Kate after your fight?" Mimi asked getting to the point

"I guess I cant hide this to long." Mickey said looking at the navy blue sky. "I'm…."

"Your what?"

"I'm HIV positive."

Mimi sat on the green chair rubbing her temples.

"How and when did this happen?"

"About a year ago I was at a party and there was heroin and we all used the same needle."

"How could you do that? Do you want to be fucked up like me?" Mimi said standing up now pissed.

"Since when have you ever gave a damn about anything?" Mickey shot back.

"Since I learned to care about myself." Mimi said frustrated. "When did you find out?"

"4 months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked still pissed.

"Because you would dothe same thingyour doing now, lecturing me when you know damn well you are the last person who needs to lecture someone." Mickey said with fire in her eyes.

"I know I've done some fucked up shit.."

Mickey interrupted her.

"Yeah, by leaving me to deal with all the shit my mother did to me. You were the only one who could protect me and you bailed out after you told me hundreds of times you would always be there for me." Mickey said in a angry tone.

"I couldn't live there anymore, I was being abused too." Mimi said now crying.

"Wait, you were?" Mickey now confused.

"Yes my mama beat me too. I never told anyone because I wanted to be strong for you and the others, its not easy being the oldest of 8 kids."

"I never knew." Mickey said tearing up. " I thought you were being selfish. I hated you for running away."

"Then why did you come here if you hated me?"

"I wanted to see how you were living with my own eyes, not from what Uncle Rico and Antonio were saying." Mickey stopped to take a deep breath. " They told me you were a hooker and a stripper and that you could have been dead."

"I wasn't a hooker, I was just a stripper and it was my only choice, I couldn't find anything other job." Mimi said." Uncle Rico has always thought I was a whore."

"Uncle Rico is a whore himself."

They both started laughing.

"I'm glad we talked." Mimi said putting her arm around Mickey's shoulder.

"Me too, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"You had every right to." Mimi said being serious.

They went back to the loft.

(at the loft)

When the two sisters entered the loft everyone was pasted out sleep.

"Its gonna be a happy new year." Mickey and Mimi said in unison.

A/N: that's the end of the story…just playing LOL! In the next chapter another one of our favorite bohemians will fall into Kate's trap.

Review and guess who Kate's next victim is.


	14. The Straw That Breaks My Back

A/N: hey, here is a very interesting chapter. don't hate after you read it. LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent…..but I do have the DVD and the soundtrack and the OBCR.

CHAPTER 13: the straw that breaks my back.

_January 11_th_ 1992, 9am eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

Mickey sat at the table drinking her coffee looking at her news paper quietly, when Mimi and Roger tiptoed behind her. When she put the mug up to her lips to drink the coffee .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed in her ear.

Mickey spilled her coffee all over her white button down shirt.

"Motherfucker." she fussed wiping her shirt.

They laughed and she glared at them.

"Here you go sis." Mimi said giving Mickey a small box.

She opened the box there was a brand new beeper and a Mickey mouse medicine case. Mickey looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks….I appreciate this a lot."

She gave them both a hug.

"So what do you want to do today?" Roger said sitting on the table.

"I have to go to work and wont be off until 7:30." Mickey said dryly .

"Why do you have to work so late?" Mimi asked sitting next to Roger.

"Joanne has this huge case on a bank being sued by this 70 year old women and I don't want to go through details , but to sum it all up the old owl is crazy." She said laughing.

Mickey went to change her shirt , when she cam back Mimi and Roger were on the couch making out.

"Get a room." Mickey said picking up her back pack off the floor. " I'm going downstairs to wait Joanne. Be good you two." She said firmly.

"Yes mother." Mimi said teasing her.

Mickey flipped her off and left and the two love birds continued there party.

(At the law firm)

_12:00pm eastern standard time._

Mickey was working on some papers when she heard a very familiar voice walking down the hallway.

"You people are so fucking boring in this place."

"Hi, Mo how are you?" Mickey said without looking up.

Maureen sat on Mickey's desk knocking the papers in Mickey's lap.

"Would you like a chair?" Mickey said properly putting the papers on her desk.

"No thanks."

"Can you at least scoot over? Your ass in my face." Mickey said dryly.

Maureen got off the desk and pulled up a chair.

"Tell me what's on your mind Mickey mouse." Maureen said in a serious voice. "Its your birthday you should be happy."

"A therapist is the last thing I need." Mickey said laughing at Maureen's serious look.

"Ok, is Jo-jo in her office?"

"Yeah."

"Cancel what ever she has with in the next hour, she's going to be a little occupied." Maureen said winking at Mickey going in Johannes office.

"First Rog and Meems, now Mo and Jo." Mickey said to herself getting back to work.

_12:45pm eastern standard time._

Mickey came back from getting coffee and saw a rose on her desk with a note attached, she opened the note and it read.

_Mickey,_

_Happy birthday, meet me at the life at 1:00._

_Love, Mark_

Mickey couldn't help but smile at the note.

(In Joanne's office)

"Why do you have to act like this?" Maureen whined

"Maureen, we have been arguing for the past half hour, I told you I have a shit load of work to do." Joanne said furiously.

"I just want to spend time with you pookie." Maureen said pouting.

"I don't have time for you." Joanne shot back.

Maureen's face turn into an evil glare while Joanne didn't realize what she had said until she said it.

"Maureen, I'm sor…"

Maureen cut her off.

"Don't…. I understand that you love your job more then me." Maureen said harshly.

Maureen stormed out of Joanne's office.

"Mo? You ok?" Mickey said looking at Maureen who was now crying.

"Joanne and I had a fight that's all…… Will you go to lunch with me?"

"Sorry, but Mark already asked me." Mickey said giving Maureen the note. "I'll cancel my lunch date."

Maureen glared at Mickey.

"What did I do?"

"You are going on that damn date." Maureen demanded "Mark is so into you." Maureen said getting back to her old self.

"No he's not, were just friends."

"The hell you are. I've seen the way you look at each other and every time someone brings him up in a conversation your face glows up." Maureen said smiling at Mickey.

"I'm going to tell Joanne that I'm leaving." Mickey said going to Joanne's door.

"Tell her to kiss my ass." Maureen said with an glare.

Joanne opened her door.

"I'm sure you would like that." Joanne said sarcastically.

"Fuck off Joanne." Maureen said coldly.

The two women started arguing in front of everyone in the office and Mickey slipped out to leave.

(At the life café)

Mickey sat at the table and waited for Mark.

"Sorry I'm late."

Mickey turned around and saw a blonde haired blue eyed geek with glasses. It was Mark.

"MARK!" she said getting up hugging him.

"You just saw me a few weeks ago." Mark said with his arms around her waist.

"No, I saw a boring ass business man, not Mark Cohen. What made you change back?" Mickey asked sitting down.

"I've finally realized that this life I'm living now is not for me and I miss my camera." Mark said smiling.

"Roger has been using that thing 24/7. He is a terrible filmmaker you should see him trying to edit films."

They both laughed

"I'm breaking up with Kate today."

"Thank God."

Eddie walked up to their table.

"I see you've come back to your senses." Eddie said smiling.

They laughed.

"I'm also glad you dumped that Kate bitch and I got yourself a real women." Eddie said pointing to Mickey.

"Oh we're not dating." Mark said.

"Yeah we're just friends." Mickey said agreeing with Mark.

"You fooled me." Eddie shrugged. "What can I get you two."

"I'll have a tofu burger and a tea." Mickey said.

"I'll have the same thing."

Eddie walked off.

_Beep…beep….beep_

"Take your AZT." Mark said looking at Mickey.

"That's why I have a beep Mark." Mickey said laughing.

"I'm sorry….I cant help it." Mark said innocently. "So how is everyone?"

"Angel just bought an office building and everyone is going to help fix up her office on Saturday. Do you want to come?" she asked biting her lip.

Mark looked in her eyes for a second , she looked at him too. Both of them steering at each other with passion. Mickey leaned over the table getting closer to his blushing face. " I can't." Mark said looking at his shoes.

"Can't what?" Mickey said now two inches away from his lips. Before she could kiss him Eddie came over.

"Here ya go." Eddie said giving them their food.

Mickey sat back in her seat and Mark was still blushing.

"I don't think they would want me there."

"Roger's the only one that is pissed off, everyone else misses you." Mickey said drinking her tea. " I promise me and Mimi will keep you two away from each other…just come." Mickey begged.

"Ok." Mark said smiling.

Mickey looked at her watch.

"Oh shit. I have to go back to work." Mickey said getting up.

"I'll walk you back." Mark said laying the money on the table.

( at the law firm)

_1:37pm eastern standard time._

"Thanks for lunch." Mickey said walking in towards her desk.

"No problem."

Mickey turn to face him and they looked at each other again and Mark leaned in a kissed her tenderly on the lips. Mickey pushed her lips closer deepening the kiss. They finally pulled away 10 seconds later catching their breath.

"I better get going." Mark said nervously.

All Mickey could do was smile, she sat at her desk and felt a had grab her leg.

"Fuck!" She said rolling back. "Maureen!" Mickey said breathlessly.

"Markie and Mickey sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G." Maureen sang getting from under Mickey's desk.

"Shut up." Mickey said glaring at her.

"Mark never kissed me like that." Maureen said smiling.

Mickey blushed.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BLUSH BEFORE, YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIM." Maureen screamed in excitement.

'Can you keep it down?" Mickey said laughing. " Why are you still here? You and Jo fix your problem?"

"No, I just came back from having lunch with Angel." Maureen said innocently.

"You two were spying on us?" Mickey put her face in her hands.

"It was Angel's idea. We couldn't help it."

"You need to be making up with Jo."

"But I.."

Mickey got up and took Maureen's hand dragging her to Joanne office. When Mickey opened the door they found Joanne making out with Kate.

_Voice: Hey._

_Me: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU._

_Voice: I will never die._

_Me: What do you want?_

_Voice: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?_

_Me: I'm moving on. Bye, Bye._

_Voice: No wait?_

A/N: I told you this what interesting. LOL!

What do you think will happen next? REVIEW PLEASE! I wont be updating till Monday or Tuesday.


	15. I Cant Believe This Family Must Die

A/N: Things will get viscous.

Disclaimer: RENT I do not own.

CHAPTER 14: I can't believe this family must die.

Maureen and Mickey gave the two women heavy glares. Joanne pushed Kate off her causing her to fall on the floor.

"How could you do this." Maureen said in barley a whisper. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Maureen I can explain." Joanne said walking over to her lover.

"Baby you don't have to explain." Kate said getting of the floor.

"BABY?" Joanne, Maureen, and Mickey said in unison.

"Joanne how long has this been going on?" Maureen demanded to know.

"There's nothing going on." Joanne sad sure of her self.

"You don't have to hide our love Jo-jo." Kate said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPIED JOANNE…I've had this feeling for the past few weeks….you've been coming home late and you hardly ever talk to me or notice when I walk in the room." Maureen said furiously.

"Listen to me Maureen, Kate just came in her and just kissed me out of no were." Joanne tried to explain.

"I made a lot of fucking sacrifices for you. I changed my life, we're suppose to be getting committed never month. Now I admit I use to flirt all the time, but I NEVER cheated on you and NEVER thought you all people would cheat." Maureen said crying her heart out. " I never want to see you again." Maureen said leaving.

"MAUREEN WAIT." Joanne said running to the door.

Mickey stopped Joanne.

"I need to stop her." Joanne said crying.

"I better get going." Kate said grabbing her purse.

Mickey slammed Kate in the door.

"Get your hands off of me. I didn't do anything."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Mickey said screaming in her face. " Joanne, how long have you and Kate been seeing each other?" Mickey asked still having Kate pinned to the door.

"We're not seeing each other." Joanne with tears rolling down her cheek. " She just came in here and said she needed a lawyer and I turned her down and she started talking , the thing I know she pulls me into a kiss and then you and Maureen came in."

"That's a lie." Kate said whining. " She called me over here so we could have a little fun." Kate said with a smile.

"That's not what happened." Joanne said getting furious.

"When I let you go, you BETTER leave and I BETTER not see your face around here again or I will fuck your face up so bad you'll go in debt from the surgery you'll need to get your face fixed and if you see down the street you better walk the opposite way" Mickey said with viscously.

Kate ran out of Joanne's office scared out of her mind.

_January 15th 2pm eastern standard time._

(at Angel's office)

"Lets do a check list." Angel said getting out her pad and pen. " Paint?'

"Check." Roger said sitting on the stool.

"Paint brushes?"

"Check" Mimi said running her hand through Roger's hair.

" Brown suits?"

"Check." Mickey said putting her brown suit on.

"Sandwiches and drinks?"

"CHECK!" Collins said with a huge smile on his face.

"For some reason I just knew you had that taken care of." Angel said touching Collins nose.

"You know me to well." Collins said kiss her neck.

"Aww that's so cute." Mimi said looking at them.

"All we have to do is wait for Maureen." Angel said smiling.

"And me." Mark said walking in the door.

"MARK!" Angel , Mimi, and Collins said running up to him giving him a hug.

After he was free Mickey wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered in his ear.

He responded by kissing her on the cheek, she smile and let go of him and turned around and saw Mimi , Angel ,and Collins smiling giving her the what was that all about look.

"What is he doing here?" Roger asked coldly.

"Mickey invited me." Mark said smiling.

"No one wants you here."

"I do." they all said glaring at Roger.

Roger glared back. Maureen came in looking a mess, she grinned when she saw Mark.

"POOKIE!" Maureen said squeezing him.

"Maureen, you going to break my back." Mark said losing his breath.

She let go.

"Ok , Where's Joanne?" Angel asked looking around.

"Oh, she'll be here." Mickey said looking down.

"WHAT?" Maureen was getting furious. " How could you do this Mickey?"

"I didn't know I was excluded from the family ." Joanne said walking in.

"I'm glad you came." Mimi said hugging Joanne.

Everyone knows about what happened that day in Joanne's office All of them except for Maureen believes Joanne.

"I cant believe you Mickey. You are supposes to be one of my best friends." Maureen said giving Mickey a hard look.

"You know Joanne would never hurt you." Mickey said.

"What are you really trying to do Mick?" Roger asked. " Are trying to start trouble?"

"Roger what are you talking about?" Mimi asked looking at him.

"She invites Mark knowing damn well he's not wanted." Roger said glaring at Mickey.

"And after we both caught Joanne cheating on me, she invites her." Maureen added.

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU."

"WHATEVER."

A/N: I will be separating the arguments since everyone is arguing.

(Roger,Mimi ,and Mickey )

"You just had to bring your little boyfriend here to fuck up shit." Roger said getting in Mickey's face.

"ROGER BACK OFF." Mimi yelled.

"No its ok. If he wants to be an ass let him."

" He completely shut us out and wanted nothing to do with us." Roger was still in Mickey's face.

Mark pushed Roger away.

( Maureen and Joanne)

"WHY CANT YOU BELIVE ME?" Joanne asked.

" I HAVE MY REASONS."

"Ladies just calm down." Collins said eating his sandwich.

(Roger and Mark)

Roger punched Mark in the stomach and Mark ran his head in Roger's stomach pushing him to the wall. Mickey , Mimi , and Angel screamed trying to get the men to stop.

"COLLINS GET OVER HERE." Angel yelled.

Collins ran over pulled the men off each other.

"YOU A FUCKING SALE OUT." Roger said to Mark.

(Maureen and Joanne)

"YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME." Maureen said.

"YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT US. IT TOOK YOU A YEAR TO FIND OUT THAT YOU LOVED ME. IT ONLY TOOK ME AFER ONE DATE." Joanne shot back.

"I DON'T BELIVE THAT SHIT."

" I am sick of you not believing me." Joanne said calmly

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHE YOU USE TO ACCUSE ME."

"IS THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" Joanne looked at Maureen with disbelief.

Maureen walked off and went to Mickey.

(Maureen and Mickey)

"WHY ARE YOU TAKEING KATE'S SIDE?"

" WILL YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES. YOU THE ON TAKING KATES SIDE." Mickey shot back.

(Mimi and Roger)

"I cant believe you Roger Davis."

"Believe it." Roger shot back.

"You are such an ass."

"If you don't like it…leave me."

Mimi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Angel yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling and crying and looked at Angel.

"What has happened to this family?" Angel asked.

Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waste looking at everyone with a hard steer.

"Roger I cant believe how your acting man. Mark came here to apologize and you treat him AND your wife like shit." Collins said shaking his head.

"We have all been though to much to break apart over one little whore. Do you know who that whore is?" Angel asked sounding like a school teacher.

"KATE!" they all said.

"Mickey" Roger and Maureen said.

"FUCK YOU BOTH. I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR THIS SHIT." Mickey said walking out.

"Mickey wait." Angel said.

Mickey stopped and sat on the stool

"Mo honey…Joanne would never hurt you, she loves you to death….you two are each others soul mates. How could you think Joanne would do that?" Angel said .

"Because She's 'doesn't have time for me.'" Maureen said mocking Joanne.

Joanne rolled her eyes and Angle just looked at Maureen.

"Roger I think you owe Mark and Mimi, especially Mimi an apology." Collins demanded.

"I'm sorry Meems I just got…"

Mimi cut him off with a kiss.

"You forgot about Mark." Angel said.

Roger took a deep breath. " Mark I'm sorry and I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm sorry too Roger."

The two men gave each other a manly hug.

"Maureen, you and Roger owe Mickey an apology to." Collins said.

" Mickey mouse ,I am so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just know its dangerous for to get in my face like that. I could have knocked your white ass out." Mickey said smiling

Everyone laughed and Mickey and Maureen gave each other a hug.

"Mick I'm sorry too." Roger said disappointed in himself.

They hugged.

"Will you make up with Jo?" Collins asked.

"No."

"Maureen.." Joanne tried to talk to her. But Maureen walked out.

"Just give her sometime." Collins said hugging Joanne.

Angel smiled " Now I want everyone to get there cute asses to work." Angel said dancing around.

"I have the cutest ass." Collins said pouting.

"Tommy, now we have a problem." Mimi said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah Thomas." Roger said kissing Mimi on the cheek.

_4:30pm eastern standard time._

Everyone had a job to do. Mimi and Angel worked on were they could put the new furniture at, Collins and Roger worked on putting on the new doors and windows, Mark and Mickey painted, and Joanne did business in the other room with the former owner. Maureen was no where to be found.

(At Angels desk)

"So you want to put the purple couch next to the door?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Angel said putting her hand on her chin. " I don't know where to put it."

"How about over in front of the window?" Mimi asked.

"Chica that would look perfect."

"I know." Mimi said smiling. " I think my little girl is hungry." Mimi said going to the cooler getting a sandwich.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I have this feeling in my stomach."

"That's called a baby honey" Angel said smiling.

Mimi flipped her off.

(At the window)

Collins drilled the window while Roger held the new one.

"Have you and Angel talked about having kids?" Roger asked looking out the widow.

"Well, we cant really have a kid of our own." Collins said with a serious look. Roger looked down.

"Sorry, you kn.."

Roger was cut off by Collins roaring laugh.

"Oh man… I got you there." Collins said hitting Roger in the arm. "Yeah were talking about adopting later on this year. We want to get her clothing line to were it needs to be and I want to get my teaching gig to where I want it to get. Then we'll start our family." Collins said with a smile. " I know you cant wait to be a daddy."

"I cant, every night I just lay in bed and picture me and my son playing baseball or basketball and teaching him how to play the guitar and giving him his first guitar and having the 'talk'." Roger and Collins started laughing.

"How do you know for sure it's a boy?"

"I have this filling in my stomach." Roger said.

(Over at the wall)

Mark was holding the paint bucket looking a Mickey as she was painting the wall.

"Would you like to take a picture?" Mickey said smiling.

Mark snapped out of his trace.

"How did you know I was steering?" Mark said innocently.

"I felt your eyes steering at my ass, it's a women's instinct." Mickey said laughing.

"Women." Mark said to himself rolling his eyes playfully.

"Its your turn." Mickey said as they switched places.

Mark was very careful placing the lime green paint over the pink wall, he tried his best not to mess his design up.

"Your ass is really plump and cute." Mickey said smiling.

Mark screwed his deign up and started blushing.

"Shit." he said to himself.

Mickey started laughing.

"Its not funny. You messed up my concentration." Mark said a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his neck softly.

Mark's legs trembled and he dropped his brush.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said leaving the room.

Mimi and Angel walked over to her.

" Ok Oprah and Gail, go ahead and start your interview."

"Who's Oprah and who's Gail." Angel asked.

"Clearly since you're the rich ass your Oprah." Mimi said teasing Angel.

"Ok, Gail." Angel said smiling at Mimi. "Since I'm Oprah I'll ask the first question. What's up with you and Mark?"

"I don't know Really I mean we kissed after our lunch date Wednesday.."

"Wait, you two kissed after your lunch date?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us chica?"Angel asked a little disappointed.

"Because I don't know where Mark and I stand."

"You two looked hot and heavy over there." Angel said.

"Steering at each others asses and you kissing him on the neck." Mimi added with a smirk.

They laughed.

"I hope I didn't scare him off."

"That's just Mark, he's not use to that kind of sexual attention." Mimi said laughing.

"Are you two having sex?" Angel whispered.

"NO! We just flirt a little and then we kissed once." Mickey said.

Joanne walked in and went to Angel.

"Angel all your paper work is officially done , now you can call this place yours." Joanne said.

Angel hugged Joanne.

"Thank you chica."

"No problem. What can I do now?" Joanne asked looking around.

"Angel and I are just waiting for the furniture to come." Mimi said. " Why don't we go for a drink?"

"Mimi your pregnant. Remember?" Angel teased.

"No I forgot." Mimi said sarcastically. " I can get a club soda."

"You bitches need some liquor in your systems after what happened earlier." Angel said grabbing her purse.

As the women walked out they ran into Mark.

"Where you ladies going?" He said with a weak smile.

" We're going to get a drink." Mickey said walking over to him.

"Honey we'll be waiting outside." Angel said pushing Mimi and Joanne out the door.

The three women hid behind the door

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Mark asked nervously.

"Was I taking things to fast kissing you on your neck?"

"No not at all." He said with a smile. " I was wondering if your free tomorrow night?"

"Uh I don't know I go to work around 3 and wont get out till around 9." She said apologetically.

Mark looked disappointed. " I see….I talked to Roger and I'm moving back in Tuesday." he said changing the subject.

"That's great….I have to go."

"Bye." he said.

He kissed her on the cheek and she walked out.

"I cant believe you." Mimi said.

"Shit." Mickey said catching her breath.

"Chica why did you turn him down?" Angel asked.

"I have to work."

"You are taking the day off tomorrow." Joanne forced.

"Really?"

"Now go back and tell him it's a date." Angel said smacking Mickey's ass out the door.

Mickey went back in Angel's office and Mark was talking to Collins and Roger.

"Mark?"

"Yeah."

"I'm free tomorrow night. Pick me up at 8?"

Mark was speechless all he could do was shake his head.

"Ok, great." she said giving him a peck on the lips.

A/N: All right I am going to focus on one thing in the next chapter and I want you all to pick the which story line you want it to be..

Mickey and Marks first date

Joanne and Maureen trying to build their relationship back up

Kates next victim(s)

Me making out with Adam Pascal

Me making out with Anthony Rapp

Ok those last two were just a joke, but it doesn't hurt to think about it LOL! You have three choices, May the force be with you and live no day but today.


	16. 1,000 Sweet Kisses

A/N: Since all the votes are tied . I'm going to do the storylines one at a time starting with Mickey and Mark's date. The rest is explained at the end of the chapter.

CHAPTER 15: 1,000 kisses

_January 16th 7:45pm eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

"Oh shit, 15 minutes." Mickey said looking at the clock by the phone.

"So where are you two going?" Mimi asked drooling over a cook book.

"I don't know." Mickey replied.

"You going to the Life aren't you?" Mimi said smiling.

"Yes and I don't want you spying on us." Mickey said sternly.

"Don't worry……you two going to fuck?"

"MIMI!"

"Sorry." Mimi said going in the kitchen. " You look really cute together."

"Thanks, he's a sweet guy…..I've never met anyone like him." Mickey said in a dreamy tone.

_8pm eastern standard time._

Mark came through the door nervously.

"Hi." He said hugging Mickey.

"You ready to go?" She said grabbing her purse.

"Yeah…Mimi, I'll have her home by-"

"Mark, she's 18 and I'm not her mother." Mimi said with a smile.

They walked towards the door.

"Have fun and don't forget to use protection." Mimi said trying to be serious.

Mark started blushing and Mickey glared at her sister.

"I'm going to kick your pregnant ass." Mickey mouthed sliding the door shut.

Mimi ran to the phone.

"Angel?….they just left….tell me everything…bye." Mimi hung up the phone humming a song.

(at the life)

Angel walked in and saw Joanne at the bar.

"Hey Chica!"

Joanne turned around and smiled.

"Hey Angel."

Angel took a seat next to her friend.

"You here to see the show?" Angel asked.

"No, Maureen and I just cant be in the same room anymore without fighting over every little thing."

"Hasn't it always been like that?"

"This is extremely different and a very long story." Joanne said drinking her beer.

"Oh I see…..look their here." Angel said excitingly.

Both women turned around and watched Mark and Mickey.

(at the table)

Mark and Mickey sat at the table and just smiled at each other.

"So….how's your 'roommate'?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I broke up with her the other day and she's staying with her uncle until I move out." Mark said with a smile. " You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She said.

(at the bar)

"They are so adorable." Angel said.

"Mickey's got one lucky guy." Joanne said laughing.

"Mark's got one lucky girl."

Angel gasped.

"What?" Joanne asked confused.

"They are perfect match…Look at the way they look at each other." Angel acknowledged.

"Just like you and Collins and Mimi and Roger."

"And you and Ree ." Angel corrected.

"We used to be." Joanne said with a smirk.

Angel took a deep breath.

"And you call yourself a bad ass lawyer."

Joanne felt offended.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked softly.

"You need to get Ree back like your in the courtroom."

" You want me to ask firm questions and bash her pride down to the ground?"

"No….How much emotion do you put in a case?"

"I have a lot of passion and I put all my heart into it." Joanne said.

"That's what you should do with Ree. Fight your ass off and lay out all the reasons you two should be together." Angel said sipping on her beer.

Joanne got up quickly and headed for the door.

"Honey where on you going?"

"To get the women I love." Joanne said putting on her coat.

Joanne ran out the door. Angel shook her head.

"What a Disney moment." Angel said to herself.

(at the table)

_8:55pm eastern standard time._

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Mark said nervously.

"Sure." Mickey said getting up.

They walked down the street in silence.

"I'm having a great time." Mickey said as they crossed the street.

"Me too…..sorry I couldn't take you anywhere else."

"It's ok."

"No its not. We always go to the life and I wanted to make this a night to remember." Mark said disappointed.

"You could do this."

Mickey turned to face Mark and she pulled him in to a passionate kiss, he deepened the kiss turning it into a hot kiss. When they pulled away from each other Mickey started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you were into tongue." Mickey said giggling.

Mark put his lips close to her ear.

"I can do many things with my tongue." Mark whispered in her ear with a boost of confidence.

Mickey's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I like the sound of that." she said with a grin.

Angel picked up her cell phone and called Mimi.

"Is it July fourth? Because I see fireworks over here ." Angel said with a smile.

A/N: Ok, that was a cute chapter wasn't it? Chapter 16 will be up soon and will focus on Maureen and Joanne. There's going to be a huge twist! Collins and Angel will take over chapter 17 and Mimi and Roger take over Chapter 18. Then in chapter 19 everything will be thrown back together. REVIEW PLEASE! **NO FLAMERS**


	17. Loves Not A Three Way Street

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers for your support. I am thinking about working on another story to add to the _Crush Trilogy _after I finish this one LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter and Nitromax is not a real drink I just made up the name up.

Disclaimer: Last night I had a dream that I married Adam Pascal……Oh and I don't own Rent or the lyrics to that terrible song Party All The Time.

warning: This chapter uses the F word A LOT!

CHAPTER 16: Loves not a three way street.

_January 16th 8:30pm eastern standard time._

(at Joanne and Maureen's apartment)

Joanne ran into her home she shared with Maureen ready to talk when she realized Maureen wasn't home. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Joanne,_

_I'm out and you don't need to know where I'm at. I need to be by myself for a while._

_Maureen._

(at the velvet rose)

Maureen went straight to the bar where Roger worked.

"Hey Mo." Roger said in a high pitched voice.

"Wow….someone's happy today." Maureen said dryly.

"Mimi and I are going to find out the sex of the baby on Tuesday and I'm to excited to be brought down ….drink this so you can be happy like me." Roger said smiling.

Maureen took a sip and started coughing.

"Dammit Rog. What is this? Acid?" said Maureen who was rubbing her throat.

"Nitromax….I thought you of all people would enjoy something strong."

"I can , but I think this shit burned a hole in my throat."

"You still haven't made up with Joanne have you? Because your attitude it real bitchy"

"We could never be happier. What are you talking about?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen, I can be an ass at times…..hell I can be a prick, but I'm no dumb fuck."

"Could've fooled me."

Roger rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we're still having problems…….I keep on pushing her away."

"Why? You know she didn't cheat on you."

"I know that." Maureen snapped. " Its just….I keep on getting that picture of her and Kate…"

"Busting slobs." Roger finished.

Maureen glared at him with evil in her eyes.

"Ok I'm sorry." Roger said being serious.

Their conversation was ruined by a bulldog named Benny who entered the bar.

"What a nice night to share with the two people who hate me the most." Benny said with a smirk.

"What do you want to drink?" Roger asked coldly.

"Get me something you think I can handle."

Roger handed Benny a drink.

Benny took a sip.

"Roger, this is water." Benny said confused.

"No shit." Roger said walking away.

"Hello Mo."

"Maureen." Maureen corrected in a rude tone.

"How is your relationship with Joanne going? She hasn't dumped your ass yet?"

"Fuck you. I'm the one who is doing the dumping."

"Are you threatened by my wife's cousin."

Maureen spit out her drink.

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know Kate and Allison were cousins?"

"No!" Maureen said shocked. "Why is all this shit happening to me?" Maureen asked dramatically. "ROGER I NEED ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THROAT BURNER DRINKS." She demanded.

_3am eastern standard time. _

Roger put his coat on and turned the bar lights off.

"Ok you ladies…. closing time." Roger said to Maureen and Benny who were pissy drunk.

"ALLLLRIGHTLY THEN." Benny said making a weird face.

"You suck ass at Jim Carey impressions." Maureen said stumbling over her words.

"Mo, do you want to crash at the loft?" Roger asked,

"No….I like to party all the time, party all the TIMMEEE" Maureen sang in Roger's ear.

Roger gave her a what the hell look.

"I'll take care of Eddie Murphy's girl." Benny said laughing.

Roger rolled his eyes and lead the drunk people slowly out the door.

_January 17th 10am eastern standard time._

(at a hotel)

Maureen woke up and noticed a hand wrapped around her waist and it wasn't Joanne's.

"AHHHHHH." Maureen screamed jumping out of bed.

Benny jumped and rolled out of bed.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN BED WITH ME?" Maureen asked finding her cloths.

"THAT'S MY QUESITION."

Benny put his pants on and Maureen ran in the bathroom.

"Did we?" Benny asked walking to the bathroom door.

Maureen replied back by smacking him in the face and walked out the door wearing only one shoe, she was in a state of shock as she walked down the street.

_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS .I CANT GO HOME AND FACE JOANNE. HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN? WASN'T ROGER WACTHING US? WHY AM I SCREAMING IN MY THOUGHTS? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

(at the loft)

Maureen barged in the loft like there was a fire.

"MIMI? ROGER? MICKEY?"

"Whoa calm down. What's the problem?" Mickey said coming out of the bathroom.

"Where's Roger and Mimi at?"

"They went to McDonald's for breakfast."

Maureen was ready to pulled her hair out.

"THEY WENT WHERE?" Maureen said furiously.

"Fuck…why did I say that?" Mickey asked miserably.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?" Maureen asked dramatically.

"What happened Mo? Your worrying me."

"I.."

Just then Joanne came out of Mark's old room. Maureen got up and rushed to the door.

"MAUREEN WAIT!" Joanne said grabbing Maureen's wrist. "Can we please talk?" Joanne asked calmly.

Maureen looked in Joanne's eyes.

_How could I do this to such a wonderful women?_

She thought to herself. The two women sat at the table.

"I'm going down to Mark's." Mickey said quietly walking out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Maureen asked softly trying not to cry her eyes out.

"I didn't want to behome alone."

_I love her so much. Dammit Maureen Johnson. Why couldn't you control your fucking alcohol? _

Maureen thought to herself.

"I hope you don't mined me asking where you were last night?" Joanne hesitated to ask.

_At a hotel fucking Benny's brains out._

"I went to the park and fell asleep on a bench." Maureen answered.

"You pulled a Mimi." Joanne said with a weak smile.

They both laughed a little.

"Joanne, I am so sorry for not believing you baby." Maureen said now crying.

Joanne pulled Maureen into a tight hug.

"Don't cry its ok."

"NO ITS NOT." Maureen said crying harder.

Joanne rocked her lover back and fourth as she cried wanting to know why the hell she was crying like that.

A/N: What an intense chapter isn't it? In the next chapter the mood will be romantic, because its about our favorite philosopher and fashion queen. REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS.


	18. Your Sweet Whisper

A/N: HOORAY FOR OVER 60 REVIEWS! (Balloons and confetti everywhere) I want to thank MimiluvsRoger4lyf, Twitchy the squirrel, dreamcaster555, melonifreak, luvforsawyer, days.of.insperation56, kaegirl, NeeNuhLovesRENT, Zorabet, AngelxCollins, My cats name is Hillary, fangirl44, Auburnmistress, LaviebohmemeEx3, the village voice, and pinoylife. You all have are awesome people and I hope I didn't forget anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent……if I creator Rent it would be the worst musical in Broadway history. Thank God for the great Jonathan Larson.

CHAPTER 17: Your sweet whisper.

(at Angels office)

_January 17th 8pm eastern standard time._

Angel sat at her desk working on the finale touches of her new skirt design when the lights went out.

"Dammit, I paid the light bill." Angel said to herself.

She opened her desk drawer and searched for a flashlight.

"7days" someone whispered in her ear.

Angel screamed and started beating the figure with her phone.

"Baby its….owww…shit…. Collins begged.

"TOMMY?" Angel said putting the phone down. "Honey I'm so sorry."

"Its ok." He said rubbing his head. "Damn girl, you know how to knock someone's ass out don't you?" Collins said laughing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had papers to grade?"

"Not tonight." Collins said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tonight you are all mine and I am all yours."

"Ah….I can't I have a lot of…."

Collins kissed her passionately from her lips to her neck.

"Don't you want to do this at home?" She asked laughing.

"Lets have some fun baby girl." Collins suggested.

He continued kissing her neck and running his hands up her skirt.

"Did I mention that the couch pulls out into a bed?" Angel said with a smirk.

Collins ran over to the couch and started pulling the couch, but it wouldn't come out.

_Voice: Hello._

_Me: What?_

_Voice: What time is it and what time slot are we in?_

_Me: 9pm eastern standard time. Why?_

_Voice: Oh I cant wait till Christmas eve._

_Me: You do know your ruining a good chapter because of your stupid ass interruptions. Right?_

_Voice: I think I'll leave now._

_Me: Good choice. _

_Voice: Continue_

"Baby can you help me. I think the couch is stuck." Collins said struggling with the couch.

The two of them pulled and pulled, but there was no progress.

"On the count of three we'll pull as hard as we can." Collins ordered. " 1, 2, 3"

They yanked the seat out and the whole couch fell apart.

"How much did you pay for that?" Collins asked scratching his head.

"Jo and Ree bought it for me." Angel said wrapping her arm around his arm.

"I guess we're going to have to go home."

"No we're not." Angel sang. "We still have the floor." She said with a wink.

_1am Eastern Standard Time._

"WOW!" They said in unison.

"That was…..was….was.."

"The best." Collins finished.

Angel looked at her clock.

"5 HOURS! Can you believe that?" Angel said laughing.

"I'm tiered." Collins said wrapping his arms around Angels waist pulling her close to him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Angel asked looking at the ceiling.

"How can I forget? I got the worst ass kicking I've had in my entire life." Collins said laughing. "All my pain went away when you asked me if I was okay."

"I've never told you this, but the night before we met I prayed to God and asked him to bless me with a good man."

"Did you ever find him?"

Angel turned over to face Collins and gave him a look.

Collins smiled at her.

"Ok, its my turn. You are the first person I've fallen in love with and the love of my life. I cant picture myself with anyone else."

Angel felt tears of happiness running down her cheek.

"You ok baby girl?" Collin asked worried.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Angel said wiping her tears.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too."

_January 18th 8am eastern standard time._

"Collins wake up." Angel said shaking her lover.

"Good morning to you." Collins said sarcastically.

"We have to go. I need to go home shower and change."

Collins got up and got dressed. As they headed out the door they looked at the broken couch.

"What are we going to do about this?" Angel asked.

"I don't know."

They looked at it again in silence.

"I'll call Mark and Roger to see if they'll come help me today."

"No they can't. Mark's moving back in the loft today and Mimi has her doctor's appointment. I'll call Jo, Ree and Shelly."

"No Joanne and Mickey can't help because of that case."

"I'll just call Ree, we'll use our girl power."

"Are you sure you little ladies can handle that?" Collins asked sounding like a cowboy.

"Yes sir." Angel replied back in a southern voice.

A/N: Wasn't that Romantic? In chapter 18 the mood will be beautiful because you'll find out what Mimi and Roger are having and the name of the baby. PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Spoilers 2

A/N: Here are some spoilers for the next few chapters.

Mark wants to take Mickey to a spa and turns out to be the worst day of Mark's life.

Roger and Mimi throw a party at the loft.

Maureen tells Angel about her and Benny

Maureen doesnt tell Joanne, but will be forced to.

Kate dissapears for a while and comes back with a BANG!

Mimi will have her baby in june.

Mark works on his new documentary and gets his life back together with help from Mickey.

Maureen and Mickey do another break in and this time Angel helps out.

Collins quits his job to presue his dream!

All hell breaks lose again!

Mimi and Roger go on vacation

A/N: hope you like the spoilers.


	20. Zoom In On My Empty Wallet

A/N: Hey guys, I was watching this movie called Jury Duty and Pauly Shore's character's name was Thomas Collins. isn't that cool? LOL! This chapter is going to be a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer

CHAPTER 18: Zoom in on my empty wallet.

_January 18th 8am eastern standard time._

(at the loft)

Mimi came out of her bedroom and saw Roger playing is guitar and singing and Mickey was smiling and typing something on her lap top.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Mimi asked in caution.

"Good morning baby." Roger said kissing her.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked looking up from her laptop.

"Your are not morning people."

"Today we find out what sex our baby is." Roger said sitting on the couch.

"And you?" Mimi asked sitting on Rogers lap.

"Today I might be having sex with my baby." Mickey said laughing. " No I'm just joking."

"Damn!" Roger and Mimi said in unison

"What?" Mickey asked with confusion on her face.

"Mimi and I made a bet."

"A bet on what? Wait, your gambling with our sex life?"

They shook their heads.

"Well its going to be a while, because we want to get to know each other a little better before we have sex."

"Damn." they said again.

"I took a bet that you and Mark would do it on the second date." Mimi said going in the kitchen.

"I took a bet that you would do it some time this week." Roger said.

"Sick fucks." Mickey teased. " But the real reason I'm happy is because Marks moving back in." She said smiling.

"Now I don't have to fill like I'm in an episode of Three's Company." Roger said.

"As much time you spend in the bathroom doing your hair….. I was thinking more like Charlie's Angels." Mickey said with an evil grin.

Mickey and Mimi started laughing and quit when they saw Roger glaring at them.

_1pm eastern standard time._

(at the doctors office)

"Ok Mrs. Davis look on the screen and see if you an find your baby." The doctor said smiling.

_I don't have time for fucking childish games. Just tell me if I'm having a girl or a boy, Dumb fuck._

Mimi thought to herself.

"Doc, can you just tell us?" Roger asked impatiently

_God, I love him._

She thought again.

"it's a…….."

The doctor was clearly trying to be a comedian.

"DAMMIT, JUST TELL US ASSHOLE." Mimi shouted.

"Girl." Doctor said joyfully.

"YES!" Mimi said.

"Shit, now I owe Collins $50." Roger mumbled.

A/n: I decided to hold off on the name of the baby. The next chapter will be up soon! Reviews are what's keeping this story alive. Hint, hint


	21. Box Of Captin Chruch Would Taste So Good

A/N: Here is chapter 19. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, but I do own deodorant and soap. LOL

CHAPTER 19: box of captain crunch would taste so good.

_January 18th 2pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at Angels office)

Angel was working when Maureen came in.

"Hey Ree!" Angel said getting up giving Maureen a hug.

"Hey." Maureen said weakly.

"What's wrong chica?"

Maureen broke down crying, she tried explaining everything to Angel.

"Honey, I cant understand you."

"I HAD SEX WITH BENNY!"

"OH MY JESUS!" Angel screamed in shock.

Angel started talking in Spanish.

"Angel please don't tell anyone." Maureen begged.

"Here girl take a tissue…..Shit ,take the whole box." Angel said handing Maureen the box.

Mickey walked in looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you serious?" Mickey asked quietly

"Now you know." Maureen cried.

"I promise I wont tell anyone." Mickey said hugging Maureen

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked hugging Mickey.

"Mark is at buzz line trying to get his job back and thought I'd stop by real quick.

"Has he moved in yet?" Angel asked sitting in her chair.

"Yeah ,I moved my stuff in his room and my old room will be the baby's room."

" Ahhhh, that's so cute." Angel said smiling.

Maureen and Mickey started laughing.

"You are lucky to have a guy like Mark, he's knows how to treat his women." Maureen said smiling " But if you break his heart I will kick your ass." Maureen warned wiping her tears.

"I wont, don't worry." Mickey said, she looked at her watch " I have to go. I'll talk to you bitches later…..and Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself ."

Maureen got up and hugged her. Mickey left and Maureen walked towards Angel's desk.

"I see you and Collins had a good time." Maureen said pointing to the broken couch.

"We were trying to, but instead we had a good time right where your standing." Angel said with a smile.

Maureen shook her head.

_4pm eastern standard time._

Maureen and Angel sat on the new couch.

"Are you going to tell Joanne?" Angel asked in a serious voice.

"I cant do it…..she's been to good to me these past few days….. Dammit…I accused her of cheating and then I turn around and cheat." Maureen said crying again.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Angel said

Maureen cried in Angel's arms for hours.

_January 25th 9am eastern standard time._

Mickey woke and noticed Mark wasn't in bed, she went in the living room and saw Mark editing his film.

_He is so cute when he's working._

Mickey thought to herself, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning." She whispered in his ear softly.

Mark turned to face her and kissed her on the lips.

"Take your AZT." Mark said firmly.

Mickey rolled her eyes.

"Yes father." She said sarcastically.

Cussing and banging came from Mickey's old room.

"What's going on" Mickey asked looking at the door.

"Roger putting up the crib." Mark said not looking up from his work.

"Where's Mimi?"

"God Roger, your going to hammer damn your finger if you don't be careful."

"Oh I see, she's instructing him." Mickey said laughing. " I'm going to get in the shower so I can go to work."

"No your not." Mark said getting up.

Mickey gave him a suspicious look.

"I talked to Joanne and got you the day off ,so we can have a day to ourselves." Mark said putting his arms around her.

Mickey put her arms around his neck.

"And what are we going to do today Mr. Cohen." She said in a flirty tone.

"For me to know and you to find out."

Mickey hit him in the arm.

"I'm going to take a shower……do…you….wanna join me?" Mickey asked biting her lip.

Mark looked at her.

"I don't know. I mean…I have wo.."

Mickey started kissing his neck all the way up to his ear and let her tongue touch the side of his ear making his legs trembled.

"Where…ar..are..the.."

"In the dresser on the first shelf." She whispered in his ear.

Mark walked to the bedroom and quickly came out. Mickey took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Mimi and Roger came from behind the door.

"I want my money Roger Davis." Mimi said sticking her hand out.

"I'm done gambling." He mumbled giving her the ten dollar bill.

"I told you one of these days you would learn your lesson." Mimi said going in the kitchen.

_11am eastern standard time._

(on the street)

"Where are we going?" Mickey asked impatiently.

"Right here." Mark said as he stopped in front of a sign that said 'Spa'.

Mickey got a manicure , a pedicure, and a massage that she would have rather had Mark do for her and Mark got his eye brows waxed.

_1am Eastern Standard Time_

"Is that all you wanted to do?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, this is for you Hon, all I needed was my eyes brows waxed."

"Thank you."

Mickey kissed him on the cheek. Mark looked and saw a sign that said tan.

"I could get a tan." Mark said.

"Baby, its January." Mickey said giggling.

"Look at me I'm pale ….my face, my hands.."

"Your ass." Mickey added.

Mark blushed.

"That too." He said disappointed.

" its ok." Mickey said talking to him like a toddler. " I like your pale ass."

He laughed and kissed her passionately. Mark pinned his body on top of hers. A little boy threw his baseball at Mark's head.

"OWW" Mark said sitting up.

"GET A ROOM!" The boy screamed.

Mark shot the boy a look.

"Are you ok?"

Mickey examined her boyfriend's head.

"Ismy headok?" Mark asked.

" Yeah, you might get a huge knot."

"Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" Mark said pouting and giving her a puppy look with those gorgeous blue eyes.

She kissed his head.

"I'm going to get that tan."

"Since your getting a tan. I think I'll get a bikini wax."

" I'm going with you then." Mark warned.

"Why?" Mickey asked confused.

"There might be a guy working.."

Mickey put her finger to his lips.

"I was just joking."

"Oh." Mark said with relief.

Mickey started laughing.

"What?"

"Its so cute how your protective of me."

" Like I said…I protect the ones I love."

"And like I said. I don't want the ones I love worrying about me…..now go get that winter tan. I'll see you in a few."

Mark kissed her again and they went opposite ways.

_1:35pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mickey was sitting down reading a magazine. When Mark came out her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh God, Mark?"

"Yes, its me." Mark replied barley walking towards his girlfriend.

Mark's skin was a reddish orange.

"You like a clay figure." She said laughing.

_2pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

The Bohemians stood in the baby's room and watched Roger finish the crib up.

"And we're done." Roger said with pride.

"It looks great." Maureen said.

"I'm impressed." Joanne added.

Mimi gave Roger a kiss.

"I cant believe I did this without any instructions." Roger said.

"I cant believe you picked up a hammer." Collins teased.

"Where are the instructions at?" Angel asked.

"We don't know." Mimi and Roger answered dryly.

"Hello, anyone home?" Mickey asked from the living room.

They all ran to the living room and stopped when they saw Mark.

"………."

Everyone started laughing.

"Who brought in the walking peach?" Roger teased.

"I was thinking more like an orange." Collins said.

Mark mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm going to bed." Mark fussed.

"Oh Pookie." Maureen whined. " Don't go."

"I think you should change his name to Peachy." Joanne said to Maureen.

"Oh shut up." Maureen said kissing her girlfriend.

"Why don't you two sit down and tell us about your day?" Angel asked trying to ease Mark.

Roger sat in the black chair, Mimi sat on Roger's lap, Angel sat on Collins' who was sitting in the brown chair, Maureen and Joanne sat on the coffee table, and Mark and Mickey sat on the couch. They told them about their day.

"So that's why you have that ugly ass knot on your head." Collins figured out.

Everyone laughed. There was a knock on the door and Roger went to answer it.

"Ahh…who ordered 10 boxes off extra cheese pizza?" Roger asked puzzled.

"I did." Mimi said walking to the door.

"That will be $104." Said the pizza boy.

Everyone Mimi the 'that bitch is crazy' look.

"Who will be kind enough to pay for my pizzas?" Mimi asked innocently.

Collins and Mark got out their wallets and Joanne, Angel, and Mickey looked through their purses. After 10 minutes of gathering money they finally paid for the pizza. Mimi sat the pizza on the metal table.

"Pizza anyone?"

Everyone got up and fixed their plates.

_8pm eastern standard time._

"Mimi, your still eating pizza?" Joanne asked laid out on the floor.

"Yeah Collins, why did you bail out on me? Your suppose to be my food buddy."

"Sorry baby girl. I cant eat anymore." Collins said sadly.

"Mo, you want some more?"

"I would rather fuck a pumpkin." Maureen said dryly.

"Mark's mine." Mickey said scooting closer to Mark.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Mark whined.

"Sorry." Mickey said kissing him on the lips.

Mark whispered something in Mickey's ear and her eyes got big, she whispered in his ear and he blushed.

"Alright you two." Roger said in his parental voice.

"Mark all you have to do is shower that shit off." Maureen said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Mark asked in an annoyed voice.

"I needed a good laugh."

A/N: I will be updating soon. Reviews please! NO FLAMERS! Hope you liked the chapter.


	22. I Gave A Mile

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT……I'm just crazy about RENT.

CHAPTER 20: I gave a mile

_Voice: Hi!_

_Me: Dammit. What do you want?_

_Voice: Guess what I'm going to see Friday._

_Me: What? _

_Voice: My Super Ex Girlfriend._

_Me: You make me sick. How dare you go see that movie. I'm going to see Clerks 2._

_Voice: Why?_

_Me: Because Rosario Dawson's in it and I love Kevin smith Movies._

_Voice: You went to see Devil Wears Prada because Tracie Thoms is in it and you watch Law and Order every chance you get because of Jesse L. Martin ._

_Me: Damn straight. Who doesn't want to see the rough side of Collins?_

_Voice: Continue._

_February 11th 12:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at the life)

Maureen came to the table quickly, knocking over the salt and pepper shakers.

"Whoa Mo, lay low on the sugar." Mimi said laughing.

"Are you ok?" Mickey asked.

"No and I'll never be." Maureen said.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Chica tell us." Mimi said

"I'm…..I'm…"

"Your what?" Mickey asked getting frustrated.

"I'm pregnant."

The table went silent with no movement.

"Did I mess something? The last time I checked Joanne didn't have a penis." Mimi said shaking her head in disbelief.

"No shit." Mickey said glaring at Mimi. " I think all that pizza has gotten to your head."

"Does that mean I'm going to get fat like Mimi?" Maureen asked worried.

Mimi was stuffing her mouth with a bread stick.

"Hey, I have a damn good excuse to get fat." Mimi said sounding a bit hurt. " I'm feeding for two…. Anyway, why didn't you and Jo tells us you went to a sperm bank?"

"Because I didn't…..I slept with Benny."

Mimi started choking on her bread stick .

"That means Benny's your baby's daddy?" Mickey asked while smacking Mimi's back.

"No, I slept with Mark too." Maureen said in an angry tone.

Mickey gave Maureen a look. Mimi grabbed Mickey's Pepsi and started chugging it down.

"Shit……ok, let me get this right. Benjamin Coffin III?……. The one who has a crush on my husband?…. My ex-boyfriend? Mimi asked catching her breath.

"YES!" Maureen was now pissed.

"When are you going to tell Joanne?" Mimi asked concerned.

"I'm not." Maureen said.

"Your not going to abort are you?" Mickey asked.

"No."

"Are you going to give it up?" Mimi asked.

"No"

"Then what the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wear big cloths to hide it."

Mimi and Mickey gave her the 'what the fuck look'.

"And you thought I was crazy." Mimi said with a smirk.

"That did sound stupid didn't it?" Maureen asked putting her head in her hands.

"I'm still surprised at how well she took you and Benny's one night stand." Mickey said grabbing a bread stick.

"What? Jo took that well?" Mimi asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, because I didn't tell her." Maureen said with her head still in her hands.

"FUCK!" Mimi and Mickey said frustrated.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Mimi asked in a violent tone.

"YOU'VE JUST MADE THINGS WORSE." Mickey added.

"Can you keep your voices down." Maureen said now crying.

"Listen chica, we're here for you 100." Mimi said giving Maureen a hug.

"I'll her tell her tonight." Maureen decided.

_1:30pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at Joanne's office)

Mickey was sitting at her desk typing out some paper work when Joanne came up to her.

_Shit!_

"Mickey, have you talked to Maureen lately?"

_Great fuck!_

"Yes I have, she met Mimi and I for lunch. Why?"

"I think there's something wrong with her and I was wondering if she told you?"

_Hell yeah there's something wrong, she's pregnant with a Benny's baby._

"No, she hasn't said anything." Mickey said innocently.

_You a damn liar Michelle Marquez._

"Oh…… Mark called and said he's working late." Joanne said

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem." Joanne said walking away.

_No problem my ass. Shit is going to hit the roof in the next few hours._

_10pm Eastern Standard Time._

A/N: Ok Mimi and Roger's conversation is going to be the same time Mark and Mickey's conversation is going on. i hope this isnt hard to read.

(Roger and Mimi)

Mimi was laying in bed reading a cook book and Roger was on his stomach at the end of the bed writing.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean? nothings wrong." Mimi asked sitting her book down.

_You're a damn liar Maria Marquez-Davis._

"You've been acting strange since you got back from lunch."

Mimi took a deep breath.

_Here goes._

(Mark and Mickey)

Mark was in bed reading a bookand Mickey had her head on his chest.

"Hey." Mark said trying to get Mickey's attention.

He kissed her on the forehead and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to the wall." Mark said trying to sound serious.

Mickey laughed weakly.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as they both sat up in the bed.

_Here goes._

(Roger and Mimi)

"MaureenhadsexwithBennyandnowshe'spregnant."

(Mark and Mickey)

"Maureen had sex with Benny and now she's pregnant."

(Roger and Mimi)

"WHAT?" Roger asked confused.

(Mark and Mickey)

"Come again?" Mark asked in a state of shock.

(Roger and Mimi)

"All I heard was Benny, Maureen, and Baby. Three words that don't go together." Roger said trying to put the puzzle together.

(Mark and Mickey)

"Maureen? My ex girlfriend? And Benny? My ex-roommate? Baby? Its impossible, those word can't be put together." Mark said with a confused look on his face.

(Roger and Mimi)

"Those words go together now baby."

(Mark and Mickey)

"Baby, I hate to say it, but now those words are put together."

(Roger and Mimi)

"This is all my fault." Roger said getting off the bed.

"How?"

Mimi was the confused one now. Roger explained everything to Mimi.

(Mark and Mickey)

"I can't believe this." Mark said getting off the bed.

Mickey explained everything to him.

_10:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

(Roger and Mimi)

"Its not your fault Roger." Mimi said hugging her husband and kissing him.

(Mark and Mickey)

"I should have been there for her and talked to her when she needed me." Mark said disappointed.

(Roger and Mimi)

"Your right. I'm not the one who got her pregnant." Roger said laughing.

(Mark and Mickey)

"Ahh Mark baby?"

"Yeah Hun."

"This happened the night of our first date." Mickey reassured him.

(Roger and Mimi)

"No, you got me pregnant." Mimi said smiling.

"And proud of it." Roger said.

(Mark and Mickey)

"I am so sorry honey." Mark said apologetically.

"You didn't know."

Mickey kissed Mark and he deepened the kiss causing them both to fall on the bed. When they broke away from each other Mark looked into Mickey's eyes.

"I think I need to go on the roof for a moment."

"I completely understand." Mickey said smiling.

Mark left the room.

(Roger and Mimi)

"You coming to bed?" Asked Mimi.

"I'm going to the roof." Roger said leaving the room.

"I understand completely."

( at Maureen and Joanne's apartment)

Maureen walked in the living where Joanne was working.

"Joanne, can we talk for minute." Maureen said firmly.

Joanne turned her head and quick and gave Maureen a very concerned look.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Joanne demanded as she sat on the couch next to Maureen.

"You know I love you and I would never intuitionally hurt you." Maureen started.

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: Don't get pissed. LOL! What do you think Joanne will do? Will Miss. Discipline take or leave our favorite tiger who cant be in a cage? I know that's a bit tacky , but I had to do it LOL! REVIEW PLEASE I'm almost to 100.


	23. Gave A Mile To Who?

A/N: Ok this continues chapter 20. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or a pair of Dock Martins. L

CHAPTER 21: Gave a mile to who?

_February 11th 10:35pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At Maureen and Joanne's apartment)

Joanne's world stopped right then and there. All her organs turned upside down, her mind was spinning like a F-5 tornado with thoughts, her body felt numb, and she couldn't breath.

_This is not happening._

She thought to herself.

"Joanne baby, say something." Maureen said with tears running down her cheeks.

Joanne stood up and backed away from Maureen.

"Joanne.."

"DON'T MAUREEN." Joanne said in a homicidal tone. "You made me damn near get on my knees for you to take me back and I didn't even cheat."

"I know you would never cheat on me."

"YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW?" Joanne said in that tone again. "You put me threw hell those few days. I was getting punished for nothing?" Joanne said in a harsh voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I see things clearly now. You wanted out of our relationship and you used Kate kissing me against me as an excuse for us to be over so you could be with who ever the hell got you knocked up." Joanne had fire in her eyes. "Who is the bastard?"

Maureen was crying so hard she could barely see or speak.

"ANSWER ME!"

"BENNY!"

Maureen's crying got worse and she fell to the floor sobbing. Joanne couldn't believe what she had just heard, tears of anger and sadness filled her eyes. Joanne headed for the door , she stopped and turned around.

"I love you Maureen." Joanne said and walked out of the apartment crying.

Maureen put her knees up to her chest and rocked her self back and fourth, crying her eyes out, screaming Joanne's name, begging her to come back.

_3am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

After hours of walking, Joanne decided to go to the loft, she couldn't go to the Angel and Collins' because they wouldn't be back for the next two weeks. Joanne banged on the loft door. Mark answered it and she fell right into his arms crying. Mark held Joanne as he closed the door behind him and took her up to the roof.

(on the roof)

"Maureen's…."

"I know." Mark said cutting Joanne off.

"You mean to tell me Mickey knew?" Joanne asked a bit mad.

"She didn't think it was her's or Mimi's place to say anything."

"Mimi knew too? I guess Roger knows?"

Mark just shook his head.

"I didn't even let her explain herself. I just told her off and left." Joanne confessed.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked looking at the moon.

"To tell you the truth. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, one voice telling me to drop her ass and never talk to her again and another voice is telling me to stick by her side and be there for her because I love her with all my heart and I cant see life without her." Joanne said crying softly.

"Which voice isspeaking louder?"

A/N: ok short chapter, but I just had to do a cliff hanger because I like to see my readers suffer LOL! Review please! NO FLAMERS.


	24. How Could She?

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I wasn't happy with the first version I wrote of this chapter so I rewrote it. I couldn't get into see Clerks 2 yesterday because the people who work at the cinema were to smart. I told them I was 21 and they laughed in my face. LOL! So if anyone saw it PM me and tell me how the movie was.

Disclaimer" I don't own Rent or anything S&M

CHAPTER 22: How could she?

_February 12th, 3:30am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Joanne decided to crash at the loft for the night. Mark gave her a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks Mark."

"No problem….I'm happy your going to give Maureen another chance. It shows how much you really love her." Mark said in a whisper.

Joanne smiled weakly.

"Good night Mark."

"Good night Joanne."

When Mark entered the bedroom and looked at Mickey sleeping, he quietly crawled in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." he said kissing her softly on the cheek.

Mark talked to his sleeping girlfriend until he went to sleep.

_February 12th 9:35am Eastern Standard Time._

Joanne woke up to the sound of Mimi's blender, she sat up quickly and glared at everyone in the room.

"You." Joanne said pointing to Mimi. "Turn that damn blender off."

She turned to Roger playing his guitar.

"And if you don't stop playing that thing. I will cut every last one of those strings."

"Fuck you." Roger said sounding offended.

Mimi gave him a look and he returned the look.

"And you all say I'm not a morning person." Mickey said drinking her coffee.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee…. milk…liquor?" Mimi asked unsure.

"Marijuana?" Mickey added.

"I'll take something strong." Joanne said rubbing her eyes.

"Drinking before 12 o'clock? We got a big dog in the house." Roger said sounding like an announcer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said the three women.

"Three letters…. P.M.S" Roger said with a smirk.

They glared at him. Mark came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel not knowing there were people in the living room. Mimi and Mickey started making cat calls, He quickly walked back in the bathroom and came out wearing a house coat walking to his room.

"Has he been working out?" Mimi asked Joanne.

Joanne rolled her eyes

"Good lord." Roger said going to the bathroom.

Mickey walked in on Mark completely naked.

"Oh shit." Mark said covering himself up.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before." Mickey said seductively.

Mark started laughing and put his boxers on.

"I'm working late, because I have to do some extra work for Joanne since she took the day off. I know we had dinner plans tonight and I was wondering if it was ok to cancel?" Mickey asked in concern.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok, it'll give me time to work on my documentary." Mark said smiling.

Mark kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I heard you last night talking to me while I was sleep.." Mickey said running her finger up and down his chest.

"You did?" Mark asked nervously. "If any of that stuff I said was to much.."

Mickey kissed him passionately.

"Everything you said just made me love you more." Mickey said smiling.

They started kissing again and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" Mickey whined.

"Mark, Alexia called, she wants you in early today, so get out of Mick's panties and go to work." Roger announced from behind the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark said as he finished dressing.

They walked out of the bedroom with Mark's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Roger, just because Mark's getting more ass then you doesn't mean you have to be so damn jealous." Mickey said nicely.

Mark put his hands over bright red face and everyone except Roger and Mark laughed.

"Oh Roger, Angel called yesterday and said that our tickets will be in the mail today." Mimi said sitting at the table.

"I wish I could go." Mark said.

"Me too." Joanne and Mickey said.

"Why cant you go to Santa Fe with us?" Roger asked confused.

"Work." They answered dryly.

"What are we going to do with the extra tickets." Roger asked disappointed.

"I was thinking we could sale them for extra money." Mimi suggested.

"I love you." Roger said proudly.

"I know." She said with a smile.

(at Joanne and Maureen's apartment)

_1:45pm Eastern Standard Time_

Benny came in and sat on the couch.

"Thanks for dropping by." Maureen said weakly.

"Are you ok? Where's Joanne?" Benny asked concerned.

"I don't know, she left after I told her.."

Maureen couldn't finish her sentence without crying.

"What is it?" Benny asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant."

Maureen cried in Benny's lap.

"Are you serious?" Benny said with a lost look on his face. "What did Joanne say?"

"She thinks I accused her of cheating, so I could be with you and then she said she loved me and left."

"Is that true?"

"No, I love Joanne. What you and I did was a mistake."

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Yes." Maureen said wiping her eyes. "You don't have to be involved in its life."

"Are you sure?" Benny asked worried.

"Yeah."

" I will be helping you finically." Benny said in a serious tone.

"No, I cant.."

He pulled out a check and wrote the amount.

"Take it." Benny said handing it to her. "This is for doctors appointments and food."

The check was for $12,000.

"SHIT BENNY I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Maureen said in shock.

"I cant believe Maureen Johnson is turning down money."

Maureen smiled weakly.

"There is no Maureen Johnson without Joanne Jefferson."

A/N: I will update soon. To give you a quick warning Mark and Mickey will be getting hot and heavy in the next chapter! LOL. REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Who’s In Your Bed?

A/N: this chapter is filled with romance . ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT , Paris Hilton, Tara Reed, or Pamela Anderson.

**Warning**: this chapter will contain a sex scene. i will try to make it as clean as i can.

CHAPTER 23: Who's in your bed?

_February 13th 12pm Eastern Standard time._

(At Joanne office)

Mickey barged in Joanne office.

"Mickey, there is a line between me being your boss and your being friend. You can't just barge in here" Joanne reassured.

"You had this talk with me the first day on the job. When are you going home?" Mickey asked.

"Mimi said I could stay as long as I needed."

"Have you even talked to Mo?"

Joanne sighed and looked at Mickey.

"We talked at lunch and she thinks you want to break up with her." Mickey said.

"I'm going to surprise her tomorrow since its Valentines day and talk to her about this whole baby thing."

"That sounds great." Mickey said smiling.

"What did you get Mark?" Joanne asked going to back to her work.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?"

_February 14th 10am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

"Come on Roger….hurry your hot ass up." Mimi said dragging him to the door.

"I like it when you play rough." Roger said with a smile.

"Just pick up the bags pretty boy." Mimi said laughing.

"You two need to hurry up if you want me to get you to the air port on time.." Joanne said.

Mimi and Roger headed for the door and Mark and Mickey gave them hugs.

"Have fun." Mark said.

"Tell Collins not to drink to much." Mickey said gigging.

"Yeah right." Joanne said laughing.

Joanne slid the loft door shut and Mark snuck up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Alone at last." Mark said happily.

He continued kissing her neck and she moan.

"Ummmm….wait….I need to give you your present." Mickey said releasing herself from his grip.

"Let me go get yours." Mark said going to the bedroom.

Mark walked back in the living room.

"Happy Valentines day." Mark said handing her the small box.

Mickey opened the box and pulled out a necklace that said 'I love you'. Mickey smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you."

Mickey kissed him again and went to the closet.

"I know you love you the ones you have now, so if you don't want this I'm fine with that…. I understand."

"Sweetie just get the damn box out. You know I'll love whatever you get me." Mark said smiling.

"I'll need some help, it's a big ass box."

The box was bigger then the both of them.

"Is there a dead body in here?" Mark asked as they carried the box to the table.

"I killed Kate." Mickey said in a serious tone as they sat the box on the table.

"Please don't bring her up." Mark pleaded.

"I love you for saying that."

Mickey kissed him on the lips and Mark slowly opened the box and was stunned by the new projector.

"Wow!" Mark said with a smile on his face.

"And I got you this." Mickey said giving him a medium sized box.

He opened the box and pulled out a new camera.

"Honey, how the hell did you pay for this shit?" Mark asked excitingly.

"Angel helped me out a little.Do you like it?"

Mark kissed her passionately and sat her on the table, they moaned as their hands roamed each others bodies. Mickey unbuttoned Mark's shirt while he took off her bra.

"Bedroom?" Mark asked as she unbuttoned his pants.

She replied with a deep kiss and Mark carried her to the bedroom. Their cloths went everywhere and Mark laid Mickey on the bed gently kissing her neck and collar bone, her moans got louder as he kissed her sensitive spots.

(at Maureen and Joanne apartment.)

_11am Eastern Standard Time._

Maureen answered the door and there was a man with flowers.

"These are for Maureen Johnson." The man said.

"That's me." She said taking the flowers.

She shut the door and sat the flowers on the table, then she read the card.

_Maureen,_

_Happy Valentines day Honeybear, I just wanted to say I love you and that I'll be home tomorrow._

Maureen sighed disappointedly.

_I'm sorry about the other night and I want you to know I'm here for you 200 percent. I would never leave you, because there is no Joanne Jefferson without Maureen Johnson._

_Love, pookie._

Maureen began cry. Then there was a knock on the door.

(on the plane)

Roger and Mimi sat in silence on the plane.

"I'm Board." Roger complained.

"Me too….hey, lets think of a name for our baby girl."

"Ok."

"Hold on." Mimi said getting out a pad and pencil. "What we'll do is come up with twenty names and eliminate the ones we don't like."

"Lisa Marie." Roger said.

Mimi gave him a look.

"What?"

"All the names you choose are going to be rock stars aren't they?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

"Aren't all yours going to be Hispanic?"

"No." She said firmly.

Mimi wrote the name down.

"Kelly." Mimi said.

"Stevie."

"Ashley."

"Pamela."

"No, hell no." Mimi said firmly.

"Why?"

"Do you want our daughter to be named after a whore?" Mimi asked

"She'll take after her mother."

"Shut up." Mimi said laughing." How about Paris?"

"Now you want our daughter named after a whore?" Roger asked with a smirk.

"Pamela Anderson is more of a whore then Paris Hilton." Mimi reassured.

"Your right…… What about Tara?"

"Now were naming our daughter after a drunk?" Mimi asked smiling.

(At the loft)

**Sex scene**

"Mark….yes ….Mark!…." Mickey panted as Mark pushed in and out.

The room was filled with pants and moans from the both of them. Mark took himself out of Mickey and started kissing her all over.

"Lower…Oh…" Mickey moaned.

Mark softly kissed the inside of her thigh teasing her.

"Please Mark…..oh shit….yes!" She begged.

"You want more?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"YES!" She screamed as he ran his tongue over her thigh.

He stopped teasing her and got down to business, her moans got louder as his tongue explored. After a while Mark started kissing upward till he reached her mouth, she got on top of him and started kissing his chest going lower just as he did for her. Mark's moans got louder and she kissed his body till she reached his lips, he pinned her down deepening the passionate kiss. Mark laid on his back and Mickey curled up next to him putting her hand on his chest.

**End of sex scene**

"I take it that you like your present." Mickey asked laughing.

"Which present?" Mark asked raising his eye brow.

They laughed.

(at Maureen and Joanne's)

"POOKIE!" Maureen said running into Joanne's arms.

Joanne shut the door behind her and Maureen planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Is your way of thanking me for the flowers?" Joanne asked.

"I have another." Maureen said seductively.

"I like the sound of that."

Maureen took Joanne's hand leading her to the bedroom.

A/N: Sexy people! LOL! I hope that wasn't to graphic and I hope you liked the chapter. Please don't hate me for bashing Pamela Anderson, Paris Hilton, And Tara Reed. It was just for fun. Review please! No flamers.


	26. Sunny Santa Fe Would Be Nice

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

CHAPTER 24: Sunny Santa Fe Would Be Nice.

(in Santa Fe)

_February 14th , 2pm Eastern Standard Time._

Angel and Collins were watching TV, when they heard arguing on the other side of the hotel door.

"Sounds like they need concealing." Angel said giggling.

"They remind me of Joanne and Maureen." Collins said.

"YOU KEEP CHOOSING THE NAMES YOU PICKED." said a female voice.

"THE NAMES YOU PICKED ARE TACKY, SHE MIGHT TURN INTO A GEEK." said a male voice.

"I RATHER HAVE A GEEK FOR A DAUGTHR THEN A WHORE ROGER!"

Angel and Collins looked through the window and it was Mimi and Roger who were arguing. Collins fell on the floor from laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Angel opened the door and Roger and Mimi stopped fighting.

"Would you like to come in and talk about this or would you like the world to listen to your argument?" Angel said with a smile.

They glared at each other and walked in the door. Collins was sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Roger asked confused.

"You two sounded worse then Mo and Jo." Collins said getting off the floor.

Collins gave Roger a hug.

"Hey man." Collins said patting him on the back.

"Hi." Roger said dryly.

"He's a happy camper." Collins teased.

"I'll put your bags in the spare room." Angel said taking the bags.

"I'm right behind you." Mimi said as they walked in the other room.

(at the loft)

Mickey picked up Mark's camera and went in the bedroom where he was sleeping.

Mickey: Here is the handsome Mark Cohen. Zoom in and you can see the drool rolling down his chin.

She turned the camera to face her.

Mickey: Very attractive…isn't it?

Mickey crawled on top of Mark and he woke up.

Mark (whining): Can I sleep one more hour?

Mickey: You've been sleeping for three.

Mark: Do you know how to use a camera?

Mickey: You taught me….. remember?

Mickey turned the camera off and sat it next to the bed.

"Now get up and get in the shower." Mickey said.

Mark got up and went to the bathroom.

_2:30pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mark came out and saw Mickey setting up his new projector.

"I've taught you well." Mark said in a Jedi voice.

He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes master Obi Won." Mickey said sarcastically.

Mark sat on the couch and started messing with his camera.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Anything as long as its with you." Mark said with a cute smile.

"You're 3 pointers today aren't you?" Mickey asked laughing.

"We can watch the films Roger did."

"Yeah, you never got to see Mo's protest."

"I can't believe I missed it. I missed everything." Mark said disappointedly.

Mickey sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It wasn't your fault baby." Mickey said running her fingers through his hair.

"Lets just not talk about this today." Mark said sadly.

"Are you sure." Mickey asked concerned.

"Yeah, this is suppose to be a romantic day for us and I don't want to ruin it by talking about all that shit."

Mickey got off of the couch and pulled out the films.

(At Joanne and Maureen's apartment.)

Maureen and Joanne laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Benny came by the other day." Maureen said quietly.

"Did you tell him?" Joanne asked wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist.

"Yeah."

"How did he take it?"

"He was shocked, but said he would help us financially, he gave us a check."

"For how much?" Joanne asked cautiously.

Maureen got out of bed and handed her the check that was on the table.

"Oh shit." Joanne said in a state of shock.

Maureen laughed at Joanne's facial expression.

"I'm sorry pookie." Maureen said in a serious tone

"No, don't be." Joanne said rubbing Maureen's back. "Yes I am a little pissed, but we can get through this."

Maureen kissed Joanne tenderly on the lips.

(in Santa Fe)

_5pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Ok bitches I need your attention." Collins said.

The three friends turned around to face the professor.

"What is it Tommy?" Angel asked.

"We all know the reason we're here is to celebrate Mimi and my bitch's first wedding anniversary." Collins said with a smile.

"Hey!" Roger said pretending to be offended.

"Anyway….that's not the only reason we are here."

If you didn't think Collins smile could get any bigger it did.

"Well, What is it?" Angel said sounding a bit scared.

"I quit my job."

A/N: Reviews keep this story alive. (hint, hint)


	27. Where Did You Learn To Tango?

A/N: As you can see I've changed the rating to M to be on the safe side . Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody.

CHAPTER 25: Where did you learn to tango?

_February 14th 5pm Eastern Standard Time._

(In Santa Fe)

Angel dropped her glass while Mimi and Roger dropped their jaws. The room was completely silent and everyone just looked at each other.

"Why?" Angel asked concerned.

"Well….back at home I found this abandoned building on the Corner of 8th and D and I decided to pursue my dream…..I'm going to open up a restaurant and name it Santa Fe." Collins said smiling.

They all screamed in excitement.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Angel said kissing him on the cheek.

"It wouldn't be a surprise….would it?" Collins asked with a wink.

"I'm going to call everyone and tell them." Mimi said going to the phone.

"Hello." Mickey answered breathlessly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mimi asked,

"NO…We did that this morning after you guys left." Mickey said giggling.

Mimi could hear Mark complaining the background.

"So what were you doing?"

"Mark's teaching me how to tango."

"That should be a sight." Mimi said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Miss. Feline." Mickey teased.

"That's MRS. Feline."

"Anyway….What's up?" Mickey asked.

"Collins just bought a restaurant and he's calling it Santa Fe." Mimi said laughing.

"That's great. Tell him I said congratulations."

"What have you and Mark been up to besides having sex ." Mimi asked giggling.

"We watched some of the footage Roger filmed and went to the park. Did Roger know he was holding the camera upside down the whole time he had it?"

Mimi started laughing.

"You would think as long as they've known each other Roger would know how to use that damn thing." Mimi said.

Mickey giggled.

"Hey, I have to go."

"Ok, don't wear out Mark to much."

"He loves it when I do that." Mickey said in a flirty tone.

"Go finish your personal tango lesson." Mimi teased.

( at the loft)

Mickey hung up the phone and went back to Mark

"Where were we Mr. Cohen." Mickey said wrapping her arms around Marks waist.

Mark turned around and kissed her passionately.

"I know we weren't there." Mickey said grinning.

"We could go there." Mark said running his fingers through her hair.

Mark started kissing her neck.

"Maybe later on tonight." Mickey said pulling away.

"Maybe?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yeah maybe, first I want you to teach how to tango."

"Ok, lets start from the beginning."

Mark took her hand in his right hand and put his left arm around her waist..

_5:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Just lift your leg over my shoulder once I bow you down." Mark said frustrated.

"I can't." Mickey whined.

"How come?" Mark said pulling her up so they could stand straight.

"I'm not that flexible." Mickey snapped putting her hands on her hips.

Mark gave her the 'yeah right' look.

"Shut up." She said laughing.

"I didn't say anything." Mark said innocently.

Mickey got her leg on his shoulder and they fell to the couch with Mark between Mickey's legs. Maureen and Joanne walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Maureen asked.

Mark and Mickey quickly got up.

"No, I was just teaching Mickey how to tango." Mark said giving to two women a hug.

"I'm not your tango partner anymore?" Joanne asked pretending to sound hurt.

Mark laughed and Maureen and Mickey looked at each other confused.

"When did you tango together?" Maureen asked confused.

"Once." They said in unison.

"Why don't we show them how to do it?" Mark asked reaching out for Joanne's hand.

Joanne smile and took his hand in hers and they began to do the tango. Maureen and Mickey watched in amazement. When they were done Mickey and Maureen clapped.

"I see you still haven't learned to tango backwards." Joanne said with a smile.

"And I see you still know how to tango in heals." Mark said giving Joanne a smile in return.

The four of them sat down on the couch.

"Joanne and I were wondering if you two could help us on some stuff for the wedding? Maureen asked.

"Sure, what can we help with?" Mark asked.

"Angel is designing the dresses, Roger's providing the music, Collins told us he would provide the food…"

"And I'm going to film the whole thing." Mark finished for Joanne.

"Right……Mickey, instead of doing paper work for me in the office. I was wondering if you could call all the bakery's and order the flowers and all that?" Joanne asked.

"Cool."

"Ok, were set." Maureen said cheerfully.

_February 18th 3pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mimi, Roger, Collins, and Angel came in to an empty loft and looked for Mark and Mickey.

'Where could they be?" Rogers asked as he and Collins put the bags in the bedroom.

Just then Mark and Mickey busted through the loft door making out and their hands roaming each others bodies.

"Take me now." Mickey begged.

"My pleasure." Mark said.

"Oh, I'll show you pleasure."

She hopped on Mark and he dropped her when he noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. Collins , Roger, Angel, and Mimi tried to hold back their laughs.

"Hi guys." Mark said nervously helping his girlfriend off the floor. "I'm so sorry Honey."

"I think I hurt my back." Mickey said..

"Hey love monkeys." Collins said.

"Congrats on your restaurant"

"Thanks."

"You two can finish what you started." Roger teased.

Mark's face went from white to pinkish red.

"Roger, I see your still jealous." Mickey said sitting on the couch.

"All I have to say is KARMA baby, KARMA. Roger said getting a beer out of the kitchen.

(at the life)

_9pm Eastern Standard Time._

The bohemian family all sat at the table in silence. No one had anything to say and it was very unusual.

"I can't take this anymore." Mickey said standing up on the table. " LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"LETS GET BITCH ASS DRUNK." Collins screamed.

"WINE AND BEER!" They all yelled.

"And water." Mimi and Maureen said dryly.

Collins pulled out his joint, Mark got out his camera, and Roger turned on the jukebox.

_11pm Eastern Standard Time _

"Oh my God, I love this song." Mimi said dancing.

A/N: Its sing and dance time.

Mimi: _Is this the real life._

Roger: _Is this just fantasy._

Everyone started laughing.

Maureen, Mickey, and Collins: _I'M JUST A POOR BOY. I NEED NO SYMPATHY._

Angel, Joanne and Mimi: _Its easy come , easy go._

Mark and Roger: _Little high, little low._

All of them_: Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me._

Angel_: TO ME!_

Maureen (dramatically)_: MOMMA, JUST KILLED A MAN. PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD PULL MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD….. MOMMA, LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN AND NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAY._

Everyone looked at Maureen like she was crazy.

Maureen (frustrated): Someone else take the next verse then.

Joanne: Let Collins.

Collins: _To late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body aching all the time…. Goodbye everybody I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind to face the truth. Momma, I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I never been born at all._

Roger stood up and did an air guitar solo.

Mimi (Not knowing all the words): _I see a something, something walk a mile. _

All of them: _Scalamush , scalmush, can you do the fandango._

Mickey_: Thunder bolts of lighting._

Angel_: Very, very frightening._

Joanne: _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me._

All of them: _He's just a poor boy from a poor family._

Joanne: _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

Men: _We will not let him go._

Women: _Let him go_.

Men: _Will not let him go_.

Women: _Let him go._

All of them: _GO, GO ,GO ,GO , GO._

Mickey: _Mama mia , mama mia let him go._

Roger started his air guitar.

_Mickey_:_ So you think you can stomp me and spit in my?_

_Maureen: So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Mimi and Angel: OH, baby cant… do this to me baby, just got out. Just got to get right out of here._

Everyone was so drunk they broke out in random high notes.

All of them: VIVA LA VIE BOHEM.

A/N: I wasn't about to write a story and not have my favorite characters singing one of my favorite songs. The next chapter will move to the month of June and Mimi will have her baby! REVIEW PLEASE! No flamers.


	28. A New Lease You Are My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

CHAPTER 26: at least you are my love.

For the past 5 months things have been going well for the bohemian family. Maureen and Joanne got committed in March, Roger and Mimi finally agreed on a name for their daughter, Collins opened his restaurant in May, Angel just released her summer line of skirts that are a huge hit, and Mark and Mickey are very happy together and Mark is now executive producer for buzz line.

_June 10th 8pm Eastern Standard Time._

(At the loft)

"Hey guys lets play a game." Angel said.

The bohemians decided to hang out in the loft and not go to the Life since they had two hormonal pregnant women on their hands.

"How about spin the bottle?" Maureen asked.

"NO!" Mark said firmly.

Everyone started laughing.

"Why? You scared of Joanne?" Maureen teased.

"How about truth or dare?" Mimi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Collins said.

"Who's going to start?" Joanne asked.

"I will." Said Roger. " Ok….Mark, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was it about Kate that made you leave us?"

Everyone looked straight at Mark, his face was red with anger.

"I'm not answering that." Mark snapped back.

Mark went in his bedroom and shut the door.

"God Roger." Mimi said punching him in the chest.

"Oww….fuck!"

"You are the reason of why I gave up on men…… Their so damn stupid." Maureen said coldly.

"I'll be back." Mickey said going to her and Mark's bedroom.

Mickey walked in and saw Mark sitting on the bed.

"Baby, Roger didn't mean.."

"It's ok……. I didn't know he was still mad at me about that."

Mickey sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead.

"Have you two even talked about it?"

"No, I never brought it up."

"Why?"

"I had something else on my mind."

"What?" Mickey asked sitting her head up looking into his blue eyes.

"Us." Mark said with a smile.

Mickey started laughing and Mark pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"Ready to go back out there?" Mickey asked.

" I was thinking we could spend a little more time here." Mark said.

They started kissing again and Mickey climbed on top of Mark running her hands under his shirt, Then the door flew open.

"MIMI'S WATER BROKE!" Angel screamed.

(In the waiting room)

_10pm Eastern Standard Time._

The gang was spread out in the waiting room. Collins got out a deck of cards.

"Bullshit anyone?"

They got up and put the tables together.

"Who's playing?"

"I'll just film it." Mark said rolling his camera.

"I am." Maureen said excitingly.

"Me too." Joanne said.

"You know I'm in." Angel said.

"Ditto." Mickey said.

"One for the drama queen, one for my baby girl, one for the tough ass lawyer, and one for Marky's girl." Collins said passing out the cards.

Mark: June 10th, 10pm Eastern Standard Time, the beginning of a long wait for our newest bohemian to arrive. Zoom in on Maureen Johnson who is carrying the second baby in this family. Tell us how you fill..

Maureen: How the hell do you think I fill? I eat all the time and I cry about every little thing.

Joanne: And she's bipolar.

Mark: She's been bipolar.

They all laughed.

Maureen: Fuck you.

Angel: Honey, I cant even imagine what your going through.

Maureen: Thank you for your support Angel.

Joanne: Hey, I support you.

Maureen: I guess….who's turn is it?

Joanne shook her head.

Collins: It's my turn…. I have two queens.

Angel: Bullshit.

Collins: Dammit.

(in the delivery room)

"Baby, all you have to do is hold in there." Roger said holding Mimi hands.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME." She screamed pushing.

"It was fun though."

Mimi smacked him.

"YOU SICK FUCK!"

Roger walked over to the doctor.

"Doc, do you have anything that will calm her down?"

"We've already given her all the medication we could give her.

_1am Eastern Standard Time. _

(in the waiting room)

Mark: June 11th, 1am Eastern Standard Time. No news on Mimi or the baby. Look straight ahead and you will find Angel braiding Maureen's hair while Joanne reads the Village Voice, next to them is Collins completely knocked out and drooling, and next to me is a very happy Mickey. Why are you so happy at 1am in the morning?

Mickey (cheerfully): Because I'm on my 5th cup of coffee.

Mark: Your going to feel like shit tomorrow at work.

Mickey (dryly): I know.

Maureen: I HAVE TO PISS!

Mickey, Mark, and Joanne: Tell the whole world why don't you?

Angel: Mo wait, I have to finish this one braid up.

Angel went after Maureen. Mark got up and went to Joanne.

Mark: How are you doing?

Joanne: Much better when you get that damn camera out of my face.

Mark took the camera away from his face and turned it off.

"I'm so board." Mark said sitting down next to Mickey.

"We could find somewhere to finish what we were doing earlier." Mickey said in a seductive voice.

"No, I want to be here to film when Roger comes out."

"Ok." Mickey cheerfully.

"Mo, I cant believe you stole all the toilet paper out of the bathroom." Angel said as they came back from the bathroom.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Joanne asked firmly.

"The Tango Maureen." Mark said under his breath.

( in the delivery room)

"One more push Mrs. Davis."

Mimi made one hard push and the sound of a baby was heard.

"Congratulations on new your baby boy." Said the doctor.

"I thought we were having a girl?" They asked in unison.

"Got cha." He said laughing.

They rolled their eyes.

_1:35am Eastern Standard Time._

Roger came in the room with the whole family behind him.

"Everyone meet Victoria Davis." Mimi said holding the sleeping baby.

A/N: You better like that name, because that's my name LOL! I'm not very good at explaining child birth so I hope you liked it. REVIEW! No flamers.


	29. Depends On Trust

A/N: Hey guys, if you haven't, check out my newestpost upcalled Their Songs. Its short , but cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or the lyrics to Redundant.

CHAPTER 27: Depends On Trust.

_June 28th 9:45am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Roger came out of the bedroom holding Victoria when Mickey and Mark were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Say hi to uncle Mark and Aunt Mickey." Roger said in a cute baby voice.

Mark took the baby out of Roger's arms.

"She looks just like Mimi." Mark said.

"And cries like Roger." Mickey added.

"Fuck you."

"Roger, watch your mouth." Mimi said coming out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, we defiantly don't want her to have your mouth." Mickey teased.

Roger flipped her off.

"Babies usually learn hand gestures faster then words." Mark said handing the baby back to Roger.

"How you feeling today Meems?" Mickey asked.

"Like shit."

"Watch your mouth Mimi." Roger said mocking her.

"You didn't squeeze a baby out of your vagina three weeks ago." Mimi snapped.

"Yeah, how would you feel if you had to squeeze a baby out of you a-but." Mickey said trying not to cuss.

"Women." Mark and Roger said shaking their heads. "Cant live with them…"

"Can't live without us." Mimi and Mickey finished.

"I'm going back to bed." Mimi said leaving the room.

"I have to go to work, bye baby." Mickey said.

"Ok, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Deal."

They gave each other a long tender kiss.

"You gonna come up for air?" Roger teased.

"Roger is jealous!" Mickey sang as she walked out the door.

"Rog, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Today at lunch I'm going to do something I never thought I would do……I'm going to propose to Mickey." Mark said nervously

"That's great man. Why are you so nervous?"

"What if she says no? I mean….we've only been dating for a few months…"

"Your in love with her aren't you?" Roger interrupted.

"Yes." Mark said confidently.

"And she fills the same about you. Don't worry about anything."

Mark smiled and the two embraced in a friendly hug.

"Where's the ring at?" Roger asked.

Mark pulled the box out of his pocket. It was a gold ring with a medium size diamond on top.

"It's not much…do you think she'll like it?" Mark asked in a nervous voice.

"You could put a rubber band on her finger and she would love it." Roger said laughing.

"I gotta go….thanks again Rog." Mark said leaving.

"No problem."

(At the Life Café)

_1:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mickey walked in the Life Café and saw Roger sitting at the table with Victoria on his lap.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Mimi's resting at home and I decided to take the little one out so we wouldn't bother her."

"What? She let you take Tory out alone?" Mickey asked.

"It took a lot of convincing to do, she thinks I'm going to lose or forget our daughter." Roger said rolling his eyes.

(outside)

Mark looked through the window and saw Roger and Mickey laughing and talking. The most ridiculous thing went to his head, he was getting angry and frustrated, he didn't like what he was seeing.

_Does Mickey have a thing for Roger?_

Mark thought to himself ,he went back to work.

(At the loft)

_8pm Eastern Standard Time._

Maureen, Joanne, Mimi, and Mickey were sitting at the table when Mark stormed in the loft and went straight to his and Mickey's bedroom not saying a word to anyone.

"I'm doing great today Mark, thanks for asking." Maureen said sarcastically.

"What's his problem?" Mimi asked Mickey.

"I don't know."

"Was he like this at lunch?" Joanne asked.

"He didn't even show up for lunch. I ended up eating with Roger and Tory." Mickey said.

"What's that smell?" Maureen asked covering her nose.

"Come on baby, we need to change your diaper." Mimi said taking the baby in the bedroom.

"I don't think I can be a parent." Maureen said disappointingly.

"To late Honey bear." Joanne said in a comforting tone.

"What time are we suppose to go to Collins' restaurant?" Maureen asked changing the subject.

"Angel told me 9:30." Mickey said. "I'm going to go check on Mark."

Mickey walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Mark, can I come in?"

Mickey quietly walked in.

"I hope Mark's ok." Mimi said coming out of the bedroom.

"The last time I saw him this pissed is when I broke up with him for Joanne." Maureen said laughing.

Flashback:

_Mark was editing his film and Roger was strumming his guitar when Maureen walked in the door._

"_Hey Honey." Mark said not looking up from his work._

_Maureen stood there in silence thinking of how she was going to tell Mark that she was dumping him for a women._

"_You don't know how to speak?" Roger asked coldly._

"_Fuck off withdrawal boy." Maureen shot back._

_Before for Roger could say anything Mark interrupted._

"_Please don't do this." Mark said taking a deep breath. " Maureen baby…..what's wrong?"_

"_Can we talk?" Maureen asked. "ALONE." She finished giving Roger a cold look._

"_Ok." Roger said a little to calmly._

_Roger went in his room and slammed the door. Mark sat on the couch and Maureen sat on the coffee table across from him, she took his hands into hers and took a deep breath._

"_Pookie, you know I love you right?"_

"_Yes and I love you." Mark said smiling._

"_First I want to start off by saying you will always be someone special to me and I will always be there for you."_

"_Mo, your scaring the shit out of me right now. What are you trying to say?" Mark said a bit scared._

"_I've been seeing someone else and I think I'm in love." Maureen said quickly._

"_I KNEW IT!" Roger said popping out of the bedroom door._

"_SHUT UP ROGER AND GO BACK IN YOUR ROOM." Mark yelled in a weak tone, he took his hands out of hers._

_Roger and Maureen froze, they had never head Mark yell like that, he sounded like he wanted to break down and cry._

"_Who the hell is he?" Mark demanded to know._

"_Not he…..she, her names Joanne and she's a lawyer."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" Roger said with a dumfounded look on his face. "I'm going on the roof." He said leaving Mark and Maureen alone._

"_YOU'RE A LESBIAN?" Mark asked with his hands on his head._

"_I'm Bisexual. I go both ways." Maureen confessed._

_Mark stood there speechless._

"_This is fucked up." Mark said to himself._

"_I'm moving in with her tomorrow."_

_Mark didn't say a word._

"_Pookie? Are you still my production manger?"_

"_I guess." Mark said shaking his head._

"_You're such a great friend." Maureen said kissing him on the cheek._

_Mark rolled his eyes_

End of flashback.

Mimi and Joanne laughed.

"Poor Mark." Mimi said

"I remember the first time I met him. I said to myself ' Who is this scrawny white boy?', he didn't seem like Maureen's type." Joanne said laughing.

"He pissed in his pants the first time I met him." Mimi said.

"What?" They asked confused.

"Oh, your going to enjoy this story." Mimi said.

(In Mark and Mickey's )

"You think I have a thing for Roger?" Mickey asked laughing.

"YES!" Mark snapped.

Mickey looked deep in his blue eyes to see if he was joking.

"Your serious aren't you?" Mickey asked.

"I saw the way you were laughing and talking with him today at the Life."

"That's why you weren't at lunch today? You were spying on me?"

"I wasn't.."

"I didn't know Roger was there." Mickey said interrupting him. " How did this get in your head? I would never cheat on you Mark." Mickey was in tears now.

"Don't cry Honey." Mark said giving her a hug. " I'm afraid of losing you and I want to hold on to you."

"Hold any tighter and I'll slip away." Mickey snapped pushing him away.

"Are you going to leave me for Roger?" Mark snapped back.

"Asshole." Mickey said.

She stormed out of the loft.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"I've lost it." Mark confessed

(at the Santa Fe)

_9:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

The gang sat at their specially reserved table.

"Roger, What is in that bottle?" Mimi asked cautiously.

"Ginger ale."

"No, I don't want her drinking soda yet Roger, she's only 3 weeks old."

"Sorry." Roger said softly.

"Thank you." she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"How was everyone's day?" Angel asked.

"Mine was busy. Mainly because Mo called me crying about a Snickers commercials" Joanne said.

"It was a beautiful commercial." Maureen whined.

Everyone started laughing.

"Victoria and I had our first father and daughter day." Roger said with a smile.

Awws spread around the table.

"I spent the day worrying if he was going to come home with her or leave her at the Life Cafe." Mimi said.

They all snickered

"Mark, how was your day?" Angel asked.

"Great…I filmed this festival in Harlem…"

"And he spied on me." Mickey finish.

"Mickey.."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Mickey said leaving.

Collins came over as Mickey was leaving.

"What's wrong with Marky's girl?" Collins asked.

"She's not my girl." Mark said walking off.

"Ok…..What the hell was that?" Collins asked raising his eye brows.

"We don't know." They said in unison.

(In the bathroom)

Mickey was running water over her face when Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi came in.

"What's wrong hermana?" Mimi asked.

"Mark thinks I have a thing for your husband, because I was talking with Roger while I was waiting on him today at lunch."

"Tell us what's really wrong." Maureen said laughing.

"Ree, I think Shelly's telling the truth." Angel said.

"That doesn't sound like Mark." Joanne said confused.

"I know and it is scaring the shit out of me." Mickey said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"What else did he say chica?" Angel asked.

"He said he wants to hold on to me and not lose me and I told him if he holds any tighter I'll slip through his fingers and he asked if I was going to leave him for Roger?"

"That's loco." Angel said.

"Ok, A. Roger's married to me, B. He would never cheat on me, and C. Your not Roger's type." Mimi insured.

"Roger is like my big brother. I cant even picture me and him together….that's just gross."

"Hey." Mimi said pretending to be offended.

They all laughed.

(at the table)

Collins walked to the table with Mark right behind him.

"Go ahead and talk." Collins forced.

"What's wrong Mark?" Roger asked.

"Do you have feelings for Mickey?"

"What? that's ridiculous."

"Isn't that what I told you?" Collins asked Mark.

Mark sighed.

"Mark, Mickey and I have a brother and sister relationship. Plus I'm married remember? And I love Mimi to death." Roger insured.

"I suggest you talk to Mickey and fix this shit before I kick your scrawny ass." Collins said laughing.

_June 30th 9am Eastern Standard Time._

These past two days have been hell for Mark. Mickey hasn't said one word to him and ignores him when he tries to talk to her. Mark decided to pull a Roger, he barged in on Mimi and Roger making out on the bed.

"Roger." Mark whispered over to his best friend.

"What Mark?" Roger snapped.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

Roger looked at Mimi and she motioned for him to talk to Mark.

"Ok. What?"

Mark shut the door behind him.

"I was wondering if you could play this song I wrote for Mickey?"

"Awww that's sweet." Mimi said.

Roger read the song and started laughing.

"This isn't bad."

"Here's 20 bucks."

"Ok, let me get my fender and find the right tune." Roger said.

_9:30am Eastern Standard Time._

Mickey was sitting at the on the couch when Mark came in with a dozen roses , her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, she was speechless. Roger began the song

_We're living in repetition_

_Content in the same old shtick again_

_Now the routine's turning to contention_

_Like a production line going over and over roller coaster_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_Speechless and redundant 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

_Choreographed and lack of passion_

_Prototypes of what we were_

_Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous_

_Taken for granted now_

_Now I waste it faked it ate it now I hate it_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_Speechless and redundant 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_Speechless and redundant 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm __lost for words_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_Speechless and redundant 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

Mickey kissed Mark passionately on the lips.

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry honey…I don't know what came over me."

They kissed again and Mickey tried to pull away put Mark wouldn't let her.

" I..ummm…You …umm..we..have….to..umm…go…work." Mickey said between kisses.

Mark pulled away.

"There's something I have to ask you." Mark said nervously.

"Here it comes." Mimi said.

Mark got on one knee.

"Will you marry me Mickey?"

"Hell yeah." Mickey said excitingly.

She pulled him up and kissed him again.

_July 10th 1pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at buzz line)

"I'll see you in a few…..bye." Mark said hanging up the phone.

_Should I meet her or not?_

He thought to himself .Mark picked up the phone and called Mickey

"Joanne Jefferson's office, Mickey speaking." Mickey said dryly.

"Having a bad day?"

"Now that I've heard your voice I don't anymore. I cant wait to see you for lunch" Mickey said happily.

"About lunch…..I have some extra work to do and I wont be able to make our lunch date." Mark said apologetically.

"Ok." Mickey said disappointingly.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"That's a deal Mr. Cohen."

"I'll see you when I get home."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Mark said hanging up the phone.

Mark got his coat and went to the Life knowing what he was doing was wrong.

(At the Life Café)

Mickey and Joanne walked in the Life and stopped dead in there tracks when they saw Mark sitting with the last person they would expect to see. Kate!

A/N: Shall shit hit the fan? I think so. LOL! I wont be updating for a while because I have a family reunion to go to this weekend. REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS.


	30. Poor Baby

A/N: I'm BAAAACCCKK. Lets just get on with the chapter.

CHAPTER 28: Poor Baby

_July 10th 1:25pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mark stood up from his seat and saw the violent look he always hated to see on Mickey's face. The same violent look she always gave Kate, the violent look that she gave him when he accused her of wanting to be with Roger. The violent look that always made him want to hold her in his arms. Mickey ran outside and as Mark ran after her Joanne shook her head in disappointment.

"Honey, wait."

"Dont honey me. Marcus Edward Cohen." Mickey snapped.

Mark and Joanne's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Mickey hated Mark's full name just as much as Mark did.

"How could you Mark?" Mickey said in a hurt tone.

"This is the first time Kate and I've met since our break up." Mark said giving an honest answer

"I don't give a fuck you fucking dumbfuck." Mickey shot quickly.

Joanne tried to hide her laughter and Mark was shocked because no one had ever called him a dumbfuck before.

"Mickey, if you think I'm cheating on you. I'M NOT." Mark said clearly.

"Then why did you cancel one of the most important lunch dates of our lives? You knew I have been waiting to tell you my news for a week now." Mickey said softly.

"I didn't know it was that big." Mark said.

Mickey had tears rolling down her cheek and Mark's heart was breaking, he hated to see Mickey cry and Mickey hated to cry in front of Mark because she would want him to hold her, but that was the last thing she wanted now.

"Mickey, I'm sorry…I was stupid….and I was a complete dumbass….well…I was more of a dumbfuck then a dumbass."

Kate came out of the life.

"Mark are you coming back in? your food is going to get cold." Kate said politely. (We all know nothing she does is polite.)

"Who the hell are you? His mother?" Joanne asked coldly.

"Are you still mad that you got caught in my web along with Mark?" Kate asked.

Mickey went after Kate, but Joanne and Mark held her back.

"Mickey, you can't do this. Its not safe." Joanne said firmly.

"I know." Mickey said taking a deep breath.

"Mark? Are you coming or what?" Kate asked.

"No." Mark said.

"But I have to tell you something."

"Tell me right here." Mark said in a harsh tone.

"I want us to get back together." Kate said nicely (Once again….nothing she does is nice or polite)

"You haven't told her about us?" Mickey asked in a hurt tone.

Mark closed is eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to."

"Were you going to tell her about us?"

"I didn't know how." Mark said

Mickey ran down the street to the loft and Mark went after her. When Mickey reached the building , she ran up the steps and slipped on a wet spot and fell down the stairs. Mark caught up and found Mickey laid out on the ground with blood dripping from her head.

"OH GOD BABY…..MICKEY PLEASE HONEY….. WAKE UP!" Mark said crying his heart out

Joanne got there before Mark could touch Mickey.

"Mark don't!" Joanne warned

"I DON'T CARE."

Roger and Collins came through the door.

"Mickey?" Collins looked confused.

The two men ran over and pulled Mark away.

"LET GO OF ME."

Mark put up a fight and Collins and Roger dragged him outside.

(At the hospital)

_July 10th 3pm Eastern Standard Time._

The Bohemian family sat in silence worrying about Mickey. Roger was pissed, he couldn't believe Mark did that to Mickey, he wanted to beat the shit out of him, but Roger knew he needed to be there for his wife. Mark walked back and forth in front of Mickey's hospital room with anger built up inside of himself. The anger was towards himself and Kate, he thought of how he was probably going to have to face Roger. Mark was ready to get his ass kicked, because he deserved it. The doctor came out of Mickey's room and they gang surrounded her.

"What were her last words?" Maureen asked bawling.

Everyone glared at her.

"She's still alive." The doctor said giving Maureen a weird look.

"What happened?" Angel asked calmly.

"Do you want me to start from easiest to hardest or hardest to easiest?"

"What is this hospital? A fucking comedy club?" Roger asked in an angry tone.

"Start with the easy shit." Mimi said annoyed.

"She had to have stitches above her right brow, her neck is broken, and her left leg is broken." The doctor paused.

"Doctor Quertermaine? Can we speak with you alone?" Joanne asked.

The blond doctor took Mimi and Joanne down the hall so no one could hear.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Collins asked.

"I know. Joanne was pretty protective of Mickey at the Life Café, she tried to fight Kate and Joanne kept telling her it wasn't safe." Mark said wiping his eyes

Maureen just looked down at her feet trying to ignore the conversation. Roger looked at Maureen.

"You know what's going on… don't you?" Roger asked firmly.

Before Maureen could answer Mimi and Joanne came back and looked like they had been crying. Mark walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked quickly.

The two women looked at each other.

"Mark…..I think you should…..sit down." Mimi said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"No, tell me now." Mark demanded.

Mimi sighed.

"Mickey lost the baby."

A/N: Did you see that coming? REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	31. Time For Danger!

A/N: This chapter focuses on a little male bonding.

CHAPTER 29: Time For Danger!

"She was pregnant?" Mark asked in shock.

All Mimi and Joanne could do was shake their heads, Maureen had a look of disbelief on her face, Angel got out a box of tissues , and Collins felt tears running down his cheeks. Mark broke down in Mimi's arms. Collins looked around.

"Where's Roger at?" Collins asked.

(At the bar)

Roger cried all the way to the bar and stopped when he got to the door, he sat down with his hands on his head.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked knowing that Roger was stressed.

"Something you think I can handle right now." Roger said not looking up.

Roger to a sip of his drink.

"Hey! This is water." Roger said in a harsh tone.

The bartender turned around and it was Benny.

"Benny?"

"That's my name. What's up man? You find out your not the baby's daddy?" Benny said with a smirk.

Roger gave Benny a death glare.

"I'm sorry. How's Maureen doing?"

"She's fat."

Benny laughed

"How's Mark and his girlfriend doing?"

Roger slammed his glass down.

"Is that why you're here?" Benny asked backing away from his crush.

"That bastard's been cheating on her with Kate and we just found out Mickey was pregnant when Mimi told us she lost the baby." Roger grumbled.

"Mark's not a cheater." Benny said defending his former roommate.

Roger began explain what happened.

_July 10th 5pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Mark's not a cheater." Benny said for the third time.

"Dammit, will you please stop saying that?" Roger said frustrated.

"Stop saying Mark's a cheater." Benny said with a smile, now he was flirting with Roger.

"Don't push it Yuppie." Roger warned.

"You've known Mark forever. You two go back to the bed wetting days, he would never cheat, he's to loyal." Benny said honestly.

"Then why did he go behind Mick's back and go to lunch with the one person she hates more then her father?" Roger asked sarcastically.

Benny shook his head

"Kate hasn't been right since her brain surgery."

"What brain surgery?" Roger asked confused.

"She was in a shoot out and was shot in the head."

"Why the hell was she in a shoot out?"

"Her ex-boyfriend was some mobster from the Bronx and his boys turned against him and she was shot in the head…..lived and he was shot 9 times and…..died."

"Is this a joke?" Roger asked.

"No, Alison had her live with us for a few months."

"Damn."

"She's terrible in bed." Benny said with disgusted look on hi face.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KATE?" Roger was in shock

"Yeah, but it will never happen again."

"How many times have you cheated on Allison?"

"There was Kelly, Gina, Mimi, James.."

"Wait, James? A guy?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions don't you?"

"Continue."

"Kate, Amanda was while I was with Mimi…."

"You were with three women at one time?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"The last one was Maureen…. Have you ever cheated?"

"Once….I was with…" Roger looked down at his drink.

"April?"

"Yeah, it was a week before she…"

"I know." Benny said quietly.

Roger looked around the bar.

"I just realized this is the very first time we've had a decent conversation." Roger said.

"Yeah, I'm not getting cussed out."

"Your not bad Yuppie."

"Your not bad yourself pretty boy."

The two men shook hands.

"One question. Why are you working in a bar?"

"This is just my weekend job. I try to stay away from home as much as possible."

(At the loft)

Collins dragged Mark back to the loft. Mark threw himself on the couch and rolled up in a ball.

"Hey man….wanna talk?" Collins asked nicely.

Mark sat up.

"What is there to talk about? Mickey hates me .I'm the reason we lost our child…OUR CHILD COLLINS." Mark began crying again.

"Mickey doesn't hate you, she loves your scrawny ass to much to hate you." Collins said with a small laugh.

"Collins, she didn't even want me to come in her hospital room."

"She just needs sometime to get her head straight."

"Yeah and she's going to do that by leaving me. I'm never going to see Kate again."

"About that….Why did you go see that crazy bitch?" Collins asked,

"She said she needed to talk to me about something important."

"Didn't Mickey want to tell you something important?" Collins pointed out.

"I was stupid."

"What did the crazy bitch tell you?"

"She said she wanted us to get back together."

"Did you tell her you were with Mickey?"

"I didn't know how to and that's when Mickey ran here and slipped on the step." Mark said crying.

Mark and Collins sat in silence.

_July 10th 10pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mimi walked in the loft with Tory asleep in her car seat.

"Hello? Mark? Roger? Anyone home?"

Collins jumped off the couch and Mimi screamed.

"Sorry I scared you." Collins said getting up.

"How's Mark?" Mimi asked sitting the baby in her crib.

"Not to good, he's locked in his room right now. How's Marky's girl?"

"She feels like shit, she thinks losing this baby means her and Mark shouldn't be together." Mimi whispered.

Mark stormed out of his room with a hurt look on his face.

"Mark, I thought you were sleep." Collins said.

"You think I'm going to sleep after all the shit that's been going on?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Look Mark.."

"I need a drink."

Mark slammed the loft door and left.

(at the bar)

"Hey man let me take you home." Benny said

"Your not getting me pregnant." Said a drunk Roger.

"Very funny." Benny said sarcastically.

The two men got in Benny's Range Rover and headed towards the loft. Benny stopped in front of the building.

"Can you make it by yourself?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Roger said with a wide smile. "Thanks Benny."

"No problem."

Roger walked in and found Mimi sitting at the table reading a cook book.

"Hey baby, where have you been?" Mimi asked hugging her husband.

"I was with Benny." Roger said a bit dizzy.

"What?" Mimi asked confused. " You went drinking with Benny?"

"Yeah, he's a really good guy." Roger said sitting on the couch.

"Who are you? and Where is Roger Davis?"

"Right here in the flesh baby." Roger said with his drunk smile.

"I cant believe you hung out with Benny and didn't end up in Jail."

"I'm a big boy now." Roger said.

"Maybe you could show me how much of a big boy you are?" Mimi said with a wink.

Roger got up quickly and pulled her in the bedroom.

_July 11th 9am Eastern Standard Time._

Maureen and Mickey walked in the loft and found Roger with his head on the table. Maureen took two pans and started banging them together.

"WAKE UP FENDER FUCKER." Maureen screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" Roger said covering his ears.

Mimi came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is going?"

"Mo decided to give Roger a wake up call." Mickey said smiling weakly.

"Hey sis." Mimi said giving her sister a hug.

Mimi helped her sister over to the chair.

"I just came by to get some of my cloths." Mickey said.

"Your moving?" Roger asked with an ice pack on his head.

"Yes, when I get better I'm going to get the rest of my shit."

(In Mark and Mickey's room)

Mark woke up and felt someone's hands around his waist.

"Morning." the voice said.

"You came back to me." Mark said laughing. " Look Mickey I'm.."

Mark stopped when he turned around and saw it was Kate.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing in here?" Mark said covering himself up.

"Last night I saw you at the bar and you were so drunk you brought me here and we had a little fun." Kate said with a smile.

"GET OUT!…I hate you" Mark said firmly.

"Last night you told me you loved me."

"LAST NIGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT MICKEY."

"Oh come on Marcus….you love me… not her." Kate said rubbing his arm.

Mark snatched away.

"Don't touch me."

"I was all over you last night." She winked

"Hush." Mark said putting his ear towards the door. "She's here."

"Wow!" Kate said sarcastically.

Mark got his pants on and a shirt.

"Don't move." Mark said firmly.

Kate rolled her eyes. When Mark came out of the room everyone stopped talking.

"Hi Mickey."

"Hi." Mickey said looking down.

Mark sat down on the couch.

"How are you?"

"How do you think she fells?" Maureen snapped.

They all glared at her.

"I could be better. I just came by to get some cloths….I'll get the rest of my stuff when I get better."

"Your Moving out?" Mark asked sounding hurt.

Before Mickey could answer. Kate came out of Mark's room wearing one of Mickey's hoodies and a pair of Mark's boxers and went to the bathroom. Everyone froze.

"How could you?" Mickey said with anger and disgust

Mimi and Maureen kicked the bathroom door open and snatched Kate out and threw her to the ground and Mickey got her crutches and walked out. Roger grabbed Mark and pushed him in the wall and punched him. Meanwhile Maureen kicked Kate in her side and Mimi tried pulling her back.

"Mo STOP. You cant kick ass while your pregnant." Mimi said taking Maureen to the chair. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

Before Mimi could get to her ,Kate ran out of the loft.

"Dammit." Mimi said taking a deep breath.

"All I got to do was bruise her fucking side." Maureen whined.

Mimi and Maureen looked over and saw Roger beating Mark's ass.

"ROGER STOP!" the women screamed.

A/N: I'm sweating after that chapter. (gets towel) ok, next chap will be up soon.

REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS (throws towel behind back).


	32. The Fire's Out Anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

CHAPTER 30: The Fire's Out Anyway

_July 20th 12:45 am Eastern Standard Time._

Its been 2 weeks since Mark and Mickey have spilt and they haven't seen each other. Mickey calls Mimi everyday to ask about Mark and Mark calls Joanne everyday to ask about Mickey. Roger and Mark are not on speaking terms and cant be in the same room.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

Mickey sat on the couch watching Jerry Springer when the door bell rung, she limped over to the door and Mark was there, her heart nearly stopped and her feet felt numb, she didn't want to see him because every time she looked in his gorgeous blue eyes she felt weak and helpless, she wanted to be strong and alone.

"Hi Mark." Mickey said quickly.

"Mimi wanted me to give you this pie she made." Mark said not making eye contact.

"Mimi made pie?" Mickey asked raising her eye brow.

They both laughed weakly.

"Do you want to come in?" Mickey asked nervously.

Mark came in and sat down at the kitchen table and Mickey sat across from him.

"How have you been?" Mark asked playing with his hands.

"I don't know…..How have you been?"

"I could be a hell of a lot better….. Its not easy losing the love of your life and your best friend all in one day." Mark said dryly.

"Did Roger do that to you?" Mickey said referring to Mark's busted lip and purple eye.

Mark nodded.

"I see you got the cast of your leg." Mark said changing the subject.

Mickey just smiled weakly.

"Mickey, I cant live without you." Mark said.

"Mark, I realized after losing the baby that maybe it was a sign that we're not meant for each other." Mickey said tearing up.

"Maybe it was a challenge for our relationship that could make us stronger Mickey." Mark said frustrated.

"Why are you wasting your time crying over me? Aren't you with Kate now? Because her coming out of our bedroom wearing your boxers and MY hoodie made it clear that you've moved on quickly." Mickey snapped.

"If you would return my calls and give me the time of day I could explain what happened." Mark snapped back.

"WHAT HAPPENED MARK? DID YOUR DICK JUST FALL INTO HER BY ACCIDENT?"

Mickey got up and got in his face,

"I WAS DRUNK AND THOUGHT I WAS WITH YOU." Mark said now two inches away from her lips.

"I HATE YOU." Mickey said not meaning it.

"I LOVE YOU."

Mickey kissed him like she had never kissed him before. The kiss was filled with passion, anger, and desperation. Mark returned the kiss three times better, he sat her on the table and laid her down kissing her all the way down to her stomach and back up to her lips, she sat up and began running her hands up his shirt roaming his body. This was their best make out session ever. Mark pulled away and ran for the door leaving Mickey breathless.

( On the street)

_What the hell did I just do?_

Mark thought to himself, he stopped and wanted to go back, but couldn't, he couldn't face Mickey after what just happened. Mark walked down the street, he turned and saw the tree him and Mickey shared their first kiss next to and walked past the jewelry store he bought her ring at, he went to the Life and realized he was sitting at the same table he and Mickey had their first date.

Mark sat at the table and thought about life with Mickey and how he has always wanted to have kids with her. Then the night the night he talked to her while she was sleep came to his head, which was the same night he told her she was the love of his life.

Flashback:

_Mark wrapped his arms around Mickey who he thought was fast asleep and kissed her cheek softly._

"_You know….I've always had feelings for you. Even the first day I met you……I'm still embarrassed about that night when you caught me. If you know what I mean." _

_Mark laughed quietly._

"_You've been there for me when no one else has and I love you for that…..and love you because you're way better at cooking then your sister is."_

_Mickey tried to hold in her laughter._

"_Who wouldn't want to love you? You amazingly beautiful, you're funny, you have this breath taking smile, and you're kisses make me want to say 'Fuck you' to the whole world._

_Mark laughed at himself again_

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is….I'm in love with you and there's know one else for me….. You're the love of my life….I want to get married and live in a fancy apartment with a fire place….and I am dieing to have kids with you."_

_Mickey couldn't help but smile._

"_Ore kids are going to look better then Roger and Mimi's. No offense." Mark said with a smirk. _

" _I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

End of flashback.

(At Maureen and Joanne's apartment)

Mickey sat on the table and began thinking about the she talked to Mark while he was sleep and few weeks ago.

Flashback:

_Mickey laid her head on Mark's chest and listened to his heart, he was sound asleep and she had just finished taking her pregnancy test._

"_I have some news that I know you're going to love…..I'm pregnant." _

_Mickey giggled._

"_I cant believe were going to have a family by next year…there's nothing I want more then is to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Mickey kissed his chest._

"_Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with you? You're smart, you're funny, you're cute, you're even more cuter when you blush, and you're kisses make me go crazy……I've never felt this way about anyone before and I wouldn't know what I would do without you."_

_Mark started moving around and started yawning._

"_Did you hear me taking to you?" Mickey asked nervously._

_Mark sat up._

"_I didn't know you were talking to me. I was completely knocked out." Mark said rubbing his eyes. "You ok?"_

"_I could never be better." Mickey said happily._

"_I'm going back to sleep and you should too." Mark said firmly. "Goodnight."_

_Mark kissed her tenderly on the lips._

"_Goodnight DADDY" Mickey said with a smile._

End of flashback.

(at the doctors)

"Ok Mrs. Jefferson, here is the head." The doctor said pointing at the screen

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Joanne asked.

"Hmmm?" the doctor said confused.

"What's Hmmm?" Maureen asked impatiently.

"Mrs. Jefferson……your having twins."

Maureen and Joanne looked at each other in shock.

"This really is a fucking comedy club." Maureen said laughing.

"Can you stop playing around?" Joanne said to the doctor.

"I'm serious ladies, you're having twins…. A girl and a boy."

"Oh shit!" they said in unison.

A/N: REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	33. I Feel Lousy

A/N: this chapter is going to be interesting. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

CHAPTER 31: I Feel Lousy

_July 25th 10am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the hospital)

Today is a big day for Victoria. Roger and Mimi find out if there daughter is HIV positive or not. To show support Mark went with them.

"Damn, what's taking so long." Roger complained.

"We're not the only ones here Roger." Mimi said rolling her eyes.

"But we've been here for an hour." Mark said agreeing with Roger.

"Men." Mimi said under her breath.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Does anyone else want any?" Mark asked.

"I'll have some." Roger said.

Mimi looked at him with a big smile.

"I'll be back." Mark said walking off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Roger asked.

"That's the first time you and Mark have talked in weeks."

"He asked if I wanted coffee." Roger said defending himself.

"You need to apologize to Mark next."

"Can I take baby steps first?" Roger begged.

"What is it about saying sorry that is so hard for you?" Mimi asked frustrated.

(at the coffee stand)

Mark turned to walked back to the waiting room when he bumped into a women and knocked her down.

"I…I'm so sorry. " Mark said nervously.

"I'm a bit of a klutz myself." said the girl.

"Mickey?" Mark asked sitting the coffee on the table

"Mark?"

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Can you help me off the floor first?" She asked nicely.

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked again.

"I came to support my niece."

"That's why I'm here." Mark said.

"Are you here for something else." Mickey asked hoping for the right answer.

"Mickey, we've been through this. I cant bring myself to take an HIV test." Mark said.

"I know how much it scares you, but you were risking your life when you were with me and I cant stop worrying about you Mark. Even if we used protection every time….you need to get tested."

Mark sighed.

"Do it for me." Mickey said rubbing his hand. "I'll go with you and hold your hand the whole time."

Mark looked down.

"Ok." He said dryly

Mickey hugged him.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Mark said.

"Don't be. I don't hate you Mark, I never have and I never will." Mickey said.

"I know." Mark said with a smile

They laughed and walked back to the waiting room.

"We have the results." Mimi said nervously.

Roger opend the envolope.

"No shit!"

"What?" they all asked.

"Negative." Roger said proudly.

_July 25th 11am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Everyone except Mark walked in the loft laughing their asses off.

"You screamed like a bitch." Roger teased.

"I hate needles. You know that," Mark whined.

"And you let the whole hospital know it." Mimi added.

"How the hell did you hear me from the second floor?" Mark asked.

"Its ok Mark….I'm just happy you finally got tested." Mickey said.

Roger could tell his best friend was a little shaken up and scared.

"Don't worry Mark, we'll be there for you 100 percent.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mimi and Mickey looked at each and smiled.

"I think I better go." Mickey said.

Mark walked out with her.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"If I am positive. Promise me you wont blame yourself."

"Only if you stop blaming yourself for the loss our baby."

"It was my.."

"STOP MARK." Mickey yelled.

Mark put his hands in his pockets and looked at Mickey.

"It wasn't your fault dammit. It was mine, I was being irresponsible." Mickey said.

Mark looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, I have to go to work."

"I have to go too.Can talk on the way?." Mickey said.

"Yeah"

Mark got his camera and coat and they left together.

_July 27h 2pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Mimi was feeding Victoria when she noticed a note sitting on the table.

"I wonder what that is?" Mimi said to her daughter.

She went picked up the note and read it.

_Roger sweetie,_

_I had a great time last night and was wondering if you could meet me at our secret spot today._

_Love always,_

_Benny xoxo_

"What the fuck?"

Mimi didn't know what to do, her heart was beating fast and she started to sweat.

_Roger would never cheat on me….would he?_

She thought to herself. Roger came out of the bathroom dressed up in his best dress shirt and cleanest jeans. Mimi's jaw dropped.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Somewhere." Roger said with a smirk.

"Are you going out with Benny again?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe….maybe not. I'll see you later." Roger said.

He kissed her on the cheek and kissed his daughter and walked out the door. Mimi ran straight to the phone.

(At the life)

Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Mickey busted through the doors and ran to Mimi's table.

"What happened?" Angel asked first.

"Read this shit." Mimi said wiping her eyes

Angel read the note and gasped, Joanne read the note and her eyes got big, and Mickey read the note and shook her head with a confused look on her face. When it got to Maureen, she grabbed the knife on the table and headed for the door.

"Honey bear? Where are you going?" Joanne asked.

"TO CUT BENNY'S DICK OFF" Maureen said loudly.

The whole restaurant went silent.

"What's the problem? You haven't seen a heavy hormonal pregnant women before?" Maureen asked with an attitude.

"Ree honey, why don't you sit down?" Angel suggested.

Mickey snatched the knife out of Maureen's hand glareing at her.

A/N: Do you think Roger is cheating? REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	34. Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?

A/N: This Chapter is really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or the line from Jerry McGuire.

CHAPTER 32: Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?

_July 20th 11pm Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Roger crawled in bed next to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where were you?" Mimi demanded.

"Band practice." Roger said yawning.

"I called Kevin and he said he hasn't seen you all day." Mimi said turning to face her husband.

"He was sick."

"He also said there was no practice today because he was sick." Mimi added.

"We practiced without him." Roger said in an annoyed voice.

"I also called Richard."

"Dammit Mimi I was out, ok?" Roger said in a frustrated tone.

Mimi got out of bed.

"Have you been fucking around?" Mimi asked.

"NO!" Roger said.

"Then why wont you tell me where the fuck you were?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

Mimi stormed out of the bedroom and Roger followed her. Mark was sitting on the couch watching them.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked.

"You're a selfish bastard." Mimi said getting her coat on.

"How am I a selfish bastard?"

"Why should I tell you where I'm going when you don't tell me where your going?"

"Dammit Mimi.."

"Stop putting Dammit and my name together." Mimi said walking out the door.

"I'm going to bed." Roger said talking through his teeth.

Roger slammed his bedroom door. Mark started laughing and Roger swung the door open.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing …selfish bastard." Mark said mocking Mimi.

Roger slammed the door.

_July 28th 2am Eastern Standard Time._

(at Maureen and Joanne's)

Mark softly knocked on the door praying Mickey would answer. When the opened his prayer was answered, it was Mickey.

"You couldn't sleep?" Mickey asked in a whisper.

"How did you know?" Mark whispered back.

Mickey took his hand and led him to the guest bedroom.

"Sit down." She said closing the door.

"How did you know I couldn't sleep?" Mark asked again.

"Mark, I know you better then I know myself." Mickey said with a smile.

Mark smiled back.

"When ever your nervous or stressed you don't sleep a wink. Remember sweeps week at Buzz line?" Mickey said laughing.

"Yeah, there were only four ways you could get to sleep.."

"Argue, get drunk, talk, or sex." They said in unison.

"We only argued once." Mickey pointed out.

"Twice." Mark corrected. "You told me I was acting more like your man whore father then your extremely hot filmmaking boyfriend."

"That's because you tucked me in bed and told me this silly story about stealing Luke Skyewalker's identity and marrying princess Leia even if she was suppose to be your sister." Mickey said laughing.

"Then you told me I should be Batman because I have great lips." Mark said.

"Its true. I fill if a guy is playing Batman he needs to have good looking lips…look at Val Kilmer, George Clooney, and Christen Bale…..they all have good looking lips."

"Thank you for comparing me a filmmaking geek to famous meatheads. I think you have been hanging around Maureen to long." Mark said sarcastically.

They both started laughing.

"We had so much fun when we were dating." Mickey said smiling.

"We could have that fun again if you take me back." Mark said in a serious tone.

"Mark, I…"

Mark cut her off.

"Just let me say one thing.."

"Mark.."

"I love you."

"Mark please.. me.."

"SHUT UP. Just shut up. You had me at "hello." Mickey said with tears in her eyes.

Mark kissed her lips softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This time there was no running off. Mark laid her on her back and started to take her shirt off, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I don't want to regret this in the morning."

"Forget regret."

He started kissing her again and stopped, he realized what Mickey was saying.

"Your right..we don't want to mess this up." Mark said laying next to her. " I should go."

"I don't want you to leave." Mickey said.

Mickey kissed him and he got in bed wearing his T-shirt and boxers. 10 minutes later, they were both sound asleep holding each other.

_July 28th 8am Eastern Standard Time._

Mark woke up and sled out of bed, he wanted to leave before Maureen caught him and gave him hell by making fun of him. Before he left the room he went over to Mickey and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

When Mark reached the front door, he jumped when he heard the last person he wanted to be caught by.

"Going somewhere Pookie?" Maureen asked sitting at the kitchen table.

Mark slowly turned around and gave a weak smile.

"Come over here and help me with these baby names….and tell me about your night with Mickey." Maureen said cheerfully.

"Great fuck." Mark said under his breath as her sat across from the drama queen.

_July 28th 9:30am Eastern Standard Time._

Mickey woke up and saw that Mark wasn't in bed, she got up and walked in the kitchen to hear Maureen and Mark debating.

"Mark, I am not naming my twins Luke and Leia. That would fuck my reputation to pieces." Maureen complained.

"It would not ruin.."

"Fuck." Maureen corrected.

"Fuck your reputation Maureen. People would think it was creative." Mark finished.

"People would beat the shit out of my kids and I would have to beat the shit out of them for beating the shit out of my kids. Then I would have to go to jail and I don't want that." Maureen said.

"Its not like you haven't been to jail before." Mickey said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha….that got us on an episode on Cops. Remember?" Maureen complained.

"That's right…we were on Cops. I didn't know because I was BLINDED by the MACE that was SPRAYED in my EYES. All I remember is hearing you demand for a make up crew." Mickey said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think that was the funniest episode I've seen." Mark said.

Maureen glared at him.

"I'm happy I'm not pregnant with your child…. Star Wars bitch.

"I'm glad your not pregnant with my child too…..and its Star Wars geek not bitch." Mark said smiling.

Mickey walked over to Mark and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning." She whispered in his ear.

"Take your AZT." Mark whispered back.

"Wow, you two just got back together a few hours ago and already back to your old routines." Maureen said in a excited voice.

Mark blushed and Mickey took Maureen's last piece of toast on her plate.

"Hey, you cant do that." Maureen whined.

"Why? Is that against one of your 'pregnancy laws'?" Mark teased.

"YES!"

"Handcuff me why don't you?" Mickey said dramatically.

"I'll leave that to Mark." Maureen shot back.

Mark face was completely red.

"Marks not a handcuff kind of guy…..you should know that." Mickey said with a smirk.

"Oh I know." Maureen said with an evil grin.

Mark looked like he was about to pass out and both women laughed.

_July 28th 11am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Mark and Mickey slid the door open and saw Mimi throw her shoe at Roger.

"IT'S NOT MINE." Mimi yelled.

"THEN WHOS IS IT?" Roger yelled back.

"I'VE BEEN CLEAN FOR OVER A YEAR NOW ROGER…WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO BACK TO SMACK?"

"YOU TELL ME."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BASHING ME…YOU'RE THE ONE FUCKING BENNY." Mimi yelled.

"What?" Roger asked with a confused look on his face.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES YOU DUMBFUCK." Mimi yelled.

"So that's were you got that name from." Mark said to Mickey.

"It runs in our family." Mickey said not taking her eyes off the arguing couple.

"DON'T TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS BY MAKING SHIT UP." Roger yelled.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Mimi said handing him the note.

Roger read the note with disbelief

"Mimi baby, you gotta believe me.."

"YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME ROGER." Mimi said.

"Then how did the stash get here?"

"Like I said I don't know."

"Where were you last night?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I cant tell you."

"All I can tell you is that I was no where near The Man last night."

Roger sat on the table and shook his head.

"Can we ask what happened?" Mark asked quietly.

"I found this on the kitchen counter." Roger said handing the small bag to Mickey.

"And I found this yesterday." Mimi said snatching the note out of Rogers hand giving it to Mark.

"Roger, is it true your fucking Benny behind my sisters back?" Mickey demanded to know.

"Fuck no…..that's not even his hand writing." Roger said calmly.

"Yeah honey, Roger's right. Benny always writes in cursive." Mark said looking at the note.

"Did you just call her honey?" Mimi asked.

"That's not important right now. Are you using again?" Mickey asked firmly.

"NO!"

Mark was still observing the note.

"Why are you still looking at it?" Roger asked.

"This hand writing looks familiar."

" Umm Roger?" Mickey asked looking at the bag.

"Yeah."

"You use to be a junkie Right?"

"Yeah for 2 years."

"Then I'm sure you can tell the difference between sugar and smack."

"Smack is a power and sugar is a crystal." Roger said taking the bag out of her hand.

Roger observed the bag, he opened it and licked his finger.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"I was going to test it."

"No, your not." Mark said sticking his hand out.

Roger handed him the bag and Mark tasted it.

"Yep its sugar."

A/N: I just had to put the Jerry McGuire line in there LOL! More strange thing will happen to the bohemians in the next chapter. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	35. spoliers 3

Spoilers 3

Strange things will happen to the other bohimians

Roger and Mimi work on their marrige

Maureen and Mickey turn into spys!

Mark saves Joanne's life and takes someone elses.

Maureen will have her twins

Angel and Collins get ready to adopt a child

Mark and Mickey's releionship is challaged and they pass sucessfully!

Roger has a surprise for Mimi


	36. The Opposite Of War Isn’t Peace!

A/N: This chapter includes a fire, an HIV test , and a kidnapping.

CHAPTER 33: The Opposite Of War Isn't Peace!

_August 5th 4am Eastern Standard Time._

(at the loft)

Roger was sleeping on the couch after another fight with Mimi when the phone rang.

"WHAT?" Roger yelled.

"Its me Collins…….somebody burned The Santa Fe down." Collins said in a sad tone.

"Oh shit Thomas, I'm sorry man."

"Get everyone over here so we can talk." Collins said.

"Ok, I'll see you in 30."

"30? It only takes you 10 minutes to get here." Collins said laughing.

"Its hard waking Mimi up when she pissed." Roger said dryly.

"You two had another fight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

Roger hung up the phone and stopped in the middle of the living room.

_Should I wake Mimi up first or wake up Mark and Mickey so they can help me?_

Roger asked himself, he decided to wake up Mimi first, he quietly walked in the bedroom and saw Mimi asleep holding Victoria.

"Hey." Roger whispered.

He hit her foot to wake her up.

"Mimi." Roger whispered again.

He hit her foot harder and she kicked him in his nuts.

(In Mark and Mickey's room)

Mark jumped up when her heard a blood sweating scream.

"Mickey, what the hell was that?"

"What?" Mickey whined.

"I hear crying."

"Maybe its Tory." Mickey said with her eyes still closed.

"It sounds like…Roger?"

Mickey raised her head off Mark's chest and they ran out of the room. They ran to Roger and Mimi's room and found Roger rolling on the floor holding himself and Mimi standing over him.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Mimi said.

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked looking in disbelief.

"I'm never going to be able to have kids again." Roger said in a painful voice.

Mickey started laughing.

"Collin…oh God…..wants…fuck…us..to….." Roger said getting on off the floor.

"To what?" The three of them asked.

"Come to the Santa Fe. It was burnt down."

"What?"

"Someone burnt it down."

"Who would want to do that?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, but if I find them I'm going to kill them." Roger said still holding him self.

_August 5th 5am Eastern Standard Time._

(The Santa Fe)

When the five of them got there Maureen was sitting on a chair crying dramatically and Joanne was rolling her eyes.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Maureen said crying louder.

Angel and Collins just looked at her with the 'this bitch is crazy' look.

"Thomas." Roger yelled getting Collins attention.

Collins looked up and he and Angel went over to them and hugged them.

"You two ok?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, but Mo is taking harder it then we are." Collins said laughing.

"Poor girl.. Drama just comes to her naturally." Angel said shaking her head.

"Who did this?" Mickey asked.

"Barney across the street said some girl dressed in all black was lurking around here and before you know it he saw smoke and flames." Angel explained.

Mark got the same look he got when he read the note on his face again.

"Baby, you ok?" Mickey asked.

"I guess. I'm going to go say hi to Joanne and Maureen." Mark said walking away.

"Is he ok?" Angel asked

Mickey took a deep breath.

"Today he gets his test results in." Mickey said looking at Mark.

Collins and Angel just shook there heads.

Mark got out his camera.

Mark: August 5th 1992, 5:35am Eastern Standard Time……if you cant tell this use to be The Santa Fe, but was burnt down by a mysterious girl. I have a strong feeling who it is….but I don't think I'm right…..Collins is a kind hearted and loyal man, he's a genius. Why would someone want to burn down his dream? All the weird things that have been going have been scaring the shit out of me. Why chose fear? You might ask. I'm a New Yorker…fears my life.

Mark cut his camera off and just looked around.

_August 5th 1pm Eastern Standard Time._

(At Joanne's office)

Joanne was working on some papers when Mickey barged in and sat across from her.

"Let me show you something Mickey." Joanne said getting up.

Joanne walked out the door and shut it. A minute later she knocked.

"Say come in." Joanne told Mickey.

"Uh…come in?"

Joanne walked back in and sat at her desk.

"That's what your suppose to do." Joanne said calmly.

"I'm losing my mind right now." Mickey said ignoring joanne.

"Mark hasn't called you yet?"

"No."

"Why didn't he want you to come?"

"I don't know, he said he wanted to have this time to himself and he promised to call me as soon as he got the results."

(on the roof)

Mark looked at the New York sky holding the envelope, he had been holding it for an hour now and couldn't bring himself to open it. Mark thought about then events of the past 5 years. Going to collage, being roommates with Benny, dropping out of collage, moving into the loft, meeting Collins and April, dating Maureen, Aprils death, Rogers withdrawal, meeting Angel, Joanne and Mimi, becoming part of a family he's always wanted, Kate, and falling in love with Mickey, he looked at the envelope.

"No day but today." He said to himself.

Mark slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. The test showed negative, he took a deep breath and put a big smile on his face.

(At the loft)

Mimi put Victoria down for her nap and walked in the living room, a pillow case went over her head and someone grabbed her.

_August 5th 1:30pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mark walked in the loft and heard Victoria screaming, he ran in her room.

"Mimi? You here?"

Mark picked Victoria and saw a note in her crib.

_I've been waiting to do this for a long time LOL! I have the slut and if you want to see her again you'll be smart._

Mark ran to the phone and called everyone.

_August 5th 2pm Eastern Standard Time._

"WHATS THE EMERGENCY." Maureen asked as the rest of them walked through the door.

"Here honey, take Tory." Mark said nervously handing the baby to his fiancée. "Where the hell is Roger?" Mark asked in an angry tone.

"We don't know. What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Mimi's been kidnapped."

What the fucks and hell no's spread across the room. Mark handed Angel the note, she read it and tears fell down her cheeks, Collins read it with disbelief, Joanne read it and started shaking then handed it Maureen who started crying, she handed it to Mickey

"This is war!" Mickey said with fire in her eyes.

A/N: Things are getting nasty! REVIEW!


	37. Got A Light?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or Sin City.

CHAPTER 34: Got A Light?

_August 5th 11pm Eastern Standard Time._

(in a warehouse)

Mimi opened her eyes after being knocked out for hours and got up off the floor, she realized her ankle was handcuffed to a pole that was extended so she could walk around the room. The dark room was rusted and smelled bad. In the corner was an old refrigerator next to it was a sink and in the middle of the room was a table with playing cards on it. The lamp was in the other corner.

"Where the hell am I? And what the fuck is that smell?" Mimi asked in shock.

"A seafood warehouse…were right near the Atlantic ocean." A voice said.

"Who are you?"

A women dressed in all black walked towards the light so Mimi could see her.

"Kate?"

"That's my name BITCH."

Mimi started laughing.

"Am I getting Punk'D? Where's the cameras at?" Mimi said laughing.

She stopped laughing when Kate pulled a gun out on her.

"Shit." Mimi said stepping back.

"THIS-IS-NOT-A-GAME." Kate said slowly, but loudly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you sons of a bitches ruined my chance of getting daddies money." Kate said.

"What the fuck?" Mimi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Daddy told me if I marry a nice Jewish boy by July 30th which was my 30th birthday….I would get his savings." Kate said crying.

"So your getting revenge?"

"That's right bitch."

"Your the only bitch here. I cant wait till Roger gets here."

"He'll never find you."

"My man always finds away." Mimi said with attitude.

Kate started laughing.

"Nice try with the Sin City line."

"You've seen that movie too?" Mimi asked smiling.

"Yeah like 10 times." Kate said.

"Which story is your favorite?"

"The Big Fat Kill."

"Mine too." Mimi said excitingly.

Kate started laughing again and Mimi punched her in the face causing Kate to fall on the floor.

"Not only are you a crazy bitch, but you're a stupid bitch." Mimi said grabbing Kate's gun.

Kate grabbed Mimi's ankle and began twisting it and Mimi kicked her in the face.

(At the loft)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIMI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" Roger asked.

"She's been kidnapped." Mickey said giving Roger a mean look.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one knew where you were." Mark snapped at Roger.

"This is all my fault." Roger said pacing around the loft.

"Where were you? And don't give me bullshit." Mickey demanded.

Roger sighed.

"I'm working on building a house for Mimi, Tory, and I." Roger said in a sad voice.

"Why were you dressed up the other day then?" Mark asked.

"Benny, Mr. Grey, and I were going over blueprints at Cyber Arts." Roger said.

"Rog, that's incredible." Mickey said giving her brother-in-law a hug.

Roger got up and stormed out of the loft. Mark went after him, but Mickey stopped him.

"Lets give him some air ,ok?"

"We don't know what…."

"Mark, he's not going to buy smack."

Mark softly touched Mickey face.

"Go get some rest, I'll take care of Victoria." Mark said.

"Mark…"

"GO." He said firmly.

Mickey gave Mark a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." Mark said.

"Ditto." Mickey said going to the bedroom.

Mark walked in Victoria's room and she started giggling.

"Are you happy to see uncle Mark?" Mark asked picking her up.

her smile got even wider when he started bouncing her up and down on his hip.

"You know uncle Mark and aunt Mickey almost had a baby…..I dream about that baby each night and every time I look at your Aunt I say to myself…'We're going to have a beautiful family one day.'….don't you think were going to have good looking kids?"

Victoria put her hand in her mouth.

"I'm a good looking guy aren't I?"

She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You get that from your mommy." Mark said laughing.

"Ma-ma." She said with a questionable look on her face.

"Don't worry. Uncle Mark, Aunt Mickey, Uncle Collins, Aunt Angel, Aunt Joanne, Aunt Maureen, and your daddy will find her."

_August 6th 1am Eastern Standard Time._

Mark got in bed and wrapped his arms around Mickey.

"You finally got her to sleep?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah and now I have to work on getting you to sleep."

Mickey laughed weakly.

"I know its hard for you to sleep when Mimi's out there with some psycho , but I want you to get your rest."

"I cant."

"Ok then. Lets….talk." Mark suggested. " Buzz line is talking about getting a new logo and.."

"I dream about our baby too." Mickey said putting holding his hand.

"You heard?" Mark asked putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Every word."

"I meant what I said honey….I cant wait to start our family." Mark said smiling.

"I cant either. When are we setting a wedding date?" Mickey asked.

"How about Christmas?"

"Are you serious?" Mickey said excitingly.

"Yeah, next Christmas."

"I thought you meant this Christmas."

"I want to make this wedding perfect. don't you?" Mark asked.

"Of course." Mickey said with a smile.

Mark started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear, she started giggling.

"You must want something Mr. Cohen." Mickey said in a seductive tone.

"You have to admit it has been a while." Mark said still nibbling on her ear.

Mark climbed on top of her and they started making out, she took his shirt off. Just as he reached for the condom ,Victoria started crying. Mark whined and Mickey laughed as he left the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mark asked in a soft voice.

He picked her up and she stopped crying. Mark put her down and she started crying again then he picked her up and she stopped.

"Mickey, get put your cloths back on, we're not going to be alone tonight." Mark said before entering the bedroom.

"I guess I'll put the strawberries up." Mickey said walking past Mark and Tory.

Mark's jaw dropped and he looked at Tory.

"You picked a perfect time to interrupt." Mark said sarcastically.

(at the warehouse)

Mimi woke up again and she was tied to a chair.

"You cant keep putting me to sleep like that." Mimi said

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Kate snapped.

"This is going to be a long night."

"I'm going to hold you hostage for as long as I want."

"I bet by tomorrow they'll find me." Mimi said laughing.

"No one knows where this place is."

"You don't know my husband." Mimi said with a smirk.

(on the street)

_August 6th 3:30am Eastern Standard Time._

Roger and Benny searched every ally and every club basement.

"Roger, why don't you go home and rest."

"NO, not until I find Mimi." Roger said in a rough voice.

"Do it for Victoria."

Roger stopped walking and got in Benny's car to go home. When he got in the door he heard Mark and Mickey playing with Tory in their bedroom, he walked in and saw them tickling her stomach and making silly faces.

"Hey guys." Roger said

They turned to face him.

"Hey Rog, Tory wouldn't go to sleep." Mark said.

"We tried reading her a story and playing with her, but none of it works." Mickey said

"Yeah I know, the only way to get her to sleep is to sing 'Your Eyes' to her." Roger said picking up his daughter. "Hi princess."

"Do you have any leads?" Mickey asked.

"No, but first thing in the morning I want everyone over here and were going to find her." Roger said in a strong tone.

"And were going to find the son of a bitch who took her." Mickey said in an angry voice.

Roger and Victoria left the room and Mark got in bed. Mickey turned out the light and laid next to him.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I know who kidnapped Mimi."

Mickey raised her head up.

"Who baby? Tell me." Mickey asked quickly.

"Kate."

Mickey ran to the phone and called everyone.

_August 6th 4:45am Eastern Standard Time._

The bohemians including Benny all sat on the couch and Roger, Mark, and Mickey stood in front of them.

"Ok guys, Mark has something to tell us." Roger said sounding like a detective.

"I think Kate kidnapped Mimi and burned Collins restaurant down." Mark said

Collins go his gun out of his back pocket and Maureen got a pocket knife out of her purse. They both got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Angel asked

"TO KILL A BITCH." They said.

"Sounds good to me." Mickey said getting a hammer.

"I think we should plan this out first." Joanne said.

"Your right…we need to have a plan before we go Grand Theft Auto on that crazy bitch's ass." Mickey said sitting down with the hammer still in her hand.

Maureen put her pocket knife back in her purse and Collins put his gun back in his back pocket.

Here are their jobs:

Roger and Benny: Talk to Mr. Grey about Kate's past.

Mark and Joanne: Check warehouses and basements that Mimi could be held in.

Collins and Angel: Protect Victoria.

Mickey and Maureen: Do what they do best…..break into buildings.

A/N: Next chapter will be filled with Action. There are only 3 or 4 more chapters left to this story. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	38. Times Are Shitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

CHAPTER 35: Times Are Shitty.

_August 6th Noon._

(Collins and Angel)

"Collins Honey, could you stop pacing around with the gun in your? I think its scaring Tory." Angel asked looking at her lover like he was crazy.

"Sorry." Collins said putting the gun on the kitchen table.

"I think I need to change her diaper." Angel said.

Once Angel changed the baby's diaper, she noticed Collins pacing around again.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Collins sat down next Angel.

"Why would that bitch burn down my restaurant? I never did anything to her."

"Senorita es mucho loca." Angel said shaking her head.

Collins started laughing.

"I hope Mimi's ok."

"She's a fighter…trust me." Angel said with a smile.

(Mark and Joanne)

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back there." the casher told Joanne and Mark.

"But sir this is important." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

"Sorry."

They walked out and Joanne called Maureen.

"Mo? You and Mickey are going to have go in the back of Barneys Quick Stop….ok love you too…bye."

"I can't believe this." Mark said.

"I know, where else could we check?" Joanne asked.

"The Cat Scratch Club." Mark said.

"We could check there." Maureen said as Mickey and her walked down the street.

"NO!" The three of them said.

"Just call us if you need our assistance." Mickey said.

"We will." Mark said, he kissed her on the cheek.

They partners went there separate ways. When they reached the Cat Scratch Club they went straight to the manger.

"Sorry were not looking for male strippers, but your friend here looks…"

Joanne gave him a look and cut him off.

"Sir a friend of ours is missing and we want to check your basement to see if she's being held hostage in there." Joanne said getting straight to the point.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Mimi." Mark said.

"Oh God, here's the key you can this whole place if you want." The manger said in a worried tone.

"Thank you." They both said.

When they entered the basement all they found were old thongs, broken handcuffs, whips, and chains.

"I'm glad Mo isn't here." Joanne said.

"This would be heaven for her." Mark added.

"It looks like nothings down here." Joanne said dryly.

Mark looked and saw a yellow folder on the floor with Mimi's name on it.

"Joanne, look." Mark said picking it up.

_Hello,_

_Are you having fun looking for the little slut? She's as snappy as a lobster._

"What?" Mark asked with a confused look on his face.

"I think it's a clue." Joanne said.

"I cant believe this." Mark said shaking his head.

"I hope Mimi's ok." Joanne said nervously.

"She's a fighter….trust me" Mark said as they walked back up the stairs

(Maureen and Mickey)

"Mo? How many Twinkies have you had?" Mickey asked as she tried to break the lock.

"I'm on my second box." Maureen said stuffing her mouth.

Mickey stopped and looked at her.

"What?…I'm feeding for three." Maureen said in an annoyed tone.

Mickey went back to her work.

"Remind me to tell Mark that we should be extra careful when we work on having a baby."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way in hell I'm going to eat like a cow."

"Moo with me." Maureen said grinning.

"Let's moo our asses in the door." Mickey said as she threw the lock on the side walk.

They quietly tiptoed around the dark basement.

"Do you have the flash light?" Maureen asked.

Mickey turned the flashlight on.

"MIMI ARE YOU HERE?" Maureen screamed.

"Shut up." Mickey whispered harshly.

Maureen looked around and saw a yellow folder with Mimi's name on it.

"Look." Maureen said pointing at the folder.

Mickey read the note.

_Hi there,_

_She'll be swimming with the fishes HA HA HA!_

Mickey and Maureen looked at each other.

"This bitch needs Dr. Phil." Maureen said eating another twinkie.

"Let's get out of here." Mickey said in a disappointed voice.

"I hope Mimi's ok." Maureen said as they walked out the door.

"She's a fighter….trust me."

(Roger and Benny)

Roger and Benny found out a lot of interesting things about Kate, her father owns four seafood warehouses, she was a hooker at the age of 12, her pimps name was Sugar Shake, She has been in a mental institution, she has a 15 year old daughter, and she was a back up dancer for Janet Jackson. They decided to check one of the warehouses.

When they got there, they found a yellow folder.

_I'm having fun looking at the ocean view with your friend HA HA HA!_

Roger growled and stormed out of the warehouse. Benny followed behind.

"I hope Mimi's ok." Benny said as they got in the car.

"She will stop at nothing to get back to her family….trust me." Roger said with fire in his eyes.

(At the warehouse)

"…Then there was that one time Roger and I went to Macys, I think that's when our daughter was conceived…..I have the best sex life.."

"Shut up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP." Kate said covering her ears. "YOU DON'T SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH FOR NOTHING DO YOU?"

"You're rude." Mimi said.

Mimi has spent the past 12 hours talking Kate's head off and is trying to drive Kate crazy so she will let her go.

"I bet the only position you know is missionary." Mimi said with a smirk.

"Not true….I go ass to mouth." Kate said sounding offended.

"That's gross." Mimi said looking at her with a disgusted look.

Kate just looked down. They sat in complete silence.

20 minutes later.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…damn right its better then yours . I can teach you, but I have to charge." _Mimi started singing.

"Shut up. I hate that song." Kate said.

"_Its getting hot in here so take off all your cloths…. I am getting so hot I wanna take my cloths off." _Mimi started dancing in the chair.

"Please STOP." Kate said.

"_Oops I did it again…"_

Mimi singing was cut off by Kate's gun going off in the air.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR SINGING THAT!"

"_Oops you think I' in love.."_

As Mimi continued singing, Kate sat down in a corner and started rocking back and fourth calling for her mother.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the chapter everyone has been waiting for! REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	39. Who Died?

CHAPTER 36: Who Died?

_August 7th 1am Eastern Standard Time._

(At the loft)

Everyone meet back up at the loft after hours of seaching and gathered around the metal table.

"Ok guys, Benny and I found this at one of the warehouses." Roger said laying the note on the table.

"Your shitting me? Mickey and I found one too." Maureen said laying the note they found on the table.

Everyone else did the same. They read each note out loud.

"All these notes relate." Benny said.

"Didn't you say Kate's dad has a warehouse near the Atlantic ocean." Mark asked Roger.

"Yeah, he also said it was abandoned." Roger said with his eyes getting big.

"Then lets go." Maureen said.

Roger and Benny got in the range rover and left. Joanna kissed Maureen and got in the drivers seat.

"Mark?"

"Yeah honey?"

."I love you." Mickey said.

"I love you too."

Joanne and Mark drove off and Maureen and Mickey drove Collins and Angel's car.

(At the ware house)

_August 7th 2am Eastern Standard Time_

"_MY HUMPS, MY HUMPS, MY HUMPS, MY HUMP, MY LOVELY LADIE LUMPS._"

Mimi at this point had been singing for 13 hours straight.

"SHUT UPPPPPP."

Mimi stopped. Kate had a crazy look on her face.

"I've heard all 12 chapters of Trapped In The Closet, the whole Grease soundtrack, a stupid song about thongs, Thriller TWICE, Queen, Rickey Martin. I cant take this shit anymore!" Kate said pulling on her hair.

Kate stopped walking around when she heard laughing from outside.

"_She Bangs, She Bangs. oh baby when she moves she moves..." _Mimi sung

(outside)

Joanne pinched Maureen's arm and she stopped laughing.

"Oww." She whispered.

"We a trying to do a sneak attack." Mickey snapped.

They heard Mimi singing again.

"You know…Mimi's not a bad singer." Mark pointed out.

"Alright on the count of three." Joanne said. "1.."

Joanne didn't even finish when Roger and Mickey busted through the door.

"I TOLD YOU!" Mimi said.

Mickey tackled Kate to the ground and Roger untied Mimi and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Roger asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine…I just drove Kate crazier then she already is."

Roger laughed.

"Did I mention she was stupid?"

"I could have told you that." Roger said.

Kate broke Mickey's hand and ran out the door and grabbed Joanne.

"Alright, who wants to fuck with me?" Kate asked as she held the gun to Joanne's head.

"YOU BITCH!" Maureen screamed.

Kate ran off with Joanne. Maureen started getting dizzy and almost pasted out.

"Rog, stay here with Maureen, Mickey, and Mimi. I'll go after Kate." Mark said running.

When Mark reached Joanne and Kate on the dock, Kate threw Joanne to the ground and Mark got face to face with her.

"Kate, put the gun down." Mark said firmly.

"NEVER! I enjoy ruining everyone's lives."

"Did you burn down The Santa Fe?"

"You bet."

"Did you break in the loft and Put the note that said it was from Benny? And the sugar in the bag?"

"And laughed while doing it." Kate said smiling.

Kate cocked the gun and pointed it at Joanne.

"I wont kill her if you come back to me." Kate said.

"I'm in love With Mickey."

Kate stuck the gun to Joanne's head and Mark grabbed Kate and they fought with the gun.

BANG!

Roger, Maureen, Mimi, and Mickey ran and found Mark laying on the ground and Kate was no where to be found. Mickey ran to his side.

"MARK BABY...OH GOD...MARK." She screamed with tears running down her cheek.

She check his body and blood was gushing out of his knee. Mark opened his eyes

"Oh thank God." Mickey said with relief.

"Where's Kate?" Roger asked.

"HELP ME I CANT SWIM!"

"Down there." Joanne said getting up.

"POOKIE!" Maureen yelled running over to her wife.

Mickey slowly helped Mark off the ground. Mark looked at Roger who looked like he had been crying.

"Hey, Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"I thought we lost you man." Roger said.

Both men gave each other a hug and Roger started crying again.

"Come brother." Mark said.

Roger helped Mark to the car. When everyone reached the car Benny stopped.

"What about Kate?"

"LET THE BITCH DROWN" They all said.

(At hospital)

_August 7th 3am Eastern Standard Time._

They Bohemian family entered Mark's Hospital room. Mickey lay next to him and he put his arm around her.

"What did the Doctor say?" Roger asked.

"Well….I'll have to walk with a cane for a while, I have to stay off my feet for a month, and oh heres a good one…I'll be limping for the rest of my life." Mark said dryly.

Everyone gave Mark a sympathetic look.

"Look at it this way …at least I can play nurse." Mickey whispered in his ear.

"I have a nurse suit if you want to borrow it some time." Maureen said winking at Mickey.

Mark blushed and everyone laughed.

"How's your hand?" Mark asked.

"It hurts." Mickey said pouting.

Benny walked in the door.

"Ah guys. I have some bad news…..Kate died drowning." Benny said.

"Wow!" Maureen said.

"To bad she died. I had a blast with her." Mimi said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?…It was fun singing fucked up songs to her." Mimi said smiling.

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. REVIEW!


	40. No Day But Today

A/N: I'm sad to say this is the last chapter of our story. I've had a blast writing this story.

CHAPTER 37: No Day But Today

Mark: December 24th 1992 8pm Eastern Standard Time. Right now we are decorating the loft for our Christmas party.

Mimi: You mean WE are…not you camera boy.

Mark: Anyway….here we have Roger tuning his fender guitar and preparing to play Christmas songs. Sing us a song Roger.

Roger: _I'm writing one great song before I…_

Mickey: I thought you were out of your emo stage?

Roger(cheerfully): _Jingle bells…jingle bells…jingle all the way._

Mark: Ok lets go over to Mimi and Mickey, they are working on the Christmas tree.

They waved at the camera.

Mark: Keep in mind they've been working on this small tree for 2 hours now.

They flipped him off.

Mark: You two are a good influence on Victoria.

He turned around.

Mark: Close up on Victoria Davis who is playing in her play pin. Whose your favorite Uncle?

Victoria threw a block a Mark's head.

Mimi: That's mommy's girl.

Mark: She's just showing tough love.

Roger: Yeah right…you're the only one she's pees on.

Mark cut the camera off and limped over to Mimi and Mickey, he wrapped his arms around Mickey and started giving her little kisses on her neck.

"Stop Mark, that tickles." Mickey said laughing.

"Oh, Markie's horny." Mimi teased.

"You should have seen him on Valentines day." Mickey said winking at Mimi.

"MICKEY." Mark whined.

He went to unwrap his arms for around her waist, but she pulled him back.

"You better take advantage of holding me like this Mr. Cohen." Mickey said with a wide smile.

"Why is that?" Mark said raising his eye brow.

Mimi and Mickey started giggling.

"Baby, why don't sit down?"

"I'm fine. Trust me."

"Ok, but i don't want to here you bitching when your knee starts to hurt." Mickey said in a serious tone.

The loft door flew open.

"THE JEFFERSONS ARE HERE!" Maureen said prancing around with two month old son Scotty on her hip.

"Merry Christmas." Joanne said holding their daughter Elise.

"Hey guys." They all said.

"Go play with your cousin Tory." Joanne said putting Elise in the play pin.

"Maureen, what do you have on Scotty's head?" Roger asked.

"it's a beanie Angel made for him."

"Yeah, and she made a skirt for El." Joanne said.

"She made Tory a skirt too." Mimi said.

"Speaking of Angel….where is the Collins family?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!" Collins and Angel yelled.

"HEY!" They all yelled back

"Everyone we want you to meet Max."

A little dark skinned boy came from behind Collins.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi Max, how old are you?" Mimi asked nicely.

He held up five fingers.

"Oh your a big boy." Maureen said.

He smiled and shook his head. Mark got his camera out.

Mark: Close up on the newest member of our family.

Max ran behind Collins scared.

"Mark baby, put the camera down. Your scaring the boy." Mickey said laughing.

"Sorry little buddy." Mark said.

Max came back and laughed at Mark.

"Its ok." The little boy said

_December 24th 9pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Ok, now that the kids have opened their presents, now we can get to ours." Angel said excitingly.

"Who wants to start?" Joanne asked.

"I WILL." Roger said jumping up and down like a kid.

Everyone laughed.

"See Max, you and Scotty are not the only little boys here." Mimi said laughing.

Roger pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Mimi.

"Merry Christmas Meems."

"What is the key to?" Mimi asked looking at the key that was in her hand.

"The key to our new life." Roger said smiling.

"What?"

"That is the key to the new house I built." Roger said with an even wider smile.

"Wait…you built a house?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were cheating." Mimi said laughing.

"Baby, the only screwing I was doing was with a screw driver." Roger said laughing.

Mimi screamed and ran into his arms. Everyone clapped.

"Congratulations." They all said.

"Ok my turn." Joanne said.

"Did you build us a house pookie?" Maureen asked.

"No."

"Shit."

"But I have something I know you'll love."

"What is it?"

"A role on a new soap opera called Dream." Joanne said.

"Quit fucking around Jo-jo." Maureen said covering her mouth.

"I'm not honey bear."

Maureen started jumping up and down and kissed Joanne hard on the lips.

"Your going to be on TV." Mimi said jumping up and down with Maureen.

"Who else has any news?" Collins asked.

"I do." Mickey said quietly.

Mark put down the camera and looked at his fiancée.

"Mark." She said taking his hands.

"Yes."

" I have to tell you something."

"Ok." Mark said slowly.

"I'm pregnant."

The look on Marks face was priceless, he gave Mickey a deep passionate kiss and grabbed her butt , everyone clapped and whistled. He pulled away quickly and started blushing.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"You look so cute when you blush." Mickey said giggling.

They all laughed. The laughing stopped when a paper was slid under the door. Roger picked it up.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"An eviction notice from Benny." Roger said looking pissed.

Maureen grabbed a knife out of the Kitchen and headed for the door.

"Honey bear where are you going?"

"TO CUT BENNY'S DICK OFF." Maureen said shutting the door.

They all looked at each other.

"I think she was serious." Collins said nervously.

They got the kids and headed for the door.

"MO WAIT!" They yelled chasing her down the street.

THE END!

A/N: I had an amazing time writing this and I want to thank everyone who loved this story. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!

VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!


	41. Deleted Scene: Kate is Tormented

A/N: I am so bored and I have a serious case of writers block, so I'm updating some of my stories with deleted scenes.

Deleted Scene: Kate is Tormented

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or any of these songs

" _I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT ….WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT.."_

Kate had been in the corner for an hour now and she tried not to lose her head, she rocked herself harder until she hit her head.

"Dammit." Kate said grabbing her head.

_Why wont this bitch shut up? Her singing is going to make my ears bleed._

2 hours later…

Kate was on her 12th cigarette and was half way through her bottle of vodka, her eyes were blood shot red and she had her hood over her face.

"What's another song I can sing?" Mimi asked.

" LOOK AT ME…SHUT THE.."

"OH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT SONG." Mimi said cutting Kate off.

Kate slammed her head as hard as she could on the table.

"_Look at my I'm Sandra D. lousy with virginity.."_

Kate cocked her gun and put it to her head.

"That's something your not." Kate snapped. Mimi stopped singing.

"Me being a virgin is like Michael Jackson being black……… Its something that will never happen again." Mimi said laughing.

Kate shook her head.

"_Just beat it..beat it…" _Mimi began singing again.

Kate threw her gun across the room and when it landed it shot her in the foot.

"SHIT!" Kate screamed.

"I guess your going to have to go to the hospital." Mimi said.

"I'll fix it myself…..Your not getting away." Kate said taking her shoe off.

"This one is dedicated to my kidnapper Kate." Mimi started. " _ALL BY MYSELF…..DON'T WANT TO BE….ALL BY MY SELF.."_

Kate began crying her eyes out.

A/N: REVIEW ! NO FLAMERS!


End file.
